The Inner Rage
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Rage is a loner and not a nice guy in general. Hes also new in the WWF/E and looks to turn it on its head, not letting anything stand in his way, but how can he pull this off when he quickly gets in over his head. Please R&R!
1. The WWF Debut

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT...wish I did though...like maybe the divas...I would be on dream street then...anywayZ I DO OWN RAGE & FRIDAY BUT THATS PRETTY MUCH IT!

NOTE: Ok for the people who were a fan of "The Story Of Rage" its still up somewhere in the wrestling section but it wasnt getting enough attention for my liking so I decided to start over to the part where Rage is in the WWF already & not working his whole way through the training & OVW & whatever. Its also going to wrote a different way last time it was written in script form this time its well I guess you'll see youreself when this is over. There are also some other changes this time around Rage dosnet ween about being away from his girlfriend all the time in fact this time around he dosnet even have a girlfriend. Also he used to be a nice guy now hes more of the loner type that always keeps to himself & his tag team partner Friday. Friday is still pretty much the same as he was before though anywayZ with that all said read, review, & enjoy :)

There we were backstage at Raw is War finally we were going to make our WWF debuts. Friday & I had been the #1 tag team in the OVW for almost a year now & we finally got the call from Vince McMahon for a WWF contract. I was just sitting backstage watching a Dudley Boyz vs. Edge & Christain match the monitor when I was interupted by my tag team partner Friday.

"Rage you ready for this? Its probally gonna be the biggest night of our lives."  
"Im ready. How about you?"  
"Dont know. Guess I got no choice but to be ready."  
"Damm right." Just then the Hardy Boyz walked up to us they one one of the big reasons we were even in the WWF to start with. We had our first match in The OVW against them & now our first WWF fued will be against them. Jeff was fisrt to talk.

"Hey guys." Jeff gave me a high five.

"Congrats on getting to the big league." Jeff said to me.  
"I would of made it here on my own sooner or later." I said  
Friday looked at me strangely " Yeah but it might of took you by the time you were 30 years old or something."  
"So I made it 10 years faster. Point is I would still be here." I walked away from Friday, Jeff, & Matt to get ready to find another monitor & watch the match in peace.  
"Dosent change does he?" Matt asked Friday.  
"You know Rage hes a loner if there ever was one."  
"We noticed." Jeff said.  
"Well anyways man see you...& Rage later tonight." Matt said  
"Yeah we'll see ya." Friday said getting somewhat nervous about making his debut in another 30 mintues. As The Hardys walked away from Friday Matt looked back once more.  
"Oh yeah & Friday?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Make sure the beating you & Rage give us tonight looks convincing."  
"Can Do." Was all Friday said to Matt as the Hardys turned & walked away again. Meanwhile I had just found another monitor & heard Matt & Jeffs Music go on they had to wrestle Rikishi & Haku & we were supposed to run though the crowd & attack them after they get the win. To bad for me though no sooner had I found the monitor someone else walked up to me.  
"Hi your new here right?" A female voice asked  
"Your a real brain donner." I shot back rather upset over the fact that my peace was gone again.  
"You dont have to be so rude I was only saying hi." I turned around to ask the person to just shut up so I could enjoy the match & looked the beauty in the eyes.  
"Hi my names Molly whats yours?" She said.  
"Um...Rage." I squeeked out.  
"Hi Um Rage." She said flashing her usual smile. No sooner had she said that though Friday ran up to me.  
"There a problem?" I asked.  
"Yeah where supposed to attack The Hardys after there match & if you look at the monitor there match is already well underway we gotta get in the crowd for the end of the match."  
"Yeah ok lets go...I'll talk to you later ok Molly?"  
"Sure. Now get a move on you dont wanna be late for your own WWF Debut." She said.  
"Sure dont." I said as Friday & I walked off to get into our spots. Where we meet with Jim Dason The WWFs top sucrity guard.  
"You two ready?" He said.  
"Yeah a little nervous but yeah were ready." Friday Relpied. Dason was suppoed to clear our way to the ring so that no fans could slow us down not that anyone knew who we were yet. Before we knew it the match was over & The Hardys were celebrating there hard fought macth in & kept there Tag titles to boot.  
"Thats your cue. Follow me." Jim said as he cleared our way to the ring. Matt & Jeff where about the leave the ring when we finally jumped through the crowd & attacked the 'unexpecting' Hardyz. They tried to fight back but it was no use since they had just had a long match & we had the sneek attack anyways. Just as we were finishing up Firday did his finisher on Jeff called 'Fiday Nightx out' which is more or less just a moonsault. As he was doing that I got Matt ready for a new finisher that I would be trying out for the first time that night called 'The Inner-Rage' Which is a powerslam with the person facing the oppiste direction as they usually would. It was more or less a reverse powerslam. After doing our finishers we left the ring & went to the back again leaving The Hardys beaten in the middle of the ring.  
"OH MY GOD! TWO FANS HAVE JUST ASSULTED THE HARDY BOYZ!" Jim Ross yelled. In the back we were meet by Vince McMahon.  
"Great job guys killer debut." He exclaimed.  
"You really think so?" Friday asked.  
"Better belive it. It was one of the best debuts I have seen in a long time. Rage what was that move you used out there?" Vince Asked.  
"Yeah you never used that before." Friday said.  
"I call it The Inner-Rage Ive been working on it for a while." I said.  
"Your working paid off then its a great move & now if you'll exuse me I've got to take care of some other business." he said as he walked away. As Vince was leaving Matt & Jeff were just making there way to the back.  
"Nice job guys." Jeff said.  
"Yeah you made it look really convincing too...maybe a little to convincing." Matt said as he was rubbing his head.  
"Yeah sorry about that." I said as I started to walk off.  
"Hey where are you goin'?" Friday asked me.  
"Back to our dressing room Im going to go watch the rest of the show." I said & walked off.  
"Friday we gotta tell ya something to. The way you looked may of worked in The OVW but this is the big Leagues now you need to spruse yourself up just a little." Jeff said to Friday.  
"Just dont go nuts with your hair like Jeff here." Matt added.  
"I couldnt if I wanted to my hair is pretty short anyways. But I'll keep your advice in mind." Friday said. "Well guys not to be rude or anything I think Im gonna go meet some other people."  
"Your like us we were excited to work with all these guys too at first." Jeff said. Meanwhile I was just getting back to the dressing room. I opened the door & when I went in Molly was there on the couch clapping her hands.  
"Whats up with this?" I said confused.  
"Awesome debut." She said.  
"Oh thanks." That was all I can get out.  
"You dont have to be nervous around me. Im not that special." Molly said laughing.  
"Whos nervous?" I asked  
"You are."  
"Am not."  
"You seem like it." she said.  
"Well Im not. Its just Im not good with people." I explained.  
"Oh? & Why not?" She asked.  
"Cause Im a loner. Always was. Always will be."  
"I doubt you always will be & if your a loner then why do you have a tag team partner?" She asked.  
"Cause I got stuck with him in The OVW. Besides we made a good team & got popular fast."  
"So you only stick with him cause it makes you more popular?"  
"More or less."  
"I dont belive that either."  
"Dont have to." Molly got up & walked to the door.  
"I bet theres more to you then meets the eye & Im gonna find out by golly." With that Molly left leaving me in the dressing room alone to watch the rest of Raw in peace & to think about the nights events & my WWF Debut.

Well Thats it. You like it? I personally think its better then the other one but thats just me. You can think its a peice of crap. AnywayZ please review & tell me what you think of it.

LaterZ  
-T Bond


	2. Hardy Assult

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANY THING RELATED TO THE WWF. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN HERE IS THE RAGE, & FRIDAY. There so put that in your pipe & smoke it!

I had just made my WWF debut last night on Raw is War last night & now I was just getting to the arena for the Smackdown! tapings were Kaientai would be wrestling 'The guys that attacked the tag team champs the night before' as we were being called over the internet. As soon as I arrived I made my way to there locker room & hoped that they could talk english they should know how they have been in america for a good 3 or 4 years. After about 10 minutes of serching I finally found there locker room & let myself in. They looked suprised that I just came in.

"No knock?" Taka asked.  
"Not from me." I Replied.  
"Rude American." Funaki said. I looked around for a second.  
"What are you looking for?" Taka asked.  
"He said Rude American I dont see any americans here. Im Canadian."  
"What do you want?" Funaki asked.  
"You guys talk to Vince on what he wants in this match yet?"  
"Yes he said he wanted us to make it up as we went along." Taka said.  
"Ok. See you guys in the ring tonight." I left after saying that I think they might of said 'see you there' but Im not sure dont really care actually. As I was walking to my locker room I saw Molly talking to Crash & Hardcore but kept walking.  
"Hi Rage." Molly said with a smile. I just wove to her & kept walking I didnt want to stop & have a conversation. But i didnt get far becuase Molly walked over to me.  
"Hi Rage." She repeated.  
"I heard you the first time."  
"Then why didnt you answer me?"  
"I wove to you wasnt that enough?"  
"No. & I dotn call that much of a wave anyways."  
"Sorry."  
"Its ok just dont let it happen again."  
"Sure."  
"Not real talkative are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"Just cause."  
"Please tell me why."  
"Casue people talk. You tell them something & they tell someone else & strech it out of proportion & make you look bad."  
"Hmm...sounds to me like something like that heppened to you before."  
"Nope. But this way it wont happen either."  
"So where you going?"  
"My locker room."  
"Can I come?"  
"I have to get dressed."  
"No you dont you always wrestling in what your wearing you just put on Knee Pads & Elbow pads over it."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Cause I saw some of your OVW matches."  
"Of corse."  
"So can I come?"  
"If you dont ask any questions."  
"Alright." We kept on our way to my locker room & then when we got there Friday was looking more nervous then he was the night before.  
"Whats wrong with you?" I asked?  
"Oh I dont know Im having my first match in the WWF tonight thats all." he said.  
"But we made our debuts last night."  
"But our first match is tonight. This is nerve wrecking man!"  
"Oh dont worry about it Friday. If you dont think about it you wont get nervous." Molly said.  
"Yeah I guess your right. Im gonna go find someone to talk to. Oh yeah & Rage tommorow we gotta improve or looks."  
"Whats wrong with our looks?"  
"Nothing but if we take it up a step we might get more fans."  
"Maybe."  
"I think it sounds great I can help you guys out tommorow if you want to." Molly offered.  
"Thanks again Molly. Well I'll go now Im guess ing that you to would want to be alone." Before I could respond Friday left which left me & Molly alone.  
"What do you think he ment by that?" I asked.  
"I belive he thinks we like each other."  
"Well I dont hate you."  
"No I mean he thinks we really like each other."  
"Oh."  
"Nothing wrong with that is there?"  
"Well..." I looked Molly over. "No I dont think theres anything wrong with that." I smiled at Molly.  
"WOW! Thats it is possible! I didnt think your face could do that!"  
"Do what?" I asked confused.  
"Smile silly."  
"Oh...yeah that it has been a while."  
"You should smile more then It works."  
"Im sure."  
"It does!" She insisted "Anyways you gonna get a new look like Friday suggested?" She asked.  
"I dont know I dont really want to change my ring clothes there to comfie."  
"There just your street clothes."  
"Street clothes or not thats what Im gonna wrestle with."  
"Alright fine then. But you can do something with your hair."  
"Whats wrong with my hair then?" I asked.  
"Well nothing but you can do something with it. It might just get you over with the fans more."  
"Ok then what do you suggest?"  
"Well its pretty long so why not put it in dreadlocks."  
"Dreadlocks?"  
"Yeah I bet they would suit you perfect...& you can dye it Red too...a bright red!" Before I could relpy to Mollys suggestion Friday ran in the room.  
"C'mon man we have to get ready now."  
"Already?"  
"Yeah."  
"Damm. Time flies I guess."  
"Sure does now come on."  
"Hold yer horses Friday." I got up off the couch & walked to the door.  
"Good luck." Molly said.  
"What?"  
"Just wishing you luck. I'll be rooting for you."  
"Oh. Ok thanks." I left the room leaving Molly there alone & walked up just behind the entrence way where Friday was waiting. I had to laugh at myself when I looked at the monitor to see Kaientais usual bad godzilla looking promos then looked to the other side of me to see some other guy with a mic talking for them.  
"Indeed" he finished for Funaki then there music hit again & they made it to the ring.  
"Ok here goes Rage." Friday said to me. Our music hit & when walked out the entrence & onto the ramp to get absolute no reaction from the crowd until they reconigzed us from the night before as The Hardy Boyz attackers.  
"...& we've gotten word from the back that this new tag team is called The Maniacs & the one with the long black hair is named Rage & the other named Friday. & I'll tell you what the crowd dosent seem to like them to much." Micheal Cole said doing his announcing job. We made our way to the ring & had in minutes had Kaientai ready to loose. Friday had Taka on the outside taking the fight to him & I was in the ring & after nailing Funaki with a quick chair shot when the ref wasnt looking then did The Inner-Rageto finish him off for the 3 count not that I needed to to the Inner-Rage after the chair shot but hey what the hell. We started walking back up the ramp after our victory when The Hradyz with Lita came out & attacked us. We battled up to the stage when I Threw Matt off the stage & threw a table then we both double teamed Jeff until Lita jumped in which didnt do to much for The Hardyz cause after I knocked her flat on her ass with one of The Hardys Tag team belts they had brought out then we went back to double teaming Jeff & then threw him off the stage. On top of Matt & finally after a job well done we took one more look at Matt, Jeff, & Litas lifeless bodies & made our way to the back.  
"You guys really are Maniacs!" Some guy said I think that he was the guy that set up the fireworks. We just kept walking back to our dressing room.  
"You know Rage he was right we never did anything like that in OVW." Friday said.  
"& This isnt The OVW Friday if we wanna stay on top here in The WWF we gotta go to extreme measures."  
"Still when you hit Lita with the belt it didnt look to have much give."  
"It didnt." We got to our locker room & then Friday left.  
"Ok listen man I cant get it off my mind I gotta go find Matt, Jeff, & Lita to see if there ok." Friday said as he was already walking away to find them. I just looked at him then went into mt locker room. Strangly Molly wasnt there I figured that she would of stayed & waited for me. Guess I was wrong. I just turned on the monitor in the room & watched the replay of what we just did. I had to admitt it actually felt good & hearing the fans scream swear words that had never even existed earlier in the night. I liked that. I love being a heel & have the fans hate me. To do things & not have to explain yourself like a face would have to. Its so much easier to have the fans hate you instead of liking you. I would take the path of a Triple H before the path of a 1980's verison of Hulk Hogan anyday. I just sat back & kept watching the replay which was being shown for about the 20th time with that look of pride on your face you get when you see your kid say there first word or take a first step. It was ok to say I was psycho cause it felt like that sometimes I did what I had to do to win & now finally The WWF & its fans would be full of Rage.

Well theres Part 2. Like it? I hope so I think its way better then the old story was that one wasnt going anyweres. Well if you like it review me & tell me to keep it up or if you hate it Flame me more then you have flamed anyone in your life. I can take it.


	3. Challanges Issued

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANY THING RELATED TO THE WWF. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN HERE IS THE RAGE, & FRIDAY.

"Ok the Hardy Boyz are here & there issuing a challange to The Maniacs Rage, & Fri..." Kevin Kelly was interupted by the Matt when he grabbed the mic from him.  
"You two must think your really something dont you?" Matt Started "You make your debut last monday night & at raw & attacked us. Who do you think you are trying to start off on the top when we had to work our way to the top to get these tag titles. Either way your getting what you want if you want a title shot you got it at Armageddon but if you loose then your out of the WWF for good." Matt said & passed the mic to Jeff.  
"Its funny the Par Per View is called Armageddon & its where your going to have your first & last Pay Per View. It was bad enough throwing us off the Stage on Smackdown! but theres no excuse for what you did to Lita. She couldnt be here tonight because of you thats why at Armageddon your out of the WWF as soon as you loose." Jeff said Then high-fived Matt & left.  
"You heard it here first folks The Hardys have issued a challange to The Maniacs with wome pretty big stipulations will they accept?" Kevin Kelly said as the camra faded out & went to the ring for the next match. I had just arrived at the arena & went stright to my locker room where Friday was waiting.  
"Rage finally what took you so lo...what the hell did you do to your hair?"  
"Dyed it bright red & put it in Dreadlocks."  
"Red Dreads...that new...anyways forget about that The Hardys just challanged us to a match at Armageddon."  
"Great those tag team belts are as good as ours now."  
"I dont think we should accept there challange."  
"Why not?"  
"Because if we loose then we have to leave the WWF forever."  
"That all?"  
"That all? What do you mean that all? If we loose we'll be gone."  
"So where not gonna loose."  
"How do you know that."  
"Because I know." Before Friday can reply there was a knock at the door. Kevin Kelly was there to see if we accept the Hardys challange.  
"We would love a shot at the titles but those stipulations are just to much for us to accpet." Friday said.  
"Oh please Hardys we'll take you up on your offer Im not worried about leaving the WWF after Armageddon because where going to win. But lets raise the danger factor a little why dont we make it a No Holds Barred match." I said & then slammed the door in Kevin Kellys face.  
"What do you think your doing? What if we loose?" Friday yelled at me.  
"Shut up. We wont loose unless you let them beat you & cause I know for damm well sure that I wont let them beat me."  
"But it can happen is not impossible!" He kept yelling at me thinking this was the biggest mistake I ever made.  
"Jesus Christ man stop your crying & shut the fuck up!" I Yelled back.  
"Dammit you were never this bad in The OVW." Friday said rather calmly as he walked out of the locker room. I just laughed to myself & started to put on my wrestling gear which consisted of the traditional Wrestling boots, Elbow pads, & Knee Pads its all I ever used. As I was tying up the boots when there was a knock at the door.  
"Who the hell is it?" I yelled just being myself.  
"Its Molly" I heard from outside the door.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Just as well." I said as she opened the door I didnt even bother to look up at her as she walked in I just started to tie my other boot.  
"Hi Rage." She said to me.  
"Yeah, yeah what do you want?"  
"Ok its nice to see you too."  
"If you say so."  
"Yes, I guess I do."  
"So I'll ask again what do you want?"  
"Ok dont take this the wrong way ot anything but...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? What if you loose the match!" This sparked my intrest & made me look up for the first time since she came in.  
"Did Friday talk to you or something?"  
"No. I was watching the monitor in my locker room when you accepted the challange. Rage you could be gone from the WWF! Is that what you want!"  
"No but its not going to happen."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Its gonna be a no holds barred match."  
"How do you know for sure they havent accpeted it yet."  
"Dont speak so fast." I pointed to the moniter where Kevin Kelly had caught up with The Hardys again & informed them that we accepted there macth & challanged them to make it a no holds barred match.  
"They want it no holds barred? They got it!" was all Matt said & they left.  
"See Molly told you."  
"So how does that help anyways?"  
"No holds barred equals no rules."  
"So whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Whatever you want it to. Me & Fridays match is up next against Too Cool Im gonna make a example out of them to let the Hardys know what there getting into. See ya later Molly." I said & left the locker room & headed to the entrence way. "Theme Ready?" I asked one of the guys there.  
"Yes."  
"The New Theme music I asked for?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." Vince had got Jim Johnson or what ever the guys name is to do a theme for Me & Friday but I thaught it sucked & asked if I can get 'take a look around.' by Limp Bizkit I love that song & it could probally help to syke out your opponet having them face a tag team whos theme song is the same as the one from Mission Impossible 2. It could get them to thinking that it would be mission impossible to beat us. As I was finishing my thaught the new music hit & we walked out on the ramp getting twice as many boos from the crowd as on Smackdown! the week before.  
"Dude they hate us! They really hate us!" Friday said with a smile.  
"Of corse they do." I said as we were walking down the ramp & into the ring. Then Too Cools music hit & the fans went wild. They did there lame ass walk or dance or what ever you want to call it down to the ring the second they got in the ring I attacked & Friday followed getting us the early advantage The match went on for about another 10 minutes when I was getting bored of waiting to be taged in so I jumped down of the ring apron garbbed a chair & started to beat Scotty 2 Hotty with it then when I was done with him I jumped in the ring & started to beat Grandmaster Sexay with it the ref called for the DQ for Too Cool but I could care less I just started to hit the ref with the chair then & then took Grandmaster Sexay threw him on my shoulder & did the Inner-Rage & ordered Friday to get on the top rope to do The Friday NightX Out. Then I felt we sent a good enough message to The Hardy Boyz & left the ring with the fans booing us all the way. When we finally got to the back Friday spoke up.  
"Damm dont you think that was a bet much?" He asked.  
"Its never to much."  
"I think that was then."  
"Dont get soft on me Friday." I said He just looked at me somewhat surprised.  
"Im not getting soft."  
"You seem like it then."  
"Well Im not...Hey I gotta go take care of some things ok? See ya later." Friday said as he was already leaving. I found it pretty odd. Ever since we got to the WWF hes always got something to take care of. Oh well I didnt have time to worry about that now. I needed to get out of my wrestling gear...well the knee pads, elbow pads, & boots. I didnt find the boots as comfie as my usual ones but I can put with them. I got to my locker room & went in. No one was there.  
"Good. Im alone." I said to myself I sometimes had an annoying habbit of talking to myself when no one else was around.  
"Not completely alone." A voice said from the washroom.  
"Molly?"  
"Yeah its me." Molly came out of the washroom brushing her teeth.  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked.  
"Crash & Hardcore got in a arguement & tried to get me to choose sides so I just left I dont want anything to do with those too." Molly went back into the washroom & finished brushing her teeth. "Dont you think you went a bit far out there tonight against Too Cool?" She asked.  
"No. In fact Im starting to think I should of beat them more they were able to walk back from the ring under there own stregnth." Molly came out of the washroom now that she was finished brushing her teeth.  
"Your not serious?"  
"Sure I am." I started to take off the little wrestling gear I had on.  
"Thats crazy. You shouldnt enjoy hurting people."  
"Who says I enjoy it?"  
"Well the way your talking it seems like you do."  
"Molly if you lived the same life I have you would be the same way."  
"Doubt it."  
"Heh you dont know what I have been through."  
"Ok then. Tell me."  
"Nope. No one knows about my past & I would rather keep it that way."  
"You can trust me I wont tell anyone."  
"I dont trust anyone. Like Steve Austin always says D.T.A. Dont trust anybody."  
"It couldnt of been that bad."  
"Like I said. You dont know what I have been through. So now if you'll excuse me Im going to the hotel Im tired."  
"Can I bum a ride? I dont want to go with Crash or Hardcore tonight." I had to think it over for a minute I liked to be alone when Im driving I dont think there had ever been anyone in my car besides me before.  
"Ok hurry up then."  
"Alright." Molly grabbed her bag. "Ok Im ready."  
"That was fast. Arnt you going to get out of your wrestling gear first?" I asked.  
"Na I'll do that at the hotel."  
"Ok then lets go." We both left the arena, got into my car & started to drive to the hotel. We didnt say anything to each other on the way to the hotel I think Molly figured I like to think when I was driving. I kinda felt weird having someone else there I actually wanted to talk to her but Im not that great at starting a conversatation so I waited for her to say something when she didnt. Oh well no biggie I guess. We got to the hotel & went to our own rooms for the night.  
"Something about that girl." I said to meself. "Its probally nothing." I turned on the TV in the room & watched the last 5 minutes of Raw Is War then then went to sleep thinking about Molly. It was the first time I went to sleep thinking about someone in years. There was without a doubt something about Molly.

& Theres The 3rd Part hope you liked it in fact if you did like it tell me what you think in a review.


	4. Armageddon

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF...But if I did I would be bathing in a tub of money with supermodels all around me...THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY.

The day of the Armageddon Pay Per View had come. Tonight would be the night that we wrestle The Hardy Boyz in a No Holds Barred match for the tag team titles & if we lost We would be banned from the WWF for good. Friday was really nervous & pasing the room which was annoying the hell out of me.  
"Would you stop it! I yelled at him  
"Sorry but Im nervous."  
"Your always nervous!"  
"Well I cant help it if we loose then were gone from The WWF thanks to you!"  
"Oh shut up I cant here the announcers." I said as I turned up the TV.  
"What match is on?" He asked  
"Val Venis vs. Jericho for the I.C. Title." I said calmly & finished watching the match where Y2J retained the title. "he next match was for the womens championship." I told Friday.  
"Isnt Molly in that one?"  
"Yeah Molly, Ivory, & Lita in a triple Threat...Hey look at this."  
"What?"  
"Each woman has someone out there with her."  
"So...Steven Richards is with Ivory, Crash is with Molly & -"  
"& Matt Hardy is with Lita." I finished his sentence.  
"So what?"  
"Oh...nothin...Hey Im gonna go out & get a pepsi from the machine you want one?"  
"Na I'll pass"  
"Alright." I left the Locker room with way different intentions then to get a soda though Instead I found myself making my way through the crowd with a steel chair in hand. Soon enough I got to the barrier & saw what was going on Ivory was on the floor being helped up by Steven Richards & Lita had Molly pretty much knocked out & beat while Matt had his back turned showing off to the fans. Thats when I jumped the barrier & hit Ivory with the chair & then got in the ring & hit Lita in the head with the chair as hard as I could then I threw the chair out of the ring at Matt to get his attention when I got it I jumped on the ropes & then did a Swanton bomb on Matt to both hurt & mock the Hardys at the same time & then kept hitting Matts Leg with the chair until Jeff ran out then I hopped the barrier & made my way to the through the fans again while Jeff checked on his brother meanwhile in the Ring Molly just started to come back to her sences & crawled over on top of Lita for the three count & the win for the womens championship.  
"Yes." I said to myself I watched for a second as Crash & Molly celebrated the win & then made my way to the back to get to the soda machine. & I got there just in time to hear Molly shout out to me.  
"Rage!" I looked towards Molly & Crash.  
"Hey Molly."  
"I didnt need your help you know I could of won on my own."  
"Yeah Shes a Holly & if theres one thing us Hollys dosent need is help to win a match." Crash insisted.  
"I know you didnt need any help but I was out there to take out Matt & since I was there I said fuck it & hit Lita while I was at it anything to get under the Hardys skin."  
"But what about Ivory why did you hit her with the chair?" She asked.  
"She was in my way."  
"Honest?" She asked.  
"I dont lie I just tell it how it is."  
"That seems to be true." Crash said.  
"Well Molly I gotta go get ready for my match its up next but I would like to be the first to says Congrats on winning the title."  
"Thanks but Crash was the first."  
"Oh I see...Well Congrats anyways."  
"Thanks." Molly said as I walked back to my locker room where I meet with Friday again.  
"Just going to get a soda huh?" He said.  
"Yeah & I got one."  
"You also beat the hell out of Matt Hardy."  
"Whats your point?"  
"Are you nuts?"  
"Hey I did it for you!"  
"For me?"  
"Ok not just for you but Hell your pasing was driving me nuts so now you can relax theres no way Matts gonna be able to wrestling tonight Im pretty sure I broke his leg."  
"Broke his leg? God you were nuts before but this is to much Im outta here!" Friday was fliping out & left the room.  
"Heh if you cant handle that I dont know what your even doing in this business." I said to Friday even though he was long gone by now. I looked at the monitor It was The Big Show vs. Kane & by the way The Big Show Looked Kane was justa minute or two away from winning. My match was next so I decided to go out to the entrence way & wait until it was time for my match. The Big Show Kane match was over 5 minutes after I got there Show came back & got the win. I looked around but Friday was no where to be seen. Then seconds before the music hit Friday came.  
"Where the hell were you!" I asked & we were walking down the ramp.  
"Just taking care of some business dont worry about it." We got in the ring & fans were already throwing garbage at us in the ring. Then The Hardyz music hit & Jeff walked out on the stage with both Title belts & a mic.  
"Most people would just forfit the match & the title if there tag team partner was taken out." He started. "Rage tonight you hurt Lita again. Bad. & I dont know if you know it or not & I guess you would be proud of yourself but you broke Matts leg tonight." The fans started to boo us some more. "Now like I said most people would just give up but hey Im not most people. Not only have you taken out my best friends tonight but you also pissed me off more then you can belive! Before Matt was taken out by the ambulance he told me to do what I wanted & what I want to to take you both on I dont care if its a handicap match & I dont give a damm if its no holds barred cause that suits me just fine. Either way after tonight you two wont be in the WWF anymore!" Jeff droped the mic & ran to the ring where I attacked him as soon as he slid under the bottom ropes. Friday just looked at me attacking him & jumped out of the ring & sat down next to Jim Ross & Paul Haymen who were announcing the Par Per View.  
"What are you doing here your team has the advantage you can beat Jeff Hardy & win the Tag team titles!" Paul excalaimed  
"First off What Rage did tonight to Matt & Lita wernt right & I didnt have anything to do with it. BUt he did it so our team could get the advantage. I dont think so. As far as Im considered now this match is a one on one match Im not going to have anything to do with it." Friday explained.  
"Are you nuts? What if Jeff wins? You would be gone from the WWF." Paul said.  
"I know. But if we win like this I couldnt live with myself."  
"Well it looks to me Paul that one of The Maniacs has a heart." J.R. said.  
"I didnt want to have anything to do with the half of the stuff Rage does hes just a psycho." Friday said. When ever everyone was saying it didnt make a difference to me I was at the moment getting my ass kicked by Jeff Hardy. I needed to change that as soon as I could & that chance came to me when Jeff threw me out of the ring. I reached under the ring & when he came flying off the top rop at me I rolled out of the way & hit him with a Broom stick I just found under the ring. I threw Jeff in the ring climbed the top rope threw the broom stick down on the mat to use again later & did a missledrop kick. After that I garbed the Broom stick & cracked it off against Jeffs head busting him wide open.  
"Looks like I get first blood." I said to a senceless Jeff I went for the pin then 1...2...I got back up I didnt want it to end yet I wanted to hurt Jeff bad I wanted to make him an example of what I can & would do to anyone who gets in my way. I untied one of the turnbuckles & dragged Jeff over there & slamed his aleady busted open head against the unforgiving steel a couple of times & let him fall back to the mat. What else could I do to him before I leave...What else break his leg like I did to his brothers. I got out of the ring garbbed a chair & got back into the ring I hit Jeff in the head with it just for the hell of it & then went to work on the leg I closed the chair around jeffs leg & stomped on it a few times. I was pretty sure I heard a snap the thrid time but I wanted to make sure I climbed on the top rope again & jumped down on the chair his leg was broken now for sure. There wasnt much left I could do to him but I refused to give up there had to be more I could do. I looked under the ring again & started to drool at what I had found a sledge hammer Triple Hs favorite weapon. I could do so much damage with this. I got back in the Ring & hit his leg with it a couple of times & then hit him in the stomach with it. I just as well break a few ribs while I was at it. After I finished with the sledge hammer I picked up the bloody & broken Jeff Hardy & did The Inner-Rage on him then went for the three count. I got it of corse Jeff wasnt moving at all & I had made a damm good example of him you couldnt even see the colour or his skin on his face it was all red covered in blood. I kicked Jeff a few more times until Friday came in the ring & stoped me.  
"Dammit man you won! You dont have to kill him!"He yelled at me.  
"Im not trying to kill him." I said "Im just trying to end his career." Friday looked at me like he never had before he had fear in his eyes. Thats when the E.M.T.s ran out to help Jeff. Friday was already checking to see how bad I hurt him. Its also when I decided to go to backstage I had done what I set out to do.


	5. The Night After

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY...& the little bit of booze I have while Im writing this...

I had just got to the arena for Raw Is War & noticed everyone looking at we differently from how they used to. Probally because of what I did to The Hardy Boyz the night before mostly Jeff. Either way I won the Tag team belts for me & Friday. I didnt have it with me though I left the arena right after the match last night I left Friday with the Belts. I kept walking to the locker room with no one talking to me. Finally I hate talking to people. I kept on to my locker room when someone spoke up.  
"Your a real psycho." I turned around & saw it was Steve Blackman & I walked up to him.  
"Whats your point?" I asked  
"You wanna know my point?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll show you in the ring tonight if you got the guts for it that is."  
"Fine. Its your funeral." I said & started to walk off.  
"Its gonna be a Hardcore match!" He yelled at me.  
"Suits me fine." I said & kept walking. Soon enough I got to the locker room where Friday was sitting watching the monitor.  
"You & Blackman tonight huh?" He asked there must of been a camra man around that I didnt see.  
"Thats right."  
"What about defending the tag titles tonight."  
"Do it yourself I won the titles on my own last night you defend them on your own tonight."  
"Against Edge & Christian? Theres no way I'll win!"  
"Fine then I forfit my half of the tag titles go find another partner."  
"You cant be serious."  
"Im always serious."  
"Damm I cant belive you!" Friday yelled as he left the locker room looking for a new tag team partner. I put my attention to the monitor to see yet another Kane & Undertaker vs. Rikishi & Haku match.  
"Getting tired of seeing those." I saidto myself & grabbed my little wrestling gear out of my bag & started to put them on. As I was tying up my boots there was a knock on my door. I opened it & it was just some dumbass telling me my match was next. I slammed the door in his face & finished tying up my boots.  
"Damm gonna have to find Molly later then." I said & ran out of the room to the entrence way for my match. As my music hit I could hear more boos then Triple H got earlier in the night when he came out for his usual interview. I got in the ring & waiting for Blackman to come out to a huge pop. He ran down the ramp jumped in the ring & the match was on. I hate to admitt it but the first five or six minutes of the match was all Blackman kicking my ass He made his mistake though when he went to get those damm sticks & showed off to the fans thats when I took the time to grab a trash can lid & nail Blackman with it three or four times over the head. I then grabbed on of the sticks Blackman had dropped & started to beat him with it. I didnt want to be out there to long I wanted to find Molly. It was a big mistake to take my mind off Blackman as he grabbed the other stick & gave me a hard shot to the head with it busting me open. Thats when I got pissed & ran to the outside to look under the ring to see what goodies I could find but Blackman was right behind me. We started to Battle to the announce table where I grabbed J.R.s Pitcher of water & shattered it against Blackmans head. Instead of going for the pin though I picked up Blackman & gave him the Inner-Rage on a steel Chair on the outside just to make sure thats when I pinned him for the three count & made my way to the back to find Molly. First place I looked was My Locker room since she goes there after my matchs sometimes. Not today though. There next place I looked was where else The Hollys locker room if Molly wasnt there then Crash & Hardcore would know where she was. I walked to the locker room & just went on it.  
"Wheres Molly?" I asked Crash & Hardcore. As soon as I went into the room Crash jumped back behind Hardcore.  
"Shes not here." Crash squeaked out.  
"You guys know where she is then?" I asked.  
"We havent seen Molly all day Hardcore said. "Dont you think you should clean the blood off your face & get stiched up before you do anything else?" He asked.  
"Got all night for that." I said & left the room after another half hour of looking I pretty much gave up & went to get stiched up. I was watching the monitor & saw Friday in the ring against Edge & Christan. Friday didnt have anyone in his courner so the match was pretty much over before it started but Edge & Christain finished the deal with when they did a Con-Chair-Tou on Friday to become Tag team champs for the 6th time. By the time the match was over I was stiched up & ready to go. I had just as well go to the hotel I thaught Im not finding Molly here tonight. I went to the locker room to take off my boots, elbow pads, & Knee pads. When I got there i was suprised to see Molly passing Friday a Ice pack to put on his head.  
"There you are Ive been looking for you for a while now." I said.  
"Oh...hi Rage." She said.  
"Something wrong?" I asked.  
"Well...last night you beat Jeff Hardy to a bloody pump to win the tag titles & tonight you forfited your half of the tag titles so you could prove yourself against Blackman which you did."She said  
"Yeah great huh?"  
"NO!" she yelled. "You dont have to prove anything anymore to anyone!" she said.  
"Thats where your wrong I have to prve it to myself." I yelled back at her. I grabbed my bag then & left."  
"Why does he do that?" She asked Friday.  
"You cant blame the guy I guess." Friday said.  
"Of corse we can!"  
"You maybe. But I after what he went through."  
"You know?"  
"Some of it. But not everything. Somethings he kept to himself."  
"Can you tell me?" Molly asked.  
"No he made me promice that I wouldnt."  
"Please I wont tell anyone." Molly Begged. Just then Crash ran into the room.  
"Hey Molly come on our match is next." He said  
"What? Already? I cant go." She said.  
"But YOu gotta go Moll its a mixed tag match & you want back at Raven & Tori dont you?"  
"Well yeah but-" She was cut off by Friday.  
"You should go Molly Im going to the hotel now." Friday said.  
"Alright...I'll be out in a minute Crash." Molly said feeling defeated.  
"Great see you then." Crash said leving the room. Molly walked over to Friday & Gabbed his hand.  
"Please tell me Friday." She said almost ready to cry.  
"...Alright come to my hotel room tonight & I'll tell you then." Friday said & grabbed his bag to leave.  
"Thanks Friday. You have no idea how much this means to me." Molly said & hugged Friday. "I have to go now Crash is waiting." She said & left the room.  
"Heh...Stupid girl. You have no idea at all." Friday said when Molly left with a new smile on his face one that seem rather evil. He laughed a little picked up his bag & left for the hotel.

Well theres Part 5 hope you liked it. The Next chapter will be a little different Instead of being in Rages Point Of View it will be in Mollys Point of View. Well tell me what you thaught of this chapter & review.


	6. Mollys Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY

NOTE: Since Rage is not in this chapter will be in Molly Hollys Point Of View instead of Rages Point of View.

More then once I wondered what Rages backround was but he refused to tell me no finally I'll find out tonight when Friday tells me. Well tells me the part that he knows anyways but thats good enough for me now. Maybe I can understand what Rage went through hes always saying that if I lived his life I would of turned out like him now.  
"Ready Moll?" My cousin Crash asked.  
"Yeah I guess." I replied. Nothing could be further from the truth. My head wouldnt be in the mixed tag match with Raven & Tori it was on Rage & his backround & what makes him do what he does. Our music hit & it made me jump a little.  
"Something wrong Molly?" Crash asked concernerd.  
"No just had my mind on something else that time." I said.  
"Well ok but you had better push it out of your head."  
"Yeah I guess." Crash smiled & me & I smiled back. What else could I do? If I didnt he would of knew I didnt have my mind on the task at hand.  
"Come on Molly our music is playing." Crash Grabbed my hand & pulled me along until we walked through the entrence way. We did our usualy Holly walk to the ring & got in & waited until Ravens music hit. I know that I would like Raven if it wasnt for his constant whining about anything & everything. As for Tori well I just hated her. They walked out onto the ramp to there usual boos. & ran into the ring Crash & Raven started the match & Crash had control of it at first then Raven taged in Tori so Crash had to tag me in this took me completely by suprise since I wasnt even watching the match. When I felt Crash tagged me I just shook it off though & jumped in the ring & started to fight Tori she got the advantage right away no matter how much I tried I couldnt get my mind off what Friday might say about Rage tonight. Finally I got Tori down on the mat & made a big mistake & started to show off to the fans when I turned around to face Tori again I got my Womens title belt to the face knocking me down for the easy three count. After there win Raven & Tori ran off like they had just robbed a bank & Crash came in the ring to check up on me.  
"Molly are you ok?" He said.  
"Yeah. I think so. She just suprised me." I explained to Crash as he was helping me back up.  
"Thanks Crash."  
"Your sure your ok?" He asked again while we were walking to the back.  
"Yes Crash Im sure. " I insited as we got to the back. "Now Crash if you dont mind I gotta go to the hotel."  
"Already?" He asked "Why?" I had to think fast I couldnt tell him the real reason.  
"Ok Crash I lied I have a bet of a head ache but a little sleep will fix me right up." I lied.  
"Oh well ok then I'll see you later." he said but I was already gone running to my car so I could get to the hotel. As I was on my way it occured to me that Friday didnt tell me his room number. Ok forget it I'll think of that when I get there. When I did get there though all the thaughts on what to do lifted since Friday was there in the lobby waiting for me. I ran over & hugged him in advance for the info I was going to get.  
"When I got here I realized that I forgot to tell you the room number. What was the hug for?" Friday asked.  
"For what your going to tell me." I answered.  
"Oh right." he said " Follow me." We went to the elevator & onto the floor where his room was then into his room.  
"Ok tell me." I said.  
"Hold your horses Molly." Friday said as he walked over to the mini bar. "Want anything to drink?" He asked.  
"No thanks I dont drink. Its not good for you. Now come on tell me Rages story already." I said.  
"Geez Molly hold on for a second would ya." He sat on the bed & patted it for me to sit next to him so I did anything for him to tell me about Rage right about now.  
"Now will you tell me?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Great! What happened tell me everything you know!"  
"Ok. But first Molly you cant talk to anybody about tonight espically Rage if he found out he would kill me."  
"But I mainly want to know so I can talk to Rage about it."  
"Promice me Molly!" He ordered. I had to think it over for a second.  
"Oh...alright." I lied but I needed to know the dirt on Rage.  
"Well..." He put down the liquor he had on the floor.  
"Well what?" I was starting to get tired waiting for him to tell me. He put his arm around my shoulder & I pushed it off. "Would you tell me already Friday!" I yelled at him & jumped up off the bed.  
"Molly...Do you really want to know about Rage wouldnt you rather know about me?" He asked This confused me a little.  
"Maybe someother time but right now I would really like to know about Rage." I said. Friday stood up, walked over to the window took a look out smiled & walked back over in front of me.  
"Well then It started back in The OVW." He started Finally he was telling me. " I had just meet Rage he didnt seem to like me at first thats why I was suprised when you to hit it off."  
"Hit it off are you kidding?" I asked.  
"Trust me I have known him for a long time you two hit it off."  
"Well Ok...but keep on with your story." I insisted.  
"Ok...anyways like I said he didnt seem to like me at first so you could imagine how pissed off he was when I ended up his tag team partner. He told me more then once that he hated my guts & that he hated my kind."  
"Hes racist to blacks?" I said shocked.  
"No. Thats what I thaught at first but he quickly explained that what he ment by my kind was rich people. People that had had it good there whole lives. People born with 'a mother fucking silver spoon in there godamm mouths' as he would say."  
"Oh...thats a relif...well sorta."  
"Anyways he hated being my tag team partner first but or team The Maniacs became really popular really fast & after a while he got used to me & we became friends...or as close as you can be to a friend to Rage. I say about after five months in the OVW the WWF took notice of us & now three months later where we are in the WWF. You know the rest." He said.  
"I know the rest?" I said...Ok now I was pissed. "I dont know shit all! you told me you knew about his past & would bring me up to speed You didnt tell me jack shit! & let me tell you something else Jack is on vacation!" I yelled at Friday & Turned my back to him. I couldnt belive what I had just said. Not in my whole life have I ever yelled at anyone like that it was like I was someone else I turned around to face Friday again & I saw the hurt in his eyes."I...Im sorry...I have to go." I squeaked out somehow & turned to leave but He grabbed my arm & pulled me back. "Friday I said Im sorry."  
"You think I care if your sorry or not?" He yelled at me now I guess it was his turn to be pissed I couldnt really blame him after my outburst. "Im going to tell you a secret Molly. Your right I dont know jack shit about Rage he never told me what it was like for him & to be honest I dont care! I hate Rage & I always have Ive only used him to get to were I am today!" He yelled at me.  
"But I thaught-"  
"No Molly you dont think Your a stupid bitch!" I struggled to get out of him grip but he was way to strong. "You want to hear my story Molly? The last year I stuck with Rage waiting just waiting for the time when I could get at him he didnt like me & I just hated him & now finally the time to get back at him has come!  
"What are you talking about?" I asked confused  
"You Molly your how I get at Rage. You see Rage really seems to like you so you can imagine how pissed he will be if I...well Let me just show you!" As soon as he finished he pulled be next to him & kissed me then threw me on the bed. No way this was happening! Friday jumped on top of me & kept kissing me no matter how much I fought to get away from him it was just no use he was way to strong for me. Then I saw a way to escape I grabbed the bottle of liquor by the bed & smashed it against Fridays head & thank god I knocked im out. I ran out of the room then & down the hall to the elvator I got in the elevator & I had never been so happy in my life there in the elevator was Crash & Hardcore who where just getting back from the arena I hugged Hardcore crying.  
"Molly Whats wrong?" Hardcore asked.  
"Its Friday." I got out somehow between the crying.  
"What did he do?" Crash asked.  
"He was forcing himselfon me but I managed to get away." I said.  
"That bastard!" Hardcore said. "Tommorow night at The Smackdown! tapings Im going to kill that son of a bitch!" He finished.  
"Yeah I might expect something like that from Rage since hes sort of a loose cannon but Friday seems so nice." Crash said.  
"Thats what I thaught." I said.  
"Ok Molly what were you doing there in the first place?" Hardcore asked.  
"He said he knew why Rage is the way he is & why he does the things he does like to Jeff Hardy last night."  
"Did he tell you?" Crash asked. Hardcore shook his head & slapped the back of Crashs head.  
"You idiot do you honestly think he told her?" Hardcore yelled at Crash.  
"Oh yeah right." Crash said. The elevator came to a stop & we went to Crash & my room we were sharing one Hardcore had his own room he likes to be on his own. "So Molly are you ok?" Crash asked.  
"Yeah I guess I am." I said I was ok on the outside but inside I was hurting bad Friday was supposed to be my friend.  
"Dammit!" Hardcore said as he slammed his hand down on the Television! "Hes dead! Tommorow night on the Smckdown! tapings Im going to rip that son of a bitch apart!" Hardcore yelled Then left the room. Probally to look for Friday.  
"So your ok?" Crash asked again.  
"Yes Crash dont ask again. Im ok. But right now I think I would just like to get some sleep its been a long day." I said & got lay on the bed.  
"Ok Molly you get your sleep I'll stay awake & protect you in case anyone comes in ok." Crash said. I had to smile at him anything to protect his cousin. I closed my eyes knowing that I would be safe for sure & went to sleep.

Well Thats part 6. What a tough chapter for Molly & I guess Friday showed his true colors. In the next chapter it will be back to Rages Point of View & speaking of Rage you damm well better know he wont take this good & what does Hardcore have planned? One way to find out read the next chapter I'll get it up as soon as I can which will probally be pretty fast :) Well if you like this Story so far why dont you tell me how you think about it in a review.


	7. First Blood

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY

Well I was late getting to the arena again. When I got there I was suprised to see Molly there waiting for me last time I saw her she was pretty pissed at me. As soon as I got out of the car she ran up hugged me & started to cry a little.  
"Ummmm...whats going on?" I asked really confused about this.  
"It was Friday. He said he wanted to get back at you for the way you used to treat him so he started to force himself on me but I got away." She said. This caught me by suprise Friday did this? He would never do anything like this. I was shocked to say the least.  
"Friday did that?" I asked still not beliving it.  
"Yes." She said. I gave Molly the bag with my stuff in it & started walking. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Me & Friday still share a locker room & Im going to go kick his ass." I said. Molly garbbed my arm & held me back. "Let go Molly Im not letting him get away with this!" I yelled at her I didnt mean to & she knew it she didnt seem upset at all.  
"No Rage please Hardcore is going to wrestling him tonight In a first blood match he'll take care of him you can share the Locker room with me, Crash, & Hardcore tonight just please let Hardcore do this one." She begged. I wanted at Friday bad now. But I couldnt help myself when I looked in Mollys eyes.  
"Alright I'll let Hardcore take care of it tonight but after tonight its my fight ok." I said & Molly hugged me & started to cry a little again.  
"Ok." was all she could get out I put my arm around her & we walked to her Locker room. Then from out of no where Al Snow ran in front of me & shook my hand.  
"Vote for me! Vote for me for Commissioner!" He yelled in our faces.  
"Al I dont know how to break this to you but-" I had to cut Molly off here.  
"No Molly leave him alone its for the best. You got it Al."  
"Great!" He yelled & gave us both a campain button with a picture of Head on it then walked away to terrorize someone else.  
"I think Mick Foley was right about him." I said & we kept walking to The Hollys locker room. When we finally got there Hardcore was punching the wall & Crash was watching the monitor.  
"Where the hell were you to?" Hardcore asked Molly.  
"I was waiting for Rage to come." she said.  
"Are you stupid Molly you could of been attacked out there & for all we know Rage probally set this all up himself." Hardcore said There was no doubt in my mind he still didnt like me or trust me after what I did to Jeff Hardy at Armageddon.  
"Rage wouldnt do anything like Friday did!" Molly yelled back at Hardcore.  
"Yeah Im sure he wouldnt. Now if you excuse me I have to go get some revenge on his tag team Partner." Hardcore said & started to leave.  
"Hes not my tag team partner anymore & hes alot tougher then he lets on." I said to hardcore offereing him some advice. Hardcore just shook his head & left the room. Molly sat on the couch next to Crash.  
"Hardcores match is up next?" Molly asked him.  
"Yeah Friday is going out to the ring now." Crash said I walked over to were Crash & Molly were sitting & watched as Hardcores music hit & he ran to the ring at Friday. As soon as he got into the ring Friday started to beat him with a Kendo sitck. I didnt know what was going on with Hardcore cause he didnt even seem to notice it. The took down Friday & started to pound the living crap out of him The match went on like that for another ten minutes.  
"Get him Hardcore." Crash would say every now & then Molly just watched the match without even as much as blinking. After another five minutes though things changed big time when Friday pulled a baseball bat from under the ring & hit Hardcore in the head with it with all of his stregnth which also busted Hardcore open & won the macth for firday. Im pretty sure he knocked him out too because Hardcore wasnt moving. Friday then dragged Hardcore to the top of the stage & called out for someone in the back & out walked The Big Show.  
"This is bad. Really really bad!." Crash was saying while Friday got The Big Show to work on beating the hell out of a already knocked out Hardcore. While Show was doing that Friday ran down off the stage & set up two tables on on top the other.  
"They cant do that they will kill him!" Molly yelled but it was excatlly what they did as soon as Friday had the tables set up The Big Show chokeslammed Hardcore through them. Then went to the backstage leaving Hardcore.  
"I have to get out there!" Molly said. I held her back no Molly thats just what they want Crash & I will go out there you stay here ok.  
"No I'm going too!" Molly said.  
"I know you wanna go Moll but Rage is right you have to stay here." Crash said.  
"Oh...alright but hurry up." She said then we took off out the door to where Hardcore was on our way there we were stopped by William Regal.  
"Excuse me Rage but were do you think your going" He said in that stupid British accent of his.  
"Keep going Crash." I said  
"Right." Crash said & kept running to where Hardcore was.  
"What do you want Regal?" I asked.  
"Well it appears to me that that bloody Wanker Al Snow was talking to you earlier tonight may I ask as to what you were talking about."  
"No you cant Now if you dont get the hell out of my way I'll kick your ass right back to Britian!"  
"Yes Im so sure you would. But I must insist on you tell me." Just then I saw Al Snow walk by as soon as he saw me talking to Regal he came running up tp us.  
"What do you think your doing Regal? Trying to steal my votes?" She yelled at Regal. This was perfect.  
"Thats right Al he was trying to get me to vote for him but I told him I was going to vote for you."  
"Oh is that so?" Al said.  
"Thats right Al why dont you take care of him while I go & spread the Word about your campain." I said as I started to walk away.  
"Dont Forget about the midgets!" Al yelled to me. I didnt say anything just kept running to the stage when I got there Hardcore & Crash were already gone I turned to go backstage to Molly again but as soon as I did The titontron came on showing Crash on the floor in the parking lot then the camera went up & I saw Molly being held back by The Big Show & Friday holding a chair.  
"Shit. I dont need this now." I said.  
"Well fans you always Thaught that Rage was the most brutal of the Maniacs right? Well your wrong Im twice as bad as Rage. Im sure you remember what Rage did to The Hardy Boyz? Well Instead of taking out two people I have decided of taking out three people The Hollys. Even cute little Molly here." Friday started to rub Mollys face. Ok that was enough for me I had seen enough & ran to the parking lot as fast as I could but by the time I finally got there it was too late Crash was still out cold & now Molly was bleeding & thrown through a car window I was pretty sure she was chokeslammed through it.  
"Dammit! We need some help ouver here" I yelled at no one in partictular. Soon The E.M.T.s got there & put Crash & Molly into an ambulance I climbed into the ambulance with them & drove to the hospital with them neither one was moving & on the whole way to the hospital I only had two things in mind number one I hoped Molly would be alright & number two on the next Raw is War I there wouldnt be enough left of Friday to fill up a match box.

Thus Chapter 7 comes to a end. Friday has a new best buddy, all of the Hollys have been taken out & Rage is pissed like he has never been pissed before But can Rage take out Friday now that he has The Big Show in his corner? Only one way to find out read on. Oh yeah & dont forget the Review.


	8. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF besides mabay a magazine or 2 & some other merchindice but I bought that with my own money godammit! anywayz THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY.

I was a day after The Smackdown! tapings & Firday & The Big Shows attack on The Hollys Crash was ok again now & Hardcore was still in the hospital but was expected to leave tomorrow. Molly was a different story altogether though she still hadnt even so much as moved since The Big Show had chokeslammed her through a cars front window. Crash kept running from Mollys room to Hardcores room he has also made the hospital gift shop rich He bought Molly a huge teddy bear & god only know how many flowers. He also bought Hardcore a small stuffed bear but Hardcore showing his fighting spirt just riped its head off & threw it on the floor. But it wasnt Hardcore I was worried about I couldnt care less about him He didnt like me & I didnt like him. That was just fine for me. Crash is different however hes as annoying as hell sometimes but you cant help but like the little guy a little he really grows on you. But Right now none of that stuff matters It was Molly that had my full attention shes the first friend that I had made since Friday Well then again He was faking it the whole time so I guess she was my first friend for...well I dont know how long its been. I looked out the hospital window at the cars zooming by outside Then looked back at Molly she was always so energitic it just hurt so much to see her just lying there & not even moving so much as an inch.  
"C'mon Molly snap out it of." I said to her quietly even though I knew she couldnt hear me or at least I dont think she could hear me I was hoping she was but I kinda figured that she couldnt. Just then the doctor walked in.  
"Dammit where have you been no one as been here all day!" I yelled at him  
"Well sir Im sorry but we do have other people in this hospital. Now would you tell me what is wrong with you wife?" The doc asked. My wife? shes not my wife shes not even my girlfriend were friends & thats where it ends.  
"Number one shes my friend not my wife." I said "Number two all I know is that shes just lying there & not moving."  
"Ok then whats your friends name?" He asked.  
"I should ask you the same thing doc."  
"My name is Dr. Quack."  
"Dr. Quack?" I asked If I wasnt so concerned with Molly I would of been on the floor laughing.  
"Dont let my name fool you I am a very experienced Doctor."  
"If you say so."  
"So whats the young ladys name?"  
"Molly."  
"& her last name?"  
"Holly."  
"Her name is Molly Holly & you make fun of mine?" He said grinning.  
"Dont start with me I have had a long day!" I warned him.  
"Ok I can see your concerned about your friend so tell me what happened to her or you dont know that either?" He asked I hate this doctor big time & felt like throwing him out of the fifth story window behind me but right now the quack was probally the only one who could help Molly.  
"She was chockedslammed through a cars front window." I explained the doctor looked at me confused.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Were wrestlers." I said.  
"Isnt all of that stuff fake?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah its real fake thats why Molly hasnt moved since last night!" I yelled.  
"Ok sorry no need to loose your temper. But if you'll excuse me I would like to run a few tests on Molly so if you could leave for a few minutes-"  
"Say no more Im already gone." I interupted him while leaving. I was pretty sure the quack wasnt to fond of me either & I just wanted to get away from him for a minute. Just then Crash came running down the hallway.  
"I thaught you were staying in there with Molly." He said.  
"Yeah I was but theres a quack in there running some tests on her now."  
"A duck?"  
"No Carsh a doctor but his name is Quack."  
"Oh...So is Molly still the same?"  
"Yeah no change. She still hasnet even moved so much as a inch."  
"Why do you care?" Crash asked. This completely caught me off gaurd why did I care?  
"Shes my friend Crash & shes the ony friend I have now that Friday turned on me."  
"Thats not true."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well geez Im your friend too arnt I?" Crash asked. I looked at Crash oddly I guess I never even thaught about Crash.  
"Yeah Crash. I guess your right." Just then the Doctor came out again.  
"Well whats up?" I asked  
"Im not sure yet we have to run some more tests tommorow." He said & walked away again.  
"God I cant belive I let this happen." I said as we walked back into Mollys room again."  
"It wasnt your fault Rage you tried all you could. You probally would of got beaten up too."  
"Even so if I did get there Molly wouldnt of got hurt. They hurt her to get to me & trust me it worked."  
"Dont go killing yourself over me Rage." Crash & I looked at Molly.  
"Your awake!" I said  
"I guess so. What happened?"  
"The Big Show chokeslammed you though the front window of a car." Crash explained.  
"Crash go to Hardcores room & Tell him Mollys awake." I said to him.  
"Right." Crash said & ran out of the room like he had just won the Hardcore title again.  
"So are you ok Molly?" I have a bad head ache...& my back hurt a bit but thats it." she said.  
"Why did you go out after them you know you were supposed to stay in the lcker room."  
"I know. But on the monitor Friday & The Big Show where beating up Crash & taking him out to the parking lot I knew I probally couldnt of helped but I just had to try."  
"You shouldnt of though."  
"I know but I had to hes family."  
"Still should of done it Molly."  
"Wouldnt you of done the same if it was your family in trouble?" She asked.  
"No."  
"No? Why not?"  
"Because I dont have a family Molly its just me."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah. Both my parents didnt have any brother or sisters & neither did I."  
"But What about your parents & Grandparents?"  
"There all dead I never knew any of my grandparents & my Parents are dead too."  
"They are?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Im so sorry Rage I didnt know."  
"Its ok."  
"That must be so hard for you not having a family & all I have a huge family."  
"I figured that since there are three of you in the WWF."  
"Rage?"  
"What?"  
"Why cant you tell me what your past was like?" She asked  
"I just cant Molly."  
"But why not? Can you tell me that much at least?"  
"No Molly I cant. Im sorry." I looked at Molly lying in the hospital bed she was hurt alot more then she was putting on & this whole thing started when Friday told her he knew what my past was like. I tried telling one person before & she said she never wanted to see me again after that.  
"Rage whatever it is It cant be that bad."  
"For you know but for me yes. It is I just cant tell anyone." as I finished that sentence Crash came back in.  
"I told Hardcore! Hes really happy or as happy as he can get anyways." Crash said.  
"Good to see you back Crash stay here with Molly Now I have to go."  
"Were are you going Rage?" Molly asked  
"I'll see you Monday Night if you can make it to Raw." I said & left.  
"Why does he have to keep so many secrets." Molly asked.  
"I dont know Moll. I guess its just the way he is."  
"If only he would tell me his past. I know he wants to tell me I can just feel it & I think its hurting him not telling anyone & keeping it a secret."  
"Hes just not ready to tell anyone yet Moll but Im sure that when he is ready he will but just not until then."  
"Well I just hope that day is soon."

Theres Part 8 Yeah I know no action at all in this chapter sorry about that but there should be some in the next chapter. Please review & tell me how you like this & if I should keep going. Its all on your shoulders so please review & tell me what you think.


	9. Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY.

It was five days since I saw Molly at the hospital I havent even talked to her since then. I didnt even know if she would be at Raw I was hoping to see her but at the same time I didnt want her to come just in case Friday or The Big Show would try anything either way I would be there when Crash got there I knew he would be there for sure. My wait didnt last to long as I saw Crashs car pull into the drive way. When the car stoped I was a little disapointed that Molly wasnt there but i was relived.  
"Mollys not here?" I asked him.  
"No. She & Hardcore are at the hotel watching I wouldnt let them come." I looked at Crash suprised.  
"You wouldnt let Hardcore come? How did you pull that off?" I asked.  
"To be honest I dont know. I only had to argue with him for fifteen minutes it usually takes way longer then that."  
"...Fifteen minutes? Damm thats a long time."  
"Na thats nothing I think I got Hardcore to stay when I finally convinced Molly to stay behind shes pretty headstrong too."  
"I noticed."  
"Yeah but when I convinced Molly Hardcore just pretty much quit the arguement since we both knew that Someone need to stay back with Hardcore."  
"Hardcore is not in the best shape to fight anyways."  
"I know."  
"Ok Crash heres the deal you want back at The Big Show bad right?"  
"Yeah but I want at Friday too."  
"But you want The Big Show more right hes the one that hurt you, Hardcore, & Molly."  
"Well I guess so."  
"Ok lets find us a camraman."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see...just remember your a Face & Im a heel & I like being a heel so this is almost forced on you ok."  
"Yeah ok I think I understand." As soon as Crash said that I heard Fridays new music come on now he had 'Come Out & Play' By The Offspring. But that didnt make any difference to me now I was listening to there promo backstage which was kinda hard with the crowd so loud but I still managed finally Crash found a camraman as they started talking about last weeks destruction of The Hollys Thats when the camra cut on Crash.  
"Hey you two bullys in the ring!" Crash started talking to Friday & The Big Show.  
"Yeah Im talking to you two." I was watching the monitor to see Friday & The Big Show.  
"What do you want Elroy?" Friday shouted at the titontron.  
"Your talking about the destruction of The Hollys well guss what Im still here! You havent beat The Hollys yet & you never will!"  
"Whos gonna stop us pep squeak." Friday said.  
"Yeah in a tag team match tonight! I dont even need a partner I'll fight you two on my own!"  
"Heh you think you can take out me & The big man alone? What do you think Show should we take out the last Holly?" Friday asked.  
"Its his furneral." Show said. Thats where I came in I still didnt want the fans to know I cared about The Hollys so I acted like I just got there. I pushed Crash back hard almost knocking him down.  
"Hey! You wanna take me on to you bully Im not scared of you either!" Crash Yelled.  
"Let me get this right Your gonna have a tag team match against Show & Friday tonight."  
"Well yeah but-" I cut him off.  
"Friday you say your twice as bad as I can get I guess you dont remember what I did to Jeff Hardy. I did that on my own you used The Big Jackass to get at the Hollys well guess what Friday. You havent seen how bad I can get so I'll show you. Crash weather you like it or not you got a tag team partner tonight."  
I was done then & walked out of the camras view.  
"Well...now your gonna get it for sure!" Crash said & the camra went off.  
"Well I think we pulled it off Crash."  
"Yeah. But you have a plan against them?"  
"Yeah go out there & kick there asses."  
"Just how do you suggest me kick The Big Shows ass?"  
"Any way you can."  
"What?"  
"Crash like I always say Do whatever it takes to win."  
"But its not a hardcore match just a normal tag team match we cant do whatever it takes."  
"Well then in that case do whatever it takes to get revenge." we went back to Crashs Locker room Then & watched the monitor until it was time for our match. Neither of us said anything we just watched & thats suited me just fine. Soon enough it was time for our match Friday & The Big Show Crashs music hit & he went out to the ring Friday & The Big Show attacked him right away as soon as my music started I was off to even up the score. I ran to the ring grabed a chair, climbed the top rope the threw the chair to The Big Show as soon as he caught it I did a missle dropkick slamming the chair into Shows face then gave him a swift kick in the nuts.  
"That will put you down for a while you son of a bitch!" I said to him & turned my attention to Friday who had been beating the hell out of Crash. I grabbed Friday turned him around to face me & threw him towards the ropes when he came back at me I tossed him on my shoulder & did The Inner-Rage on him. I know it was early in the match but I wanted to have control of the match but before I could do anything The Big Show put his huge hands around my throat & lifted me off the ground I knew what was next I couldon prepare myself for The Showstopper. Amazing let though he let me go & just let me drop to the mat. This was pretty fucked up right here then I nitoced Crash behind him with the chair. Talk about a life saver. Though luck though it hardly even phased the big son of a bitch. I ran outside the ring grabbed a chair & jumped back in.  
"Hey Crash lets pull one out of the Edge & Christain handbook & give this bastard a Con-chair-tou!" I yelled at him.  
"You got it!" He repiled. We did the con-chair-tou on him but It wasnt as good as Edge & Christain could do for sure but hey it is there move. Either way it got him down on one knee.  
"Do it again Crash!" I said. We did it again, & then again, & again a total of 8 times to be excact The Show was out of this match for good. I turned to Friday but he was gone.  
"Dammit! Pin em Crash Im going to look for Friday." Crash pinned him for the three count. But that didnt bother me I was looking around the ring for Friday I already knew that the odds where he went through the crowd. Thats when the titon tron came alive. Raven was on it. Bad time for him to want at Crash.  
"Hey I have something here you two might be interested in." he said. What was he up to now? I found out in a second to the horror of me & Crash he had Arm around Molly & she was struggling alot to get away. How the hell could he get Molly when Hardcore was guarding her. There was no way shecould of snuck out to help us again could she? Crash ran up the ramp & into the back as fast as he could I couldnt move though or I could but I was trying to figure everything out. It didnt take me long to come to my sences though & I started to run up the ramp but was cut off by Steve Blackman.  
"Remember the other week? Well Im here to return the favor." he said. Shit not now! I dont have time for this! I tired to take Blackman out as fast as I can but with everything going through my mind including the fact that I had a tough time with Blackman last time there was no way I could beat him in time. I looked up at the titontron again for a second Crash had just got to the Parking lot. Same place Molly got hurt last time. As soon as Raven saw Crash he evenflowed Molly & took of in a car driven by Tori no doubt. God this sucks Molly just got a Evenflow DDT on the concrete of the Parking lot & I couldnt get to her beacuse of Blackman my mind was going a mile a minute. Thats when I found Friday he had three tables set up by the stage & I was getting close to them I could tell not Blackman was going to try to throw me through them. I took a quick look into the ring at least the big dumb idiot was still out cold. thats when I noticed I was getting really close to the edge of the stage where the tables where.  
"Hold on Blackman. Just for another second." Friday yelled at him. I guess this ment that Blackman was working for Friday too. But then another thaught went through my head why would did Blackman have to wait a second before throwing me through the table my question was soon answered as Friday doused the tables in gasoline. There was no way he was going to do it. But thats excatally what he did he caught all three tables on fire. I looked at the titon tron again Crash just got to Molly It seemed to take so long almost like everything was in slow motion he started to call for an ambulance. I kept trying to fight off Blackman but it was not use I had just had a match & with one kick to the head I went flying off the stage through the three flaming tables...  
"Better make that two ambulances." Friday said with an evil grin it was the last thing I saw & heard before I blacked out...

Theres Part 9. Hoped you like it. This one rose alot of questions. Now how the hell can rage rebound against something like this? Theres only one way to find out read the Next chapeter when its up. Now please Tell me if you think I should continue or just quit right now & stop wasting my time by reviewing this thing. I would like it alot if you did. 


	10. In The Mind Of Rage

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IN THIS STORY IS RAGE & FRIDAY.

The last thing I heard & saw was Friday saying 'make that two ambulances' under his breath after Crash was crying for help in the back for Molly who just got a Evenflow DDT on the concrete floor of the Parking Loy by Raven. I was still trying to figure out how he fit into all of this. In fact I couldnt figure out how anyone but Friday fit into this, Not The Big Show, Not Steve Blackman, Not Raven, Not Tori who was more likely driving Ravens get away car again. I just couldnt figure out anything. I've been out for 4 days now. Like Molly I didnt move either. I just had my thaughts & plenty of time to think them over. I had a feeling I could snap out of it anytime I wanted I can hear everything around me & When someone or something touched me I can feel it. I knew Molly was ok or as ok as she could get she was there at my bedside every day since it happend. Since I was thrown through three flaming tables. I heard everything she said to me all of her begging me to snap out of it & be ok. I could of done it I knew I could of but it was peaceful & I could for once think clearly. I had alot of questions. The biggest one was about Molly. Just how was Raven able to get her from her hotel room when Hardcore was guarding her. Did Raven knock him out? Maybe she snuck out she did say she wanted to be there with me & Crash. But like I said Hardcore was guarding her so how could she of snuck out. Nothing made sence. Just then I heard the door open again my questionson who it was didnt last too long.  
"Looks like he still hasnet moved Moll." It was Crash & Molly was there too either that or Crash got a new invisable friend named after Molly.  
"I know Crash I just wish he would snap out of it." Yep Molly was there just like I thaught.  
"I wonder how Hardcore is doing today." Crash said.  
"You havent talked to him?"  
"No. I havent talked to him since yesterday & that wasnt for very long."  
"I wish he would figure out it wasnt his fault."  
"I know that & you know that but he just keeps blaming himself for Raven getting at you Monday when he was went to the lobby to complain about the lousy room service." Crash explained. Well at least one question was answered I knew how Raven got Molly.  
"I still cant figure out how he found out what room I was in though." Molly said. That was a good question.  
"Maybe Raven saw Hardcore leave the room." Crash said.  
"Maybe. But I dont know."  
"Well thats what I think. Hey Molly you staying here? Im going to the gift shop. I saw this great shirt there that I know Rage will love."  
"Not another 'I went to the hospital & all I got was this lousy shirt' shirts like you got Hardcore."  
"No Molly. After Hardcore ripped up that one I decided to never buy a shirt like that again."  
"Good."  
"Yeah this one says 'I survived the hospital food!' I know Rage will love it!" Crash said & took off out of the room.  
"Oh yeah Rage will never take it off." Molly said to herself scarcastially. Smart girl she knew I would hate it...then again who wouldnt?  
"Rage why wont you wake up?" she asked. Im sorry Molly but I have to stay like this just a while longer. Molly put my hand in hers. "Move a little bit just let me know theres still some life in you." She said. I still had alot to think about though it was still all the same stuff though. Why is The Big Show & Steve Blackman helping Friday, but the better question was why was Raven helping him & how did he know Mollys room number. One little thing dawned on me then about Fridays new music 'Come Out & Play' By The Offspring that was the same song Raven used in ECW. It was offical now for sure Raven was helping Friday. It wasnt just becasue of what had went on between Raven & The Hollys before. I know there was something more to Raven helping Friday then The Big Show & Steve Blackman. Raven is alot smarter then the others. I didnt have a clue about any of this & I wouldnt find out lying in this bed. I had to get back up & find out that way & also I could kick some major ass that way. I tired to wake up but it was harder then I thaught it would be. I felt Molly squeeze my hand tighter. That was just what I needed. A second later I opened my eyes for the first time in days.  
"Molly?" I asked while my eyes where ajusting to the new light. I knew it was her Im not stupid afterall.  
"Rage? My god your awake!" Molly jumped up from her seat & hugged me.  
"Ouch watch it Molly. Im still hurting."  
"Right sorry." Molly smiled at me. It was a warm smile that made me feel good. Molly had a bandage wrapped around her head.  
"What happened to your head?" I asked?  
"Its were Raven Evenflowed me. God I hate him!"  
"I'll get him back for you this Monday."  
"Oh no you wont! The doctors said that if you wake up today that you couldnt go back to wrestling for a month & I agree with them 100!"  
"Dumb doctors what do they know anyways?"  
"More then you."  
"No about me though. I know what I can do & I can kick The Big Shows ass, Blackmans ass, Ravens ass, & Fridays ass!"  
"Dont forget about Tori she was driving Ravens car."  
"Fine I'll kick her ass too."  
"Sounds good. But not for a month."  
"Its gonna be next monday."  
"Rage The doctors said you couldnt wrestle for a month same as me."  
"Same as you?"  
"Yeah getting two concussions in less then a week is not good for someones health either."  
"Well you can wait a month but not me."  
"C'mon Rage please if your not going to do it for yourself do it for me."  
"But Molly-"  
"No Rage I dont want to hear it the doctors said a month for the both of us & until that month is up we wont be wrestling. It makes alot more sence to wait a month & go back healthy then to go back & probally have your career ended!"  
"Fine then. I'll wait a month. But Im not going to like it!"  
"No one said you had to like it Rage."  
"I suppose."  
"So Rage tell me what are you going to be doing in your month off?"  
"Probally trying to figure out why Show, Blackman, Tori, & Raven are all working for Friday. What about you?"  
"Me? Well there is this guy I wanted to spend my time with just to get to know him better."  
"& that guy is?" I asked. Molly laughed & touched my nose with her finger.  
"Its you silly."  
"Me? What do you want to know about me?"  
"Hmm I dont know. Just ALMOST EVERYTHING! I've known you for almost a month now & I still dont know squat about you!"  
"Good its easier that way."  
"You know you should tell me about past Rage I could probally help you with it & I could be someone you could talk to & always turn to."  
"I dont so Molly I dont trust you enough for that."  
"Dont trust me enough? Just how much do you have to trust me before you tell me?"  
"Lets just say alot & leave it at that."  
"Ok...Well Rage where do you wanna go on our vacation?"  
"Its a vacation now is it?"  
"Fine then our month off."  
"Well I dont know about you but I guess if I have to take a month off I'll go back to my apartment in Toronto & just relax."  
"Sounds fun."  
"Might be."  
"Can I come?"  
"To Toronto with me?"  
"Yeah. Can I?"  
"For the whole month?"  
"Yeah."  
"You wont be in my way would you?"  
"I guess not."  
"Good. In that case sure you can."  
"Great!" Just then a doctor walked in.  
"Oh your awake?"  
"Another genius here." I said.  
"Miss I would like to do a few test now so could you leave please."  
"Yes sir. See ya later Rage."  
"Later Molly." I said as Molly left leaving me alone with The Doctor for a few tests.  
"Rage is it? Hello Im Dr. Lecter." He said  
"...You mean as in Hannibal Lecter?" I asked. This gave him a good laugh.  
"No no Im not him."  
"Good." I said...I dont know why we got the doctors with the weird names first Dr. Quack, Now Dr. Lecter Its damm weird. The rest of the day I could only think of two things. Number one Friday & everything hes got going for him & number two the upcoming month with Molly.

& thats chapter 10 hope you liked it. Yes I know once again there was no action at all but hey you cant have it in every chapter! AnywayZ if you like it Review & tell me what you think & if you dont like it well hell review anywayZ!  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	11. The Return

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN HERE ARE RAGE, FRIDAY, & THE WWF...NO WAIT I DONT OWN THE WWF! FORGET I SAID THAT! GOD PLEASE DONT SUE ME I HAVE NOTHING OF VALUE BESIDES MY PRESIOUS DOG THAT LOOKS LIKE A NEW YORK RAT & YOU CANT TAKE HIM FROM ME YOU EVIL BASTARDS CAUSE I WONT LET YOU SO THERE:P ...has this been one Nutty Disclaimer or what? Lets just start the story.

I hate to admit it but the month off was great Molly & I became really good friends. I was able to tell her everything. Well almost everything I still couldnt tell her about my past. I was afarid of what might happen if I did tell her. Dont get me wrong or anything its not like I killed anyone or something like that. But like I said the month off was great but I was damm happy to be back & so was Molly. I dont know about her but I was back at 100 Im pretty sure she was too since her injuries wernt as bad as mine. The first place we went was Crash & Hardcores locker room.  
"God I cant wait to see those two it has been a month." She said.  
"I know. Hey while your doing that I got some business to take care of ok?"  
"Your not going to do something stupid like attack Friday with everyone else around him are you?"  
"I just got back Molly & I dont want another month off yet ok?" Molly smiled at me.  
"Ok." Molly went on to Crash & Hardcores locker room. While I turned around I had no Idea what to do actually. My answer came soon though when I heard Fridays music come on. I ran to a monitor & watched.  
"In the last month we have been the most dominent force in all of wrestling. So far nothing as got in our way & we have won title after title. The Big Show has the Hardcore title, Raven & Steve Blackman are the Tag Team Champions, Tori just last week on Smackdown! won the Womens title after Molly Holly vacated it Well not vacated but couldnt defend it after Raven put her out & I will also gold in the I.C. Title when I face of agains Chris Jericho so Chris say goodbye to your title because after tonight it will me mine. Its been a month to remember & if anyone trys to stop us...well you all remember what happened to Rage dont you?" Friday & this rest of his lackys laughed a little. I just couldnt take this I saw a camera man & told him to start shooting.  
"Hey Jackass! I seem to forget. What did you do to me?" I said as I was shown on the titon tron. The fans went wild at see me. Great last thing I wanted was to be a face but I guess its almost bound to happen when two heels face off against each other.  
"RAGE? No way! Your not there your finished your career is over!" He yelled at me.  
"It is? Well no one told me about it."  
"Heh Its nothing anyways We took you out once we can do it again!"  
"Oh yeah? Wanna prove it? You & me tonight." I challanged.  
"Well If you wernt listening I said I already have a match tonight but after I win the I.C. Title tonight I will be more then happy to put it on the line at No Way Out this Sunday."  
"Fine by me then but tonight I still want one of you jackass' in the ring so what do you say any of you have the guts for it?" I said. Blackman grabbed the mic from Friday.  
"You wanna fight someone here tonight? Well I still have revenge on my mind after that match we had that time. So if you want to wrestle one of us tonight then here I am."  
"Blackman? Last time I faught you I got bused open & you were the one who kicked me through those flaming tables...Last time we wrestled I won this time I will not only beat you I will destory you!" I said as the titon tron went back to Friday in the ring since I was done. "Hes as good as beat already." I said to my self then turned around to see Molly standing behind me with her arms crossed. "What?" I asked.  
"You know! We agreed that neither of us would wrestle until next weeks Raw!"  
"We didnt agree on anything. It was you who agreed & my month is up Im cleared to Wrestle so Im going to wrestle."  
"Rage dont! What if you get hurt again?"  
"Thats the thing I wont get hurt again."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Molly trust me I wont get hurt. Im going to be the one thats giving out the hurt."  
"I dont know how you could say that when Blackman has so many people backing him up & you havent got anyone Besides me & Crash & theres not to much I can do against Blackman."  
"I dont want you, Crash, or anybody helping me!"  
"Fine then! Be like that! I dont care if you get hurt or not!" Molly screamed at me & walked off.  
"Neither do I Molly." I wandered aruond the arena for an hour then until it was time for match. My music hit & I went out to the ring. It was good to hear 'Take a look around' again. Next Blackmans music hit & he came out with Mic in hand.  
"One more thing Rage. This match is a hardcore match!" He said & dropped the mic & ran to the ring.  
"Fine by me" I said of corse with not mic you can just as well say I was talking to myself again. Blackman slidin under the bottom rope & I attacked him as soon as I could. for the early advantage. It didnt last long though. Blackman like the last time we had Blackman soon got the early advantege. Soon he got a kendo stick & hit me in the head with it to bust me open after that he threw me to the outside of the ring & started to mouth off to the fans. This is what I needed for sure. Now I had a chance to catch my breath I rolled under the ring & looked around for some weapon that would be used later that night & saw a baseball bat coved in Barbed wire. I didnt know who was going to use it later that night but as of right now I would be using it. At the thaught of beating Blackman with the bat I heard him curse. He must of noticed that I was gone just then so I waited for him to pass by soon I saw his feet. Heres my chance. I grabbed his feet & tripped him up. I got out from under the ring with the bt & started to clobber Blackman with it. Within seconds Blackman was a bloody mess but that wasnt good enough for me I grabbed a chair & hit Blackman in the head with it, once, twice, three times, four times, I kept hitting him in the head with all my might & soon lot count I must of hit him at least twenty times before I drope the chair & threw him in the ring. When I got him in there I kept hitting him in the head I had him more bloody then that night I wrestled Jeff Hardy. Then it was time to end it. I put him on my shoulder to do the Inner-Rage but then change my mind at the last minute & threw him to the outside of the ring. I picked up Blackman & put him on my shoulder again & then without warning I did the Inner-Rage on the announcers table destroying both Blackman & The table at the sametime thats when I got the pin & the win. The second I beat Blackman I looked towards the Entrence way to see Raven & The Big SHow running towards me. I wanted at them all but Im not stupid I just had a tough match so theres no way I could fight those two now so I jumped in the crowd & made my way to the back. As soon as I got there I was greeted by Molly.  
"Trying to prove something out there again tonight Rage?" She asked with her arms crossed. I could tell she wasnt to happy.  
"Yeah Molly Im trying to prove that Im back & guess what I did it." I said. Molly pulled out a cloth & started to wipe some of the blood off my face.  
"Thaught you might want to see something besides red."  
"Thanks Molly." I took the cloth from her hands & started off to get stiched up. But Molly was following. "What is it Molly?"  
"Nothing just thaught you might want some company."  
"Thats ok Molly Im fine."  
"Ok...I'll be in the locker room with Hardcore & Crash ok?"  
"Sure but Im going to the hotel after I get stiched up."  
"Oh...well. See you tommorow then I guess."  
"Yeah sure." Molly walked off back to her locker room while I went to get stiched up. As I was getting stiched up I only thaught about if I had beat Blackman enough to put him out for a while. Now I had a plan I would take them out one by one. Tonight Blackman, tommrow at the Smackdown tapings The Big Show, then on HeaT I would take out Raven & later that night on No Way Out I would take out Friday. Thats going to be two on Sunday & it wont be no easy task. I had no Idea how I would do it but it would be done or my name wasnt Rage.

Theres Part 11. Hope there was enough action for you in this one. Either way tell me if you want me to Continue in a review even though I will more then likely continue anyways. But Still Review I love to hear from people & want to hear what you think of this fic. Is it good? Is it Bad? Is it just half decent? Maybe it reeks of more awesomeness then 10 Hardy BoyZ, or it could just suck more ass then even Rakishi could offer. I think you get my point REVIEW DAMMIT!


	12. To Beat A Giant

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE & FRIDAY so if you try to steal them I will sue your ass so fast you wont know what hit ya! Sorry but The most of the humor I can get in with this story is in the Disclaimer...yeah try to figure that one out if you can.

"RAGE THATS NUTS! YOU CANT DO THAT!" Molly Screamed at me.  
"I can & I will." I said camly. We where having an arguement after I told her what I planned on doing wrestling The Big Show tonight & both Raven & Friday on Sunday.  
"Theres no way Rage! You'll be killed!"  
"I knew I shouldnt of told you."  
"well what did you expect? Did you think I would jump in your arms & say you were my hero or something?" to be honest the thaught did pass through my head for about half a second. "Rage I cant let you do this!"  
"You cant stop me."  
"The heck I cant!"  
"Oh? & how do you plan on stoping me then?"  
"Ummm...If you do it I'll never talk to you again!" She theatend. Like I said many times before Im not that stupid.  
"Oh gee really?"  
"Really!"  
"Great Now Im doing it for sure then."  
"Rage Please Im begging you!"  
"Tough. This is something that I have to do." I start to walk off but Molly grabs my arm. "Let go Molly."  
"No Im not letting you go out there to do that!"  
"Ok then why not?"  
"Because..."  
"Because what?" I asked. Molly started to blush a little at that question.  
"I have my reasons & I dont have to tell you..but please just dont do it for me."  
"Only if you tell me why I shouldnt go out there."  
"Yeah right! I'll tell you that the day you tell me about your past."  
"Then I guess I'll never know." I wasnt sure but I thaught I saw a small glimmer of sadness in her eyes then.  
"Fine then Rage. Go. Get beat up. Have your career ended. Why dont you just get killed while your at it." She said & left. I had to admit it made me feel bad for a minute & I was just going to forget about my plan but I just shook it off & headed for the ring. I heard The Big Shows music hit. Great. Show went out first I like to get out there first so it would be easier to get the early advantage that way & with The Big Show even that would be almost impossible now that he was in the ring first I needed something to help me but I couldnt think of anything. I would just have to go out there with nothing. My music hit & I started my way out & looked at The Big Show in the ring he already had a chair in his hands waiting for me.  
"Shit this is bad. Maybe I should of listened to Molly." I said to myself. But its too Late now if I go back now people would see me as a chicken & if theres anything Im not its a chicken. Hey I could do this I could beat The Big Show? I have beaten guys that could of been tougher. But I doubt it. The Big Show was probally one the tougest guys in the world. After a long stare down I finally started to go to the ring. After a long walk I jumped in the ring & like I thaught started to get the shit kicked out of me after five minutes of stomping on me he picked me up & gave me a monster Head Butt which busted open my head where I was stiched up the night before. This whole match I havent even had so much as a punch in. That needed to change how I wouldnt know then I saw the chair in the corner of the ring. Show still hadnt used it despite the fact that he had it in his hands when I came to the ring. Maybe if I can get to the chair I could change the tide of this match but that would be alot easier said then done. Or would it? When The Big Show lifted me up off the ground by my shirt I found my chance I was at the perfect hight for it. I punched his face to no effect but then I poked his eyes blinding him for a few seconds thats when I kicked him in the unmentionables with all my might to bring the big nasty bastard to his knees. Perect this gave me the chance to get the chair I ran to the chair & was going to just start beating him with it but decided against it. I grabbed the chair & climbed to the top of the rope just then The Big Show was finally getting up. Here goes nothing. I threw the chair to The Big Show & Pulled off one of Rob Van Damms favorite moves 'The Vandammanatior'. He was hit hard & was busted open. Great I finally saw he was human. I was going to pick him up for The Inner-Rage but stoped myself theres no way in hell I could get this guy up on my shoulders he was 7'2 & I was only 5'11. Yeah I know Im not the biggest guy around but I did have what it takes & thats all that counts. Anyways I was wasting time I grabbed the chair again & statred to beat Show over the bead with it like Blackman the night before It wasnt long before I lost count & like Blackman the night before Show was now a bloody mess but unlike Blackman he managed to get to his feet & gave me a stiff boot to the face. Was it even possible to beat this guy? It had to be It was gone before afterall. But now I had very little energy left & decided to do what I had did before without even thinking it over I kicked The Big Show where it hurts again but this time it was much harder. Before Show could land I threw the chair under him to give him a hard fall. The Ball was in my court again I could finish him off this time or could I? I couldnt do The Inner-Rage so I decided to do Fridays Finisher 'The Friday NightX out' It cant be that hard to do it was just a moonsault after all. Then I looked towards The Big Show he was half way across the ring. There was no way I could do it. Could I? I decided to give it a shot anyways with all the energy I had left in my body I jumped off the top rope & actually pulled it off. I was pretty much out then. I heard the ref count 1, 2, 3, I had actually won. I looked towards the ring entrence & saw Raven running down. This would be trouble I didnt have enough energy to get away through the crowd like the night before & damm well didnt have enough energy to fight off Raven. At least The Big Show was out. I took another quick look towards the ramp & saw that Crash was fighting Raven & Molly was running to the ring to help me to the back. The people were seeing me has a face anyways so what the hell.  
"Rage c'mon what we have to get out of here!" I got the little energy I had left & started to walk to the back with Mollys help keeping me up.  
"I thaught you didnt care what happened to me."  
"Yeah right your pretty dumb if you actually belived that Rage." Finally we got to the back & were meet by Crash. "Crash how did you get back here so fast?" Molly asked.  
"Hit him with a chair & pushed him off the stage." Crash said with a smile.  
"Rage I hope you came to your sences & wont fight Raven & Friday now on Sunday now." Molly said.  
"I hate to break it to you Molly but the little sence I had left got knocked out in that last match."  
"Your still going through with it then?"  
"Yeah of corse."  
"Guys Im going back to the locker room ok." Crash said & left.  
"Rage why are you doing all of this? You could get hurt twice as bad as you were before."  
"Molly could you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"When ever I wrestle now could you keep a hold of my keys for me." I said as I was taking my car keys out of my pocket.  
"You wrestled with your keys in your pocket? Wouldnt that hurt if you landed on them?"  
"Yeah it does. I just did. Thats why Im asking you."  
"Sure."  
"Could you do me another favor?"  
"What is it this time?"  
"After I get re-stiched up now would you drive me back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah I can do that." Molly said with a smile as we walked to where I could get stiched up. One things for sure I was in a heap of pain cause I was being rather nice after my match which is very rare. There was also only one thing going through my head then. Sunday. HeaT where I would fight Raven & Then at The Pay Per View where I would fight Friday for the I.C. Title. Like he predidcted he did beat Chris Jericho for it on Raw.

Thats Part 12. Once more I hope you liked it. I guess you probally like the stroy if you have read it this far into it. So now a request. If you like this fic enough I was wondering if anyone out there whos reading this would like to have a cross over with there Charcther. I for one think it could have some true kick ass potential myself. So if you would like to do a cross over tell me in a review or E-Mail me at 


	13. No Way Out

DISCLAIMER: Same as always I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE & FRIDAY...& this lamp on my desk but that dosent have anything to do with the story now does it?

I had just gotten my stiches out from Smackdown! The doctor said I should of kept them in for at least a week but last thing I needed tonight was a target on my forhead for Raven & Friday to aim for. Molly was still against the idea of me doing this but I didnt pay any attention to her. I knew I could win. Why? Because my temper...my Rage if you will had built up almost to the maximum. Thats how I got my name actually. Back when I was a teenager I let my temper went way out of control & someone called me Rage. It fit with me so I kept it. I walked into my locker room Vince McMahon had finally gotten off his ass & got one for me. I had just gotten to the arena & put on my knee pads, elbow pads, & wrestling boots. I turned on the monitor in time to see HeaT start. I would get my shot at Raven soon now & then Friday later tonight. As I sat down there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." I said. Molly walked in smiling at me. "What?"  
"I got something for you."  
"What is it?" Molly took her her hands from around her back & threw me a black baseball hat & I caught it but didnt look at it.  
"Wow just like the one Crash has."  
"Not quite." She said I looked at it & it had 'I am Canadian' written on it.  
"Arnt these the hats you get out of Molson Canadaian beer?"  
"Yep The Acoyles gave it to me & said 'Give it to that Canadian guy your always hanging out with.' So I did. Like it?"  
"This is great! Faarooq & Bradshaw are drinking Canadian beer."  
"Well when in Canada I guess." Oh yeah did I mention that No Way Out would be in Canada? Actually it was the first ever WWF Pay Per View in Halifax, Nova Scotia.  
"So you like the hat?" Molly asked. I put it on backwards like Crash does.  
"Yeah I love it. I am Candaian afterall & now everyone who doesnet know it will know it."  
"I thaught you would like it."  
"Yep. You know I think that from now on it will be part of my wrestling attire." I said. Just then I looked at the monitor & Micheal Cole was interviewing Friday, Raven & Tori who was with Raven.  
"Rage if tonight you somehow do manage to get pass Raven in your Hardcore match & can get to me tonight for the I.C. Title shot. Well...I think it should be in a cage." Friday said.  
"Only thing is Rage wont make it pass me." Raven said "Now lets get out of here." I turned off the monitor.  
"I guess that means up up next."  
"Im going out there with you."  
"No your not."  
"Yes I am! Tori's going so I am too."  
"I thaught you didnt want me to go through with this."  
"I dont but Im pretty sure I cant talk you out of it so Im going out there with you now to keep it even. Besides I still have some business to take care of with Tori." I thaught it over for a second.  
"Alright then lets go." We went to the entrence way & my music & we went out The fans went nuts when they saw me wearing a I am Canadian Hat & then a went over the edge when Molly came out with me a few seconds later.  
"What The Hell is Molly Holly doing with Rage!" Heyman was screaming at J.R. Yeah we got bumped from HeaT to the first match on the Pay Per View.  
"Who knows paul maybe there an item."  
"Those two? No way! Rage is a psychopathic maniac, & Molly...Well Mollys one of those sweet hinnosent girls."  
"Well Molly & Crash did come out to help Rage on Smackdown! this week." J.R. Said we made our way to the ring & waited for Ravens music to come on. We didnt have long to wait. Soon his music hit & Raven came out with Tori, & a shoping cart full of weapons for the Hardcore match.  
"Better get out of the ring Molly." I said.  
"Yeah ok. Good luck Rage." Molly said as she was getting out of the ring. As she was getting out of the ring Raven was getting in. As soon as he slid under the bottom rope I started to stomp on him to get the early advantage. I knew that if I was to beat Raven & Friday again later in the night then I would have to get the early advantage on Raven & keep it throughout the whole match through. Which wouldnt be to easy considering that it was a hardcore match & hell it was Raven! Either way I got the early advantage & managed to keep it. So far for it being a hardcore match there was no weapons used yet but remember I said yet. Tori was screaming out chants for Raven & threw plunger of all things into the ring to Raven but I grabbed it. As soon as Tori threw that into Raven Molly ran over & tackled her. Can you say Catfight? Good I knew you could. Anyways I knew Molly could take care of Tori so I looked at the plunger & started to yeah what else shove it over Ravens mouth since he was so full of shit. I got up & looked over Molly & Tori fighting again. I would not want to be in the middle of that fight for sure. Raven started to get up so cracked the plunger off over his head then threw him on my shoulder, did The Inner-Rage & pinned him for the three count. I looked on the outside again & Molly had the crap beat out of Tori. After the win I jumped out of the ring as fast as I could & grabbed Molly.  
"Lets get to the back I still have a cage match tonight." I said.  
"You got it." She said. We made our way back to my locker room to get a little bit of rest before my cage match with Friday for the I.C. title which could would be only 3 matches away.  
"You did good Rage. Raven didnt get the advantage for even a second." Molly said handing me a water bottle from my bag.  
"Yeah but I didnt have enough time to take him out for good. The night maybe but he'll be back again tommorow night on Raw. You didnt do so bad yourself."  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah no prob. But my next match with Friday you gotta stay in the back."  
"No way!"  
"Got to Molly."  
"Why?"  
"Tori came out with Raven. No one is gonna come out with Friday."  
"I dont care!"  
"I do. Molly this is going to be a cage match it will be more dangerous."  
"For you yes. For me no. Im going to be outside of the cage unlike you. Nothing can get at me."  
"Well...thats true but still I would feel better if you stayed back here."  
"Please Rage."  
"Dammit Molly! Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Make me feel bad. Your the only person who can do that to me."  
"Oh...Well Sorry?"  
"Na dont be you can go out there but the second there could be trouble I want you to get out of there & go to the back again ok."  
"Ok."  
"Good." We sat back then & rested until it was time for my match against Firday. It seemed to come to soon I was still a little tired when I was walking out to the ring with Molly for the second time that night. Friday came out after us & got in the ring then the caged lowered & it was finally Rage vs. Friday.  
"Your going to regret everything you did Friday after tonight no bodys going to see your face around for months & when they do see your face again it wont be the same as it is now."  
"You always could talk tough Rage."  
"Same as you only difference between us is that I can back it up."  
"Well then Rage heres your chance to prove just that." After that short conversation we locked up & the battle between the Maniacs started. The match was slow in the first seven or eight minutes. In which Friday had the advantage It was obvious that I was still tired from my match with Raven. He started to Scrap my face against the cage & busted me open where I had the stiches again. Then started to punch me where I was busted open making it worst & making my face a bloody mess. I kept getting my ass kicked for another couple minutes & then Friday got on the top rope & did The Friday NightX out on me. I guess he figured that I was done for after that & started to climb up to the top of the cage. He was almost at the top when I finally got up ran to the side of the cage that he was climbing up & shook it until he fell back into the ring landing on his back.  
"MOLLY THROW A CHAIR IN THE RING!" I yelled out to her. She looked at me weird first then got the chair & threw it over the cage & into the ring. Great. I started to beat Friday over the head with the chair & busted him open. Now he was bleeding as much as if not worst then I was then I threw the chair down picked up Friday & did The Inner-Rage on Friday on top of the chair.  
"RAGE NOWS YOUR CHANCE TO GET OUT OF THE CAGE!" Molly yelled at me. Well when she was right she was right. I started to climb up to the top of the cage but suddenly had a shooting pain go through my leg which caused me to fall back into the ring. I got my sences back together & the pain in my leg was gone almost as fast as it came. I looked over at Friday he was starting to come to his sences so I had to hurry I started to climb up the cage again but I was going up there slowly. To Slow. The next thing I knew Friday was beside me & we were both fighting our way to the top of the cage. Soon we were both on the top of the cage fighting it out. I dont know how I did it but I somehow managed to get the advange & knocked him back into the ring & onto the chair. I started to climb down the cage to win the match but I changed my mind & started to climb back up to the top.  
"RAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU COULD WIN!" Molly Screamed at me.  
"Im giving him a taste of his own medicene." I said as I was climbing back up the cage. I was on top of the cage again & saw Friday was still down from where I hit him back in the ring. I had to be nuts. The next thing I knew I was doing Fridays Friday NightX Out on him from the top of the cage. It took the wind out of me as well. After about a minute of lying on the mat I finally got back up & climbed to the top of the cage & then out to the floor for the win. As soon as the bell rang Molly ran over to me with The I.C. Belt in her hands & hugged me. The fans went nuts I had done it & they loved me for it & I hated that I wanted the fans to boo me.  
"Molly?" I said.  
"Yeah Rage." I threw the belt on the floor. "Why did you do that?" She asked  
"The trick to not getting hurt in the move is to breath out just before you hit."  
"What?" Molly asked but instead of answeing her I threw her up on my shoulder & did The Inner-Rage on Molly on top of the belt. After I did that I grabbed the belt & went to the back to get stiched up once again with the fans booing me & throwing there garbage at me. Perfect just the reaction I wanted. Soon I got to the back to get stiched up when Molly finally came to me.  
"Found you!" She screamed.  
"Molly I-" She cut me off.  
"WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" She yelled.  
"Listen Mol-"  
"I dont want to hear it Rage you went easy on me when you did The Inner-Rage I see the way you do it to everyone else you took it easy on me!"  
"What?" I asked. Molly Smiled.  
"I Know you like to being a heel alot Rage & you think after giving me the tip so it wouldnt hurt as much you would of done it like you do it to everyone else. It was really sweet."  
"Ok help me out here Molly. Are you mad or not? Im really confuse-" Molly put her finger over my mouth.  
"Really Rage what do you think?" Molly kissed me.  
"Ok...so now Im really consfused."  
"Well try not to be." Molly said. She smiled at me & then left.  
"I think she likes you son." The docter stiching me up said.  
"Yeah well I like her to but...damm I didnt expect that."  
"Women are hard to figure out." He said to me. You damm right they are on my way to the hotel I could only think about Molly & that kiss. My first major singles fued in the WWF might of been over but my WWF adventure was just beginning that was for sure.

Ta-Da. Its Part 13 in all of its glory! Now just so you dont get confused this isnt the end of this story no not at all. In fact its more of a new beginning. So Did you like it tell me in a review.


	14. Old Friends New Enemys

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE IS RAGE, FRIDAY & COYOTE. Yes Coyote...You'll see.

No Way Out was one of the best nights of my life. I defeated Raven in a hardcore match then defeated Friday in a cage match to win the I.C. Strap & became a heel again after the match by doing the Inner-Rage on Molly of corse I took it easy on her when I did it & gave her a tip so it wouldnt be as painful & then later when I was getting stiched up Molly kissed me.Yes it sure was a night to remember. There were still some unanswered questions like why Raven, Steve Blackman, & The Big Show were working for Friday & How Raven knew Mollys hotel room number when he got her but that stuff didnt matter anymore. Of corse on this night I would find out the answer to those questions. It started off like my normal day. I made it to the arena about a hour before Raw started & started to look for Molly right away I wanted to know how she really felt about me. Or if she just kissed me to screw around with me...ok bad choice of words I should of said mess around but it to late now. I went to the Holly locker room first where else would I start? I opened the door & walked in.  
"Molly here?" I asked. Hardcore jumped up right away.  
"You got some nerve showing your face here looking for Molly after what you did to her last night!" He said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It could of just been me but Im pretty sure that I saw you do your finisher on Molly on top of that belt you got."  
"Yeah but it was nothing we talked afterwards &-"  
"& nothing you wont find Molly here tonight. I locked her in her hotel room so she has no way of getting out & as far as you go I'll see you in the ring tonight for that shinny title belt you won last night!" He said & stormed out of the ring leaving me with Crash.  
"Crash we talked afterwards she said-"  
"I know what happened Rage. But Hardcore has it stuck in his head that you wanted to hurt Molly."  
"I would never hurt Molly."  
"I know that, & you know that, & Molly knows it too but well you know what Hardcore is like."  
"Yeah I know. I dont want to fight Hardcore. Im pretty sure Molly would get upset at me if I did."  
"Yeah she would. But now you have a problem."  
"Whats that?"  
"You wrestle Hardcore & get Molly mad at you or you dont wrestle Hardcore & you get called a chicken."  
"Im not a chicken."  
"I know & I know you dont want to get Molly mad espically after last night. She really likes you ya know."  
"She does?"  
"Yep. I have never seen her act the way she does around you to anyone else. I can tell that she likes you alot & that kiss last night well that was a pretty good hint that she likes you."  
"She told you that?"  
"Yep. She came up to me all excited & told me she kissed you & she was acting really weird for the rest of the night."  
"Ok...Well I have to go Crash I have to think all this new info over."  
"See ya." I left The Hollys locker room & went to my own to get my wrestling stuff on. Not more then a minute went by when the door opened & Raven & Tori came in. I stood up right away & got in Ravens face.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Settle down. I have no fight with you." He said camly.  
"Well I still got a little with you. Now answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Well my deal with Friday is over now so I just thaught you would like to know why we were all helping out Friday." I had to think it over for a second this could be a trick too Raven is a pretty smart guy weather you like him or not.  
"Talk fast."  
"Blackman worked for him just to get back at you for the beating you gave him. However he aquired the services of The Big Show & I differently." I hated it when he started to use those big words I knew what they ment but I find it pretty arrogant myself. "He aquired our services by favors to be returned later.  
"Thats it?" I was kind of suprised that was all there was to it.  
"Yes. The first nights he was here thats what he was doing when ever he left you alone in the locker room. Plotting your destruction."  
"Well it didnt work & now that you have told me that how about you get the hell out of my locker room." Raven & Tori turned to leave but Raven turned back again.  
"Would you like to know how I got Molly Hotel room number?" He asked. Now this got my attention more then anything.  
"Speak." I said. Talking to Raven how I would talk to a dog.  
"Dont you think it was convenient that Hardcore left the room to complain about room service? The truth of the matter was that he meet me in the lobby & told me Mollys room number."  
"Thats bullshit! Why would Hardocre want Molly to get hurt?"  
"Simple because he wanted to wrestle the new tough guy in the WWF & that would be you & he would of given anything to do it including Molly." Raven grinned. "C'mon Tori lets take our leave right now." Raven & Tori turned there backs to me & left. I sat down again & started to put on my knee pads.  
"DAMMIT!" I didnt want to belive it but it made sence it was probally why he locked Molly in her hotel room tonight. I made up my mind not to fight Hardcore first but now it was a whole differnet ball game now Hardcore would get his wish & take on the new tough guy in the WWF. Just then there was aknock at the door again. "Who ever it it go the hell away!" I went back to what I was doing & put on my other knee pad & the door opened. "Dammit are you deaf?" Yelled.  
"Is that how you treat your best friend?"  
"DUDE! What are you doing here?" I ran over to the door & got him to come in.  
"What am I doing here I just signed a new contract for the WWF."  
"But you dont wrestle Coyote." Yeah his name was Coyote or his nick name anyways he was the only friend I ever had when I was growing up & I always looked up to him.  
"I do now. I trained for the last six months & now here I am."  
"Well its great to have you here."  
"Yeah its been a long time."  
"Four years."  
"That long?"  
"Well Ive been a pro wrestler for four years & I was only pro for a month when we last saw each other."  
"Yeah so what you doing after you leav tonight."  
"The hotel."  
"Already?"  
"I have to see someone." I said as I was putting on my elbow pads. "Listen man I hate to cut it short but I'll see ya tommorow I got a match now." I said & left the room. I couldnt belive that Coyote was a pro wrestler now & what more in the WWF at that. I went to the ring & waited for Hardcore to come out. The fans booed me like you wouldnt belive & we were still in Canada. The WWF was doing a Cross-Canada tour tonight we were in Montreal & tommorow night we would be in Toronto. Home sweet home. I wasnt going to wrestle this match because I knew it was piss off Molly at first now that I knew that Molly actually liked me but now I just couldnt help it I was doing it for her. Hardcores music hit & he came out to amazing pops from the crowd.  
"You just gotta know that Hardcore has revenge on his mind for that attack on Molly last night." J.R. Said.  
"Well I bet Hardcore has only one thing on his mind right now. That gold belt around the waist of Rage." Hardcore ran to the ring & the match started. It was one on one no special rules. Hardcore had the advantage up until around the end of the match when I snuck in a low blow while he was recovering from that I jumped on the top rope & then jumped off & hit a hurricanrana on Hardcore after that I threw him on my should for The Inner-Rage & the win. I didnt do a crazy attack on Hardcore after then match like I would with anyone else. Something else for Molly. After the match I went to my locker room to pick up my bag & leave Coyote was gone now no doubt meeting some of the other Superstars. That was fine with me we had plenty of time to talk I only had one thing on my mind now getting to the hotel to see Molly. Soon enough I got there & went to her Hotel room we always exchange our numbers in case anything is up. I knocked on her door.  
"Thank god someones out tehre can you open the door its locked & I dont have the key." she said. She sounded really upset Not mad but more sad. I tryed to open the door but couldnt.  
"Stand back!" I yelled to her.  
"Rage? Thank god!"  
"Just stand back Molly." I had done this before it wasnt to hard. The key to opening a locked door is a stiff kick near the door knob. Which I did. Success. As soon as the door opened Molly ran out & hugged me.  
"Thank god your here Hardcore locked me in."  
"It was no problem." I looked at her as she smiled up at me. She was obviously crying before I got there but she also had a black eye.  
"How did you get that black eye Molly?"  
"Hardcore."  
"He did that? Dammit I should of ripped him from limb to limb."  
"Im glad you didnt. He thinks hes protecting me from you & he knocked me out when I we argued about me not being allowed to go to the arena."  
"Damm Im killing him!"  
"No I dont want you to wrestle him anymore hes still my cousin."  
"But Molly-"  
"But nothing! You have to promice me you wont wrestle himanymore no matter what ok?"  
"Alright. Molly your ok now so Im going to my room ok."  
"Me too I want to spend the night there."  
"Two of us?"  
"Why not we were at your apartment alone together for a month."  
"True. Come on then Molly lets go."  
"Good." We went to my room with my arm around Mollys shoulder. I didnt want to rush anything with Molly I was just going to take it slow I didnt want to ruin anything & plus we still wernt going out we were just close friends as of right now but I knew in my mind that I wanted to be more then friends with Molly. I hope Molly felt the same way I think she does after what Crash said to me tonight but Crash over reacts about alot of stuff too. Either was I was dead tired so I went right to sleep...on the couch. I let Molly have the bed. Thus ending another night & what a night this was. It was non-stop just like my Career since I get to the WWF & you know what I wouldnt have it any other way.

Theres Chapter 14. Questions? Comments? If so review & tell me what you think.


	15. Theres Always Time For Fun

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANY THING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE, FRIDAY, & COYOTE. Oh yeah & as for the name of this chapter Get those Filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal thaughts out of your head I dont do that kind of writing. NOW are you embarrased that you even thaught that...I say bow you head in shame! & now I say enough stalling its time to start the lastest chapter...

It was a hard night I didnt get much sleep the couch was far from comfie. I might of had a better nights sleep if I was sleeping on rocks in fact that what it felt like I was sleeping on. Hard, unforgiving, you will never want to sleep here again rocks. I just hped Molly had a better night sleep then I did. It was 6:30 so I decided to get up & shower anything to get my mind of that lousy night. I figured Molly was still asleep I mean who in there right mind would be up at 6:30? Dont answer that. I opened the bathroom door & Molly was standing in there just getting out of the shower herself.  
"RAGE!" She screamed. I slammed the door shut as fast as I could.  
"Im sorry I thaught you were asleep!"  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WAS ASLEEP?"  
"Ok Molly calm down."  
"CALM DOWN?" Molly came out of the batroom & yes she was wearing clothes this time. & she kept yelling at me. "CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST SAW ME...WHEN YOU JUST SAW ME!" Boy did I ever see her.  
"Molly Im so sorry I thaught you were still asleep. I mean come on now its 6:30 in the morning only a total nut case is awake this early!" damm wrong use of words.  
"Only a total nut case?" Uh-oh here it comes. "Your not helping your case out much Rage." She started laughing.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"You are! Your all tough & no one can beat you one second but the last minute here you have been like a little kid begging for forgiveness." She said.  
"So your not mad?"  
"Oh Im mad Rage. Im very mad but seeing you like that. Well it just make me forget about out."  
"Oh good...I think."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Alright...Im gonna go shower now so...alright see you in a few minutes."  
"Right...A few minutes." She said. There was something about the way she said that like she was up to something but I just shrugged it off. It was probally nothing anyways. I got ready for the shower & turned it on next thing I knew the door opened again.  
"MOLLY!" Yeah now I get it. Molly slammed the door shut.  
"Revenge really is sweet isnt it Rage?" She said on the other side of the door I could hear the laugher in her voice over her little deed.  
"Yeah it sure is." I said to her locking the door. Should of done that in the first place. I finally had my shower after a couple of minutes which were even more rough then the couch I had slept on the night before. After that I put on my clothes & went out to see Molly watching the T.V.  
"Have a good shower?" Molly asked still smiling.  
"Yeah it was just great."  
"Hey were even now."  
"Guess so. Whats on the tube?"  
"The T.V? Its 6:45 what do you think is on T.V. besides court shows & Gilligans Island re-runs?"  
"Nothing I guess."  
"You know I dont mind Gilliagns Island but its in french."  
"What do you expect its Montreal. French is the Primary language here."  
"Hey your Canadian dont you know how o speak french?"  
"A few words."  
"Well thats more then me." Molly said & tossed the phone to me.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Room service. Order our breakfast."  
"Oh right. Wish me luck here." I dialed room service.  
"Bonjour." said The young woman at the other end of the phone. Ok here goes nothing lets see just how much french I know.  
"Wee Bonjour...ummmm..." I put my hand over the phone. Molly thats about all I know. Molly looked at me weird & started to laugh. I put my focus back on the phone. "Mon ami...do you speak english?" Molly fell off the chair laughing at that point.  
"Wee." The woman said. Sweet She did talk english.  
"Ok I want...hello?...She hung up." I threw the phone down. "You enjoyed that didnt you?"  
"Yes very much." She said still laughing.  
"I didnt get that I asked her if she speaked English & she said yes but then she hung up."  
"Maybe she didnt understand you." Molly said still laughing a little.  
"It wasnt that funny."  
"It sure was."  
"Well then Im glad you liked it."  
"Yes. I did. I liked it very much."  
"So what do you want for breakfest Molly I'll go get if for you."  
"Hmmm...cereal?"  
"...Ok forget it Im not going anywhere Im staying here & watching T.V."  
"But theres nothing on...In English that is."  
"Yeah but theres a VCR here."  
"So."  
"So? Check this out. I do have a movie collection."  
"You have some there?"  
"Yeah hold on." I went to the bed room & grabbed my bags with the movies in it & passed it to Molly. "Ladies pick."  
"Great. Lets see what you have here then. Friday the 13th Part 1, Friday the 13th Part 2, Friday The 13th Part 3...I notice a trend here."  
"I have all nine of there there."  
"Well I dont wanna watch those there way to scary for my liking lets see what else is here. Nightmare on Elm Street Part 1, Part 2, Part 3...Dont tell me. You have all of those too?"  
"Yeah hold on a sec." I took the bag from Molly & took out about another twenty horror movies. "Ok now choose."  
"I cant belive you have all of those horror movies. Alright lets see then Porkys? American Pie? Geez you got real great taste in movies."  
"Thanks"  
"Im was joking. Hey here we go Beverly Hills Ninja lets watch this."  
"Ok put it on after that we gotta go catch the plane for Toronto tonight."  
"Great." We watched the movie & then got our stuff ready, meet up with Crash, went to the airport & finally got on the plane.  
"These are our seats. You want the window seat or-"  
"You take the window seat I hate hights."  
"Then we need to go skydiving someday."  
"Fat chance." Just then someone slaped my back.  
"Dammit do you fans have to do that?" I Yelled.  
"Fan? Na Im not your fan."  
"Coyote...your going to have to stop doing that stuff."  
"Coyote?" Molly asked.  
"Right Molly this is my oldest friend Coyote."  
"Nice Name."  
"Hey your that Molly Holly chick arnt you?" Coyote asked.  
"Yes. Im that Molly Holly chick." Molly said laughing a little. "So how long have you known Rage."  
"Since I was eight years old & he was six years old."  
"Since Rage was six? So you know Rages Backround?"  
"Every little detail."  
"Ok spill it! Tell me every little thing about Rage when he was growing up!"  
"Rage. Well he had a really hard life. It all started for him when he was six years old & his parents-"  
"Thats enough info!" I said interupting Coyote  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dude no one knows my past & I would rather is stay that way."  
"Why? You should be proud."  
"I am. But its just not something I want people to know."  
"Rage your a spoil sport!" Molly said.  
"Yeah, yeah shut up & read your book." I said. Molly stuck her tounge out at me & started to read. "What book is that anyway?"  
"Animal Farm."  
"Animal Farm...oh yeah thats the one where the animals kick all the humans out of the farm, takes over, Vows to never be like humans, & then at the end of it the pigs are just like humans." Molly gave me a dirty look & threw the book at me.  
"Thanks alot Rage."  
"Or then again I could of just made all of that up..."  
"Right Im not as dumb as you might think I am."  
"I dont think your dumb."  
"Molly you ever read Lord Of The Flies?" Coyote asked.  
"Coyote shuldnt you be bothering the person next to you instead of in front of you?" I asked.  
"It would but its 'ol White Socks Steven Richards."  
"Tough break."  
"Tell me about it. Hes trying to recruit me to the RTC."  
"Well why shouldnt you its a great group to join. Theres no sexual harrasment." Richards said. Coyote just rolled his eyes & turned his attention back to Molly.  
"So Molly have you read it?"  
"I saw the movie."  
"The movie is total crap to the book. Here take it." Coyote grabbed the book from Steven Richards & passed it to Molly.  
"Hey! I was reading that!" Richards shouted.  
"You wouldnt like it theres a ton of violence in it people are even killed."  
"Oh...well in that case Coyote thank you. Maybe you should be a RTC member."  
"Dont bet on it."  
"Well Thanks Coyote" Molly said & opened the book to start reading. Finally everyone was quiet even White socks himself that is until he started to snore that was. Either way I took the time to read myself.  
"Whatcha reading Rage?"  
"The newest Raw magazine. It has a article on my favorite WWF superstar."  
"They have a article on you?"  
"No its you Molly."  
"Oh thats sweet." Molly smiled at me & then went back to reading her book & I went back to reading mine. Soon enough the plane landed & I gave Molly, Crash, & Coyote a ride to my apartment we were in Toronto so why should we go to a hotel. I gave Crash & Coyote there warnings which I had given Molly when we were off that month & then we went to the arena for the Smackdown! tapings where it would be down to business as usual.

& theres part 15. Yes it was different from most of the chapters but hey it didnt hurt the story at least I dont think it did anyways. I just thaught it would be a nice change to have a little bit of humor in it so the story dosent get all dark & evil & stuff. AnywayZ if you like it please review & tell me what you think. Oh yeah & I told you it was just a name in the disclaimer didnt I? You people & your dirty minds tsk tsk Bow your heads in shame once more...& then review...LaterZ!


	16. The Road To Wrestlemania Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY oh yeah & all 9 friday the 13th movies...dont ask what that has to do with anything I just felt like bragging so :Þ

When I got to the arena wtih Molly, Crash, & Coyote I went right to my dressing room & turned on the monitor for when Smackdown! would start in about 5 minutes when there was a knock at my door.  
"Damm never fails someones always knocking on my door" I said to myself "Come in" I yelled out. The door opened & Vince McMahon walked in. "Vince? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well Rage as you know the next Pay-Per-View is Wrestlemania."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Well Rage your the Intercontinal Champion & I know you want to know That there are alot of people who want to win gold at Wrestlemania."  
"I know that too."  
"Ok I was just warning you. People who had no problems with you in the past might come after you now. So if I were you I would watch your back. Oh yes & all title shots will be made by me so you have to ask me before the match is offical this time around." Vince said & left my room.  
"Ok...Well that was a waste of time for him to tell me that." I put on my wrestleing boots, knee pads, & elbow pads then left my locker room to get a soda. When Rhino speared me from out of no where & started to beat me with a lead pipe.  
"THAT BELT IS MINE AT WRESTLEMAINA!" He yelled at me & walked away. As I was getting back up again X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert attacked me. X-Pac was kicking the crap out of me, Justin Credable was beating me with a kendo stick, & Albert as if he needed it was smacking me in the head with a steel chair.  
"Enjoy that gold you have there as much as you can cause we challange you to a fatal fourway at Wrestlemania one of us will get that gold." X-Pac said then did a croch chop in old DX style & the three of them left. Damm I should of listened to Vinces warning & watched my back. I was pretty much a bloody mess now. Five different guys were out for my blood now & none of them are weak in the slightest. Rhino, X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Ablert all wanted me at Wrestlemania & I was Pretty sure Hardcore did too. I had no Idea how long I was on the floor all I knew was I was hurting bad & I probally would of stayed there if Coyote hadent walked by. He ran over to me & helped me back up.  
"Damm man what the hell happened!"  
"A couple of sneek attacks."  
"A couple? Who was it?"  
"Rhino, X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert."  
"Damm what a list. I wouldnt want to be you right about now."  
"Me either & whats worse they all want to take me out at Wrestlemania for no other reason then Im the I.C. Champ & they want my title."  
"Wait a sec...counting you that would be five how the hell could that match happen?"  
"I know how to pull that match off." I didnt even bother to wipe the blood off my face & went strught to Vinces office.  
"Rage. What happened?"  
"I didnt listen to your warnings. Vince I know who I want at Wrestlemania."  
"Well please share who is it?"  
"Rhino-"  
"You & Rhino at Wrestlmania. Ok that sounds good enough for the king of pay-per-views if we added some stipluation."  
"Im not done yet."  
"Oh ok you want a certain type of match?"  
"I guess you can say that I also want X-Pac, Justin Credable, Albert, & you just as well put Hardcore Holly on that list too." Vince shook his head & laughed.  
"& how do you propose you have that match with six people in it?"  
"Simple. There are two people in the ring at all time & someone is in each corner at all times." Vince thaught it over for a second.  
"We have never had a match like that at Wrestemania. You got it."  
"Good." I left Vinces office & went to the entrecnce way with a mic in my hand I was going to go out & tell my attackers plus one more that they would get a shot at the I.C. Title at Wrestlemania. I never cut a promo yet. Sure I was part of them but I never done one for just myself yet. That match going on was over. I didnt have long to wait as Tazz got the upset win of Chris Jericho. When they went to the back my music hit & I went out to the ring to boos from the crowd & still bleeding. I had other things to do before I clean up the blood yet. I got into the ring & started my speech.  
"As most of you dumbass fans out there can see Im already pretty bloody." I started. I knew calling everyone a dumbass would get there attention. "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why because the road to Wrestlemania has started & its already a bitch! Tonight I have already been attacked by Rhino, X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert. Why? because they all want what I have my Intercontinal title. Well I got some news for you boys. It aint gonna happen! But I want revenge for making my face match my hair color so at Wrestlemania you will all get your title shot & Hardcore Holly Im not done with you yet so you get a title shot a Wrestlemania too. Now All you stupid fans with your little brains probally cant figure this out. I wont wrestle five times at Wrestlemania I'll only wrestle once but its going to be a six-way match. Dont know what a six-way match is? Of corse you dont you people are to stupid to know anything! What it is is one person will be at every corner & two people will be in the ring all the way through the match & the two people in the ring can tag in anyone anytime they want. So All of you guys who want me at Wrestlemania you got it." All of a sudden Eddie Guerreros music hit & he came out. This was pretty unexpected.  
"Hey chico thats a pretty nice match you got going there for Wrestlemania. But I have one problem with it."  
"Oh really? & whats that?"  
"Why Im not in it of corse. So why dont we fix that up right now. If you got the guts why dont you put your title on the line right now against Latino Heat so I can be in that match at Wrestlemania."  
"Your welcome to try to take it from me Guerrero but I have some news for you right now. It wont happen."  
"Well see about that." With that Eddie Guerrero ran to the ring & the match started. I didnt want this to last long so as soon as he went through the ropes I smacked him in the head with the belt & started off on kicking his ass. I was still hurting from the attacks back stage so as soon as I got Guerrero down I threw him on my shoulder & did The Inner-Rage for the quick win.  
"Can you belive this? Rage just crushed Eddie Guerrero in 1 minute flat!" Micheal Cole said at the announce table. As soon as the match ended I grabbed my belt & made my way to the back. Where I meet up with Molly.  
"Theres no way you can survive that match you just made Rage." She said. Damm another lecture.  
"Molly I dont care they all attcked me tonight so there getting whats coming to them."  
"Oh & what about Hardcore he didnt attack you tonight did he?"  
"No but your still wearing a bit of a black eye there from him."  
"I know but Hardcore was just trying to protect me in his own way."  
"Oh yeah I forgot he was protecting you from me."  
"He still thinks you tried to hurt me that night."  
"Well get the bastard a tape of it so he can see how poorly I did The Inner-Rage on you."  
"I know Rage but Hardcore is set in his ways. You challanging him at Wrestlemania wont help matters."  
"The Hell with him. If he wants to hurt you to protect you then hes doing a lousy job." I started to walk away to get stiched up yet again but Molly kept walking with me. "Molly I want to be with you." Ok well there you go it was out.  
"What?"  
"Molly I want you to go out with me & if Hardcore wants to stand in the way then I will get rid of him."  
"Well Rage...I want to be with you too...but there are better ways of getting Hardcore to see it our way besides what your planning." She wants to be with me too? Wahoo!  
"Ok Molly you got two weeks to get Hardcore to change his mind about me & if he does then I'll get him out of the macth but if not then were going with it my way ok?" Molly & I stoped walking while she thaught it over.  
"Can you make it three weeks?"  
"Two weeks isnt enough?"  
"Hardcore is probally the most stubern person I know. Im lucky if I can ever get him to change his mind."  
"Ok then three weeks but thats it."  
"Great!"  
"I suggest you go find him & try to convince him now."  
"Oh right." I kissed Molly & she ran off to find Hardcore.  
"Damm you lucky, lucky bastard!"  
"The hell?" I turned around & saw Coyote.  
"So you two are an item now I take it."  
"Saw it huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Dont you have to do something besides follow me around?"  
"Nope."  
"When are you supposed to make your debut tonight?"  
"...Damm...talk to ya later!" Coyote said & he ran off.  
"Dumbass." I said to Coyote even though he was already out of ears reach. I think its gonna be alot more fun with Coyote around now. Either way I had to go get stiched up again. I know that the guy who stiches me up is started to get sick of seeing me then again he could have a job for the rest of the life because of me. That didnt matter right now. What mattered now more then ever was Molly. Finally we were together. I just hope Hardcore dosent get in our way.

& Theres Part 16. Hoped you liked it. So you have any Questions or Comments? Then review & tell me what you think.


	17. A Tough Road Ahead

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY...So that means there NOT YOURS BITCH!...ok Im sorry I didnt mean to call you bitch please keep reading this thing Im so sorry...

Me & Molly have been going out for two & a half weeks now & it was just a week & a half away from Wrestlemania. I was in my locker room watching Smackdown on the monitor waiting for my match to come. I had Perry Saturn starting up trouble for my I.C. title now. I tell ya theres never a dull moment when your champ. Things were going good for us lately I have the Intercontinal title Crash had just won the lightweight title & Molly at a title shot at Tori at Wrestlemania for the title she never lost in the first place. The door to my locker room opened & Molly came in & sat next to me.  
"Still no luck with Hardcore?" I asked putting my arm around her.  
"No not yet hes so stubbern! Hes dead set on taking you out at Wrestlemania he figures I would break up with you if he did that"  
"You wouldnt though right?"  
"Of corse not. I just dont understand him. I dont know why he thinks you would hurt me."  
"Well he never did like me."  
"I know. Whens your match?"  
"Up next."  
"Guess I'll try to talk to Hardcore again when you go."  
"Good luck."  
"I'll need it."  
"I know. Well I guess I should go with my match being next & all."  
"See you later Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey." I Kissed Molly & left the room. The last match had just gotten over & I heard Saturns music hit. I got to the entrence way just in time for my music to start & for me to start walking out to the ring. As usual I looked towards the ring & saw a disadvantage for me. The little She-Devil Slut Terri was out with Saturn. When I finally got in the ring Saturn attacked me right away he wanted that title bad. To bad for him I wasnt ready to loose it yet. After about five minutes of getting my ass handed to me Saturn started to show off to the crowd thats when I saw my chance but instead of beating the sences out of him I just turned him around punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach & threw him on my shoulder to hit The Inner-Rage for the three count & the win. After the win I threw Saturn out of the ring & started to show off to the crowd which was something I had only started after wining the title. On this night it was a mistake as Rhino Ran out from the crowd, speared me & started to beat me with a chair. Can you say ouch? Yeah I knew you could. After his beating he grabbed the Intercontinal title & showed off with it to the fans before he finally threw it back it me & left. About a minute after he was gone I finally got back up thankfully Smackdown! was on a commerical break so it was fine. I started to hate the idea with the six man match & I knew Rhino would be the hardest one to beat. After I got to the back I went to Vinces office to talk about the match.  
"Rage? What do I owe the honor?"  
"Its about the six man match. I had another idea for it."  
"Whats that?"  
"Each person has to be pinned. Like an Elimanation match & when it gets to the final three it turns into a triple threat."  
"Well...thats sounds ok. You got it."  
"Great." I said & left the room Vince would tell everyone involed in the match about the new rules. I went looking for Molly to see if she had any luck wuth Hardcore but found her talking to Billy Gunn who looked to be hitting on her.  
"Hey Gunn what do you think your doing!"  
"I was just talking to her."  
"Im sure. C'mon Molly lets go." A grabbed Mollys hand & we went to my locker room.  
"That wasnt very nice Rage."  
"I dont care if it was nice. Your my girl." Molly smiled at me.  
"Yeah I know that but he was just doing some harmless flirting."  
"It starts off harmless maybe."  
"Dont be jealous Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"Oh you know you like it."  
"I dont like squat."  
"Im sure."  
"That makes both of us. Ok well I gotta go do some stuff ok."  
"Yeah ok." I walked over to the door but someone opened it on the other side with the door slamming into my head.  
"Dammit Coyote!"  
"I aint no Coyote punk!"  
"Hardcore. What are you doing here?"  
"I Need to talk to Molly. Alone."  
"Anything you have to say to me you can say to Rage to Hardcore." Molly said. Hardcore gave me one of his classic dirty looks.  
"Alright fine then."  
"Thanks but no thanks Molly I was just leaving remember." I gave Hardcore a dirty look of my own & left.  
"Ok Hardcore. Rage is gone so what do you want." Hardcore went over & sat beside Molly.  
"Do you really like that guy?"  
"If I didnt like him he wouldnt be my boyfriend."  
"Y'know I finally looked over that tape where he did the Inner-Rage on you."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah & you were right he didnt do it very hard on you."  
"Told ya. So you dont care if we go out anymore?"  
"Well I still dont like him. In fact I still hate him but Im not going to stand in your way anymore."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Molly huggs Hardcore.  
"I knew you would come around. This is so great now I can tell Rage to take you out of that match at Wrestlemania."  
"Whoa hold on there! I might not care about you two going out anymore. But I still want to win that title & I will win that title at Wrestlemania & I wont go easy on Rage just because your going out with him Until then I'll leave him alone."  
"Ok...I guess thats better then nothing."  
"Yeah it is. Im gotta go now so I'll see ya later Molly."  
"See you later Hardcore." Hardcore got up to leave but looked back at Molly agian.  
"& Molly Im sorry about where I hit a couple of weeks ago."  
"Its Ok Hardcore. Im a Holly." Molly smiled at Hardcore & he left. Meanwhile I was watching a monitor backstage at X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert vs. The Right To Cencor. I had a lead pipe in my hand & was waiting for the match to end so I could run out & attack them there might be three of them but hell this will be right after there match & Im gonna have a lead pipe. So Albert hit the Albert-Bomb on The Goodfather for the win & three of them started to celebrated. Time to go. I ran out to the ring with the pipe & started to hit the three of them with the pipe. I had a good hit on Credable that busted them open but soon the numbers game started & they got the pipe from me & started to kick my ass. Bad. Whos stupid idea was this anyways? Oh shut up I dont wanna hear it! Albert then picked me up & did The Albert-Bomb on me with Credable hitting me with the lead pipe the whole way & X-Pac instructing them. After about another three minutes of this they finally stopped & went to the back leaving me in the ring to stagger back with out anyones help. Just the way I would of liked it even if I was beaten up bad. Somehow I didnt get busted open this time I couldnt figure that one out. When I got to the back I went to my locker room where Molly was waiting for me.  
"You are going to be killed if you keep that stuff up!" She yelled.  
"Im ok Molly."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Im pretty sure. Ive had worse pain before."  
"If you say so."  
"I do. What did Hardcore want?"  
"Oh Great news! He said he dosent care if we go out anymore."  
"That is great."  
"Yeah it is but he still dosent like you & he still wants to be in that match at Wrestlemania."  
"As long as he dosnet care about us. Im going back to the hotel now Molly you coming?"  
"Sure. I dont have a match tonight anyways & Crash already had his match."  
"Ok then lets go." I grabbed my bag & we left for the hotel. It was a odd night for me. It went from good after beating Saturn, to bad after getting my ass kicked by Rhino, to worse after getting my ass kicked even worse by X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert, back to good after I found out Hardcore wont stand in the way of Molly & I anymore. But still one things for sure The Road to Wrestlemania has been a tough one so far. Its only one Raw & one Smackdown! now until Wrestlemania & I have no idea what else will happen until then but like I said one things for sure The Road To Wrestlemania would be a tough one.

Thus Part 17 is complete. I hope you liked it. I havent got anything to say this time so why dont you just review & tell me what you think of this.


	18. The Last Raw Before Wrestlemania

DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY.

Wrestlemania was coming up on me quick to quick. This was the last Raw before Wrestlmania & I was sharing my locker room with Molly, & Coyote. We were all watching the monitor. Billy Gunn was wrestling The Big Boss Man who had control of the match.  
"C'mon Billy." Molly said. I rolled my eyes.  
"He cant hear you Molly."  
"Dude it dosent matter if he could hear her or not." Coyote said.  
"Oh shut up would ya."  
"Dude that hurts coming from you. Your like my 'lil bro"  
"Just shut up Coyote."  
"Well I think its nice Coyote thinks of you likr his younger brother. Family is really important." Molly said defending Coyote.  
"I wouldnt know."  
"What do you mean you wouldnt know. Of corse you do!"  
"Like I said I wouldnt know Molly. No lets just watch the rest of the match." Molly looked at me funny & then went back to watching the match again. Boss Man was beating Billy Gunn bad but Gunn hit the Fame-Asser out of no where to get the win. Which cause Molly to jump up.  
"Yeah go Billy!" She yelled. She looked at Me & Coyote & then sat down again. "Sorry." I put my arm back around Molly like before she jumped up.  
"Is ok babe." Molly smiled at me & then cuddled up close to me.  
"Damm. Ok Im outta here!" Coyote said & jumped up.  
"Whats wrong with you?" I asked  
"You two look to be getting comfie there to comfie for likings so Im outta here."  
"Hey arnt you supposed to wrestle Bull Bucannon tonight?" I asked him  
"Yeah why?" I pointed to the monitor where Bucannon was just getting to the ring. "AW GODAMMIT!" Coyote yelled & ran out of the room to the ring.  
"Gotta love that huh Molly?"  
"Yeah hes real funny. I dont get how you two could be so close."  
"Why?"  
"Well hes a real fun loving guy & you...well your not."  
"What so you would rather I be more like that?"  
"Well no. I like you just fine how you are."  
"Good cause I aint changing for anyone."  
"I never asked you to Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"I just love that."  
"Love what?"  
"Everytime I call you Ragey you say 'Dont call me Ragey'."  
"Well what do you expect its stupid."  
"Its cute." I smiled at Molly.  
"No Molly trust me on this one its stupid."  
"Alright fine then...but Im still calling you Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"See never fails."  
"Yeah yeah." We looked at the monitor & saw that Coyote was just getting to the ring. "Molly you wanna grab a bite to eat after Raw tonight?" Molly gave me a strage look.  
"Grab a bite to eat?"  
"Yeah."  
"But you always go to stright to the hotel after Raw or Smackdown! or even right after your matches most of the time."  
"So you dont want to?"  
"No. I mean yeah. I mean. You never asked me this before."  
"Well Im asking you now. Do you want to or not?" Molly smiled at me.  
"You bet."  
"Great. Whens Crashs match?"  
"After this one."  
"Dont you think you should go find him?"  
"He'll be here when hes ready for us to go out to the ring."  
"Whos he wrestling tonight?"  
"Essa Rios."  
"Defending the lightweight title?"  
"You know Crash its because of him the Hardcore title is 24/7."  
"True. Essas can be hard to beat sometimes though. He is a former Lightweight Champion himself. & then Crash has Spike Dudley at Wrestlemina."  
"Crash can do it."  
"I know. I was just saying who he was going up against."  
"I know who hes up against. Were cousins & Im aslo his valet I make it my point to know."  
"Is he wrestling on Smackdown?"  
"Nope. Hes got Smackdown! off...or he does as of right now. What about you? do you have Smackdown! off?"  
"Not a snowballs chance in hell. Tonight I got Haku tonight & Rikishi at the Smackdown! tapings tommorow night."  
"Haku tonight & Rikishi tommorow night? & then theres that six-way match at Wrestlemania Sunday. Do you have a death wish or something?"  
"Nope. But this way no one can ever say I wasnt a fighting champion."  
"There can be such a thing as too much of a fighting champion."  
"Na I dont think so."  
"Oh yeah ask Crash. Unless you forgot That 24/7 Hardcore title defence thing was almost the end of Crash he couldnt sleep or anything."  
"I know about that Molly...heh it was pretty funny."  
"Funny? Funny? That wasnt funny!"  
"Yeah ok settle down it wasnt funny then."  
"It might of seemed funny but it wast."  
"Ok then it wasnt."  
"Cause it was almost the end of Crash."  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!"  
"Cause who knows what would of happened to Crash if he kept it up-" I kissed Molly just to shut her up. Worked good too. "Ok I didnt see that one coming Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey." Crash came into the locker room.  
"Hey Moll you ready?"  
"Yeah Im ready. Are you."  
"Yep lets go. Oh yeah Hi Rage." Crash left.  
"Well thats my cue Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"You know you like it." I kissed Molly again & she left. I turned my attention back to the monitor. Bull had just picked up the win from Coyote. Strangly there was no interference for once. At least I dont think there was I wasnt paying as much attention to the match that I could of.  
"Poor guy hasnt won a match since he got here." I said to myself. It was sad but true Coyote was quickly becoming a jobber. I wouldnt wish that on my worse enemy. Ok so maybe I would but Coyote wasnt my worst enemy he was my best friend. MY best friend whos pro record is 0 & 12 so far. Even the Brooklyn Brawler had a better record then that. Soon Crashs match started & Coyote got back to the locker room.  
"Another great preformance man seriously though." I said.  
"Yeah real funny."  
"You know your first few matchs I thaught it might a been a fluke that you lost but now Im starting to think That Gillberg could beat you."  
"Gillberg? Dude thats low. Damm low."  
"Yeah I know. Hey why dont the fans cheer for you when you loose like they cheered for Gillberg."  
"Damm Man shut it!"  
"Alright...Man I gotta go my match is up next after this one."  
"Good Luck Dude."  
"I dont need it Im not a jobber."  
"Ah Godammit! Go to hell!" I left the locker room & walked to the entrence way & watched the rest of Crashs Match. Crash picked up the win & left. Then my music hit & I walked out to nothing but boos & chants of 'asshole.' Then Hakus music hit he came out to boos too neither of us where fan favorites. The match was even for the first seven minutes or so until Rikishi came out at ring side to 'support' Haku. Thats how Haku got the advantage not by Rikishi interfearing but by Rakishi distracting me. I knew this could be bad since I had to defend the Intercontinal title against Rikishi on Smackdown! Nope this wasnt good at all he was ready to pounce on me as soon as the match ended & so were Rhino & The X-Factor but I had to push all of that out of my mind for now I still had to get past Haku tonight. Haku who had the advanteage at the moment. Haku threw me out of the ring to were Rikishi was & then he started to beat on me.  
"He Rikishi who woould you rather win the I.C. title Haku or you." I asked as he was beating up on me.  
"What are you talking about."  
"Hey its me you have on Smackdown! not Haku if I loose this belt tonight then you dont get a title shot." I knew it was a long shot but what choice did I have at the moment? Im glad I said it anyways becasue he threw me back in the ring at that moment jumped up on the apron & called for Haku to come over. Perfect! While they were talking I rolled up Haku for the small package & the win & took off to the back as fast as my legs could carry me. I didnt want Haku, Rikishi, Rhino, Or The X-Factor taking advantage of me. I made my way to back to my locker room without being attacked where Molly & Coyote were waiting.  
"You see Coyote...Im not a jobber."  
"DAMMIT MAN I AM NOT A JOBBER!"  
"Hey you havent won a match since you came to the WWF have you Coyote?" Molly asked.  
"Dont you start rubbing it in my face too."  
"Im not. Maybe I can help." Coyote looked at Molly weird.  
"How?"  
"SimpleI can got to the ring with you like I do with Crash. It helps to have someone distract your opponet."  
"Well-"  
"Its either that or you could be the next Brooklyn Brawler."  
"When can you start!" Molly smiled at Coyote.  
"Next Monday after Wrestlemania."  
"Damm not at Smackdown?"  
"Sorry I have to fight Jackie at Smackdown to keep my number one contender spot for the womens title at Wrestlemania. This Sunday Tori will get hers."  
"Alright. I guess its better then nothing."  
"Great! Now Rage as for you are you ready?"  
"Ready? For what?"  
"You said you were going to take me out for something to eat after the show."  
"Damm...It slipped my mind. Ok Molly I'll tell you what. Tommorow Night as soon as my match is over on Smackdown! I'll take you out. Im really tired now & just want to go back to the hotel & get some sleep."  
"Alright thats no problem but remember it this time around."  
"Can do." & thus another night is done I knew tommorow would be tough. I had to wrestle Rikishi with my title on the line again & I knew all of my opponents at Wrestlemania would be after me even Hardcore since it would be there last chance to until Wrestlemania. I could hardly wait.

& theres Part 18 for your pleasure. Once again I hope you liked it. I havent got anything to say so See ya later & please review. & I mean PLEASE REVIEW! It would only take a few seconds. Besides for all I know this could suck by now so if it does tell me so I'll wrap it up at Wrestlemania instead of keeping it going long after like I plan to do.


	19. The Last Smackdown! Before Wrestlemania

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY...& a gun I will shot myself with later...dont worry its only a water gun...Im to cheap to buy the real think...hmmm dont make sence do it?

It was the last show before Wrestlemania so you just knew that everyone would be watching there backs espically champions, espically champions with five different opponents in one match. Thankfully for me the macth would be the last one before the main event. But I had to somehow push that to the back of my head I had Riskishi tonight & looking pass him wouldnt be to easy with what lay in my future. I knew I would have to watch out for Chris Benoit tonight too since Benoit is going against Rikishi at Wrestlemania & I knew he would love for that to become a title shot. Then theres Rhino, X-Pac, Justin Crdable & Albert you just know they would like to get in one last hit before Wrestlemania. Tonight was my toughest night in the federation since I debuted thats for sure & Wrestlemania would be even worse if I could survive until then that is. As of now I was sitting in my locker room with Molly watching the match that was on. Mine would be next.  
"Ragey are you sure you dont want me to go out there or maybe Crash or Coyote to back you up."  
"Dont call me Ragey...& Yeah Im sure. If Im doing this Im going to do it on my own. Besides not taking anything away from you Crash, or Coyote but if you tried to help you would all get your ass' kicked. I dont even know how Im going to make it though this night yet."  
"We could help more then you think."  
"Still Crash & Coyote are the only friends I have & if you get hurt well...I dont know what I would do but it would make the whole Jeff Hardy thing at Armageddon three months ago look like nothing."  
"I dont think that possible."  
"Me either but I bet I can make it possible. It looks like this match is about over. Im going to the entrence way now ok."  
"Ok." I kissed Molly. "Just be careful ok Ragey?"  
"I'll be fine...& dont call me Ragey." I smiled at Molly & left for my match. Coyote walked past me to go to our locker room.  
"Dude dont even say it cause I will without a doubt punch you in the face." Coyote had just had a match before the one going on now.  
"I wont say anything but whats it like to be 0 & 13 now?" Coyote gave me a pissed look.  
"If I wasnt so tired-"  
"You would punch me in the face I know." I laughed & kept walking to the entrence way poor Coyote hasnet gotten any breaks yet. I got to the entrecnce way just as the match was getting over my music hit & I walked out to the usual boos. Rikishis music hit when I finally got in the ring & he came out to just as many boos & I did. Haku was coming out there with him. Bad news for me I never even thaught about Haku & for sure he was still going to be pissed about me beating him on Raw. As Haku was walking out he motioned that I was going down. Not if I had anything to do with it then. Rikishi got in the ring & the was was on its way. I was making alot of mistkes. Too many considering my oppent but I couldnt keep my mind off Haku or my opponets at Wrestlemania. Hardcore maybe but not the rest of them. Suprisingly though I was keeping my ground pretty good considering the amout of mistakes I was making I think its still safe to say that neither of us had an advantage that is until The X-Factor, X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert came out on the ramp. Bad News for me. But at least there was still no sign of Rhino yet. Note I said 'was' & 'yet' I didnt see him around but I did have a feeling that he would be around sooner or later. Meanwhile I had to keep my mind on matters at hand Rikishi. You think it would be a easy task it was Rikishi afterall but still it was hard. My chance came though when Haku was handing Rakishi a chair. Can you say repeat performance? I snuck up behind Rikishi & like I did with Haku the night before I rolled him up for the small package & the win. Of corse everything went downhill then sure I won the match in somewhat some of an upset & I was going to Wrestlemania the Intercontinal champ for sure but after the bell rang when I won Haku jumped in the ring & he & Haku started to double team me with the chair they had & then the next thing I knew X-Pac, Justin Credable, & Albert were in the ring helping in the beating. After about 5 minutes when they were sure there was nothing left of me they all left. Finally I got back up & no sooner had I done that Rhino jumped from the crowd speared me & took off again. How did I know he would show up? Either way I got back up & finally made it to the back & to my locker room where all I could do was lie down.  
"You know Rage. I think I would rather be a jobber then get a beating like that." Coyote said obvioulsy making fun of my situation.  
"Not funny man."  
"Not to you but it is damm funny to me after all the 'Coyote is the next brooklyn brawler' shit you were going on with."  
"Yeah yeah. Wheres Molly?"  
"Dude shes your girlfriend if you dont know where she is how the hwll should I?"  
"Settle down there boy I just asked."  
"Boy? Dammit dude Im two years older then you where do you get off calling me boy?"  
"Damm would you just settle down?"  
"I guess I can try."  
"Better do more then try." Just then Molly came in the room.  
"Wheres the belt? Rage you lost?"  
"No I didnt loose... I won...I just got beat up. Wernt you watching?"  
"Well yeah I was at first but then Billy came along & we started talking."  
"Billy Gunn?"  
"Yeah."  
"What were you two talking about."  
"On not much just stuff."  
"Was he hitting on you again?"  
"Not really."  
"Not really?"  
"Ok so maybe a little."  
"Good enough for me Im gone." I picked up my bag & started to walk towards the door."  
"Were are you going Ragey?"  
"Dont call me Ragey & Im going back to the hotel Im Beat."  
"& Beaten." Coyote added.  
"Yeah shut up BB2001?."  
"BB2001?"  
"Yeah Brooklyn Brawler 2001. Later people." I left the room before I could hear Coyotes reation but I do think I heard something smash in the room when I left.  
"Ok Coyote so what was the point of throwing that coffee mug at the door after Rage left?"  
"I dont know. Ok Molly level with me what was Billy Gunn saying?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to know."  
"It dosent concern you Coyote."  
"No But it concerns my best friend. My best friend who is like a brother to me."  
"Well you know."  
"No I dont."  
"Im sure you have hit on your share of girls in your life time."  
"To true..."  
"Right. Its just the basic hitting on someone."  
"Does he know your going out with Rage?"  
"Yeah of corse."  
"& hes still doing it? Damm thats low."  
"Whats worse is I think its starting to work..."  
"Say what?"  
"I dont know what Im saying. Its just I feel good around Billy. Like I feel around Rage."  
"Your saying you like him."  
"Well I always liked him."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
"So so you?"  
"Kinda. I dont know what to think Coyote. Rage is my boyfriend but I feel great around Billy too. I dont know what to do."  
"Well as Rage said once tonight. Im gone."  
"Your leaving?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Hotel."  
"Dont tell Rage."  
"Dont tell him? Molly hes like my brother."  
"Please Coyote."  
"Alright...but Molly you better tell Rage about this. He might not seem like it but hes a really emotional guy about things he cares about & He cares about you alot."  
"So you wont tell him right?"  
"No Molly. But make up your mind on what you want cause I dont know how long I can keep it from Rage."  
"Ok."  
"See ya later Molly."  
"See you Coyote." Coyote leaves. "Damm Molly...What have you gotten yourself into this time girl?"

Theres Part 19. Damm...19 Chapters...that a damm lot...AnywayZ the next chapter is Wrestlemania so alots gonna happen there Including a suprise or two or maybe three who knows there could be a couple dozen suprise when Im done with that chapter...Ok so maybe not that many but you get the point. So did you like this chapter? Review this thing & let me know.


	20. Wrestlemania

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY...Even if Friday hasnt been anywhere to be seen in the last 6 chapters...either way I still own him dammit!

Wrestlemania. The biggest show in wrestling all year long. I would be going into it The Intercontinal Champion to go against not one, not two, not even three people I was defending my title against five people in one match & not just any normal people either. Im talking about X-Pac, Albert, Justin Credable, Hardcore Holly, & Rhino. Still if I had it my way I would walk away from this night as the the intercontinal champion like Im walking into it & trust me I will get my way. At the time I was backstage at my locker room alone & just sitting down staring at the floor. I wasnt even watching Wrestlemania. My match was coming up soon & I found it strage that Molly wasnt there to wish me luck. Coyote wasnt there either. Poor guy didnt make it on the Wrestlemania card & was given two more weeks to win a match. Vince didnt want any jobbers in the WWF anymore unless it was on Jakked or Metal. I was debuting a bit of a new look today too. Instead of the usual street clothes with Knee pads & elbow pads over them Now I wore them under my clothes. I also had a black T-Shirt & blue & yellow tank top on over that, I also had cut off jeans & had my hands taped up to the middle of my fingers, & a headband. It wasnt much but I liked it & that was good enough for me. At that moment Molly walked in.  
"Hi Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Thinking."  
"About?"  
"This match tonight."  
"Oh so your not thinking of me?"  
"Not right now."  
"So you think this match is more important then me?"  
"Now your putting words in my mouth."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Crash have his match with Spike Dudley yet?"  
"Wernt you watching?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh...Yeah he had the match.""& what?"  
"Is Crash still the Lightweight Champion or is Spike The Champ now."  
"I dont wanna talk about it."  
"Crash lost huh?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh well he'll get it back again some day."  
"Yeah I know he will to."  
"& You dont have to worry about me either Im gonna keep the Intercontinal title tonight."  
"I hope you do." Just then Coyote came in.  
"DAMMIT IF I DONT WIN MY NEXT MATCH IM GONNA FLIP!"  
"Sounds like you already have." Molly said.  
"What happened I thaught you didnt have a match."  
"I didnt but I made a run-in in the Hardcore title match."  
"Say no more."  
"Dammit man! I cant take this!"  
"Settle down Coyote. Why dont you just go to your hotel room & take it easy for the rest of the night. Remember starting tommorow night I'll be your new valet." Molly said. Coyote smiled at her.  
"Yeah I guess your right...but if I loose tommorow night Lord only knows what I could do." Coyote said as he was leaving.  
"Alone again Ragey."  
"Dont call me Ragey."  
"Oh you know you love it."  
"I'll love it when you finally get the point & stop calling me Ragey."  
"Na you wont like that to much."  
"The hell I wouldnt...my match is coming up soon I better go."  
"Good luck."  
"I'll need it. I'll still win anyways but anyways...Later Molly." I left the room & went to the entrence are & just waited for the current match to get over. Soon enough the macth ended & my music hit I walked out to the ring to the usual boos & waited for my opponents. Hardcore was the first to come out he was pretty much the only person in the match that was a fan favorite. Up next The X-Factor came out to there usual boos & finally The Man-Beast Rhyno came out. The match started with me & Albert inside the ring & everyone else in a corner. It stared off good for me I used my speed advantage on Albert the best I could but remember Im only 5'10 this guy is 6'8 almost a foot taller then I am & as far as power goes well just forget it. Still this match was going great for me so far Albert wasnt fast enough to lay a finger on me & amazingly I had all the offence so far but I didnt want to wear myself out so I taged in X-Pac & then it was Albert & X-Pac in the ring against each other. Good for me Now I had the X-Factor fighting among themselves. They didnt want to fight each other at first but it picked up soon & at the end of it Albert taged in Rhyno. After that X-Pac got goured & pinned by Rhyno putting X-Pac out of the macth. I didnt think it would be X-Pac the first to go. As soon as X-Pac was pinned Justin Credabe jumped in the ring & started to beat up on Rhyno. Soon Rhyno taged in Albert & it was the X-Factor against each other again. It didnt last as long this time though almost as soon as Albert was taged in Albert taged me in to put me against Credable. Credable wasnt as big & powerful as Albert but he was still bigger & more powerful then I was. This however was alot more even to me. I started to use my speed to my advantage again & I hit the Inner-Rage out on Justin Credable from out of no where for the pin & to get him out of the match. As soon as I pinned him Rhyno ran in the ring & goured me like he had done to X-Pac earlier & pinned me for the 2 count. Dont ask how I kicked out of that pin because I have no idea. Rhyno then started to beat me senceless until he slipped up & threw me in the corner where Albert was. I taged him him in & it was Albert & Rhyno again. Good for me bad for Albert. Then again Albert was the only man in the match that was bigger then Rhyno. It was at this point when I looked over at Hardcore Holly. He was looking pretty cocky & with good reason too he still hadnt even been in the macth. I had to push that out of my mind for the time though & just watched Albert & Rhyno fight it out. Albert had the advantage at the moment & then hit The Albert Bomb on Rhyno. But Albert was stupid there instead of trying to pin Rhyno he showed off to the fans. This wasnt only bad for Alber but for the rest of us I would much rather have Albert in the final three then Rhyno. Then again I didnt really want Albert in the final 3 either but that cant be helped. Either way Alberts mistake screwed him once & for all after Rhyno got up & Goured him to pick up the 3 count. Right after that pin both me & Hardcore ran in the ring & started to attack Rhyno. We both knew that Rhyno was the biggest threat in this match now. The match that turned into a triple threat match like what was supposed to happen. After about five minutes of beating on Rhyno Hardcore & I turned our attention to each other. I got outside of the ring & grabbed the ring bell & jumped in the ring the ref had been knocked down ealier by Rhyno I could use that to my advantage I got in the ring with the bell & was about to hit Hardcore with it but he jumped out ofthe ring before I could & threw a table in. While Hardcore was doing that Rhyno had gotten back up tured me around hit me with in the head busting me open bad with the Ring bell in I had in my hand & goured me again. Some how I managed to kick out again. Rhyno started to work on my knee then & he was doing a good job of it. While this was going on Hardcore had leaned the table against the turnbuckle for later use. Finally Hardcore attacked Rhyno & those two started to go at it. Good enough for me my knee was in more pain then then I could belive. I couldnt even stand up. But I had to when Rhyno goured Hardcore & pinned him he only got a two count after I broke it up somehow. This didnt set well with Rhyno at all & he goured me for the third time in the night. Instead of pinning me this time though he went back to work on my knee that is until Hardcore had finally gotten back up thats when Rhyno who had all the control in this match now goured Hardcore again but this time through the table that was set up in the corner. After that Rhyno pinned him I tried to stop the pin but I could hardly stand up Thus allowing Rhyno to get the win to become the Intercontinal Champ. Rhyno started to leave but stopped & stomped on my knee another three times before he left. After the match I limped backstage again now with out the belt to see Billy Gunn hitting on Molly again. I was not in the mood for this right now.  
"Listen Molly you know I like you & know you just gotta have some feelings towards The One." Billy said.  
"Well yeah. I do Billy but There Rage-" Molly was cut off by Billy.  
"You know theres only one way to find out who you want to be with Molly."  
"& whats that?"  
"This..." Billy gave Molly a small kiss. "...That now what do you think?"  
"Billy..." Billy Gunned kissed her again but it was alot longer this time & Molly looked like she was starting to enjoy it. Who knows how long the kiss would of lasted if I didnt speak up.  
"Nice Molly real nice!" Instead of started to fight with Bill or arguing with Molly I just walked away or limped away how ever you put it.  
"Rage wait!" Molly started after me but stoped & keep talking to Billy. That was all I needed to know. Instead of walking back to get stiched up I went stright to Vince McMahons office.  
"Whats the meaning of this Rage?" He asked. Vince sounded as angry as I was. "Shouldnt you go & get stiched up?" He asked alot more calmer now.  
"Later Vince right now I here to tell you one thing."  
"& That is?"  
"I quit!"  
"What? You quit? You cant quit because you lost one match!"  
"You think Im quitting because of the match? No Vince thats not the reason Im quitting. I can handle a simple loss. I quitting for other reasons."  
"Well what is it?"  
"Its personal & you dont need to know it!"  
"If your quitting the WWF MY WWF THEN YOU OWE ME THE REASON WHY YOUR QUITTING!" He was pretty pissed at this point. I looked Vince in the eyes the blood was still pouring out of my head.  
"Vince...I dont owe you shit!" I said & left the room making sure I would slam the door behind me. After that I should of went to get stiched up but instead went to my locker room & grabbed my bag to leave but before I could Molly came in.  
"Rage let me explain."  
"You dont have to explain anything Molly. If you want Billy Gunn you can have him because as far as you & I go its over!"  
"But no Rage! You cant not just because of that! Rage there nothing between us that kiss what you say just proved it to me!"  
"I dont care what it prove to you cause it proved something to me too."  
"...Whats that?" I could hear the concern in Molly voice.  
"I'll let you figure that out on your own but I promice you this & you know as well as anyone I keep my promices...& what I promice you now is that you will never see me again." I looked at Molly one last time before I left the locker room & then headed out to my car I still didnt even bother to get stiched up. I just left the arena with full intentions to keep my promice to Molly. As far as I was concerned she would never see me again.

& theres Part 20 Wrestlemania. I told you this one would be a big one & it was. Will it be the end of The Inner-Rage? Probally Im not gonna say. But what a end hey? So once more is it then end of The Inner-Rage? It probally is but dont be suprised at all if you see Rage again before its over. Whats that supposed to mean? I'll leave that to you.

LaterZ  
-T Bond


	21. Rages Journal

DISCLAIMER:Sigh...Once more...I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY yadda, yadda, yadda.

NOTE: This part is what Rage writes in his Journal/Diary whatever you wanna call it. Its Pretty much what Rage is thinking over everthing thats going on. He writes it in his hotel room the morning after Wrestlemania. It also gives you a peek into his past so you know some of what Rage went through.

April 2nd,  
Hey Journal. Rage here. Its been a while I guess...Damm I cant explain How Im feeling now. Never have I felt like this. Except maybe a few years ago with Jenna but this is different altogether. I dont know what to think about this whole thing with Molly. All I know is last night I quit loss the WWF Intercontinal Championship belt to Rhyno...without getting pinned I might add it was Hardcore that Rhyno pinned But that dosent matter. Last night I also got my knee banged up real bad & quit the WWF. I know what your thinking but no I didnt quit the WWF for loosing the belt I quit because Molly was cheating on me with Billy Gunn. I cant belive I never saw it before. His constant flirting with her & Her rooting for him in all of his matchs are was a dead give away. I still dont belive I never saw it before I mean Im a pretty smart guy espically for someone who only has a Kindergarden Graduation forget about collage or even having school for that matter. Gotta be proud of that someone with only a Kindergarden Graduation whos just as smart if not smarter then most people I know. But Im getting of target again. I dont know what Im going to do now or where Im going to go. I'll probally tell people that Im going to the Indys in Canada like where I started off. Then again Molly or Coyote might look for me there & Mollys never seeing me again if I can help it. So where else can I go? Japan? Maybe...Japan does seem like the only place where no one would find me. Maybe I should go to the Indy in Japan & never be heard of again...hell maybe I should just quit wrestling altogether & go back to living on the streets again. No. Thats not the answer. Plus I promiced myself I would never go back to living day to day struggling to just stay alive on the streets again. Im made it away from that life. Why would I want to go back to it. So what will it be Rage...Quit Wrestling or go to the Indys in Japan...Looks like Im going to Japan. Well now that I got that figured out theres the Molly Problem. I dont want her to ever see me again after last night. Cant say that goes the other way around though. Shes to beautiful for me to never see again & the fact that she in the WWF & comes T.V. every week is gonna make it hard for me to never see her again. Its funny the difference that just one day can make you know. Yesterday I woke up on top of the world. I had a great girlfriend, & a great job where I was The Intercontinal champion. I woke up today with no girlfriend because I found out she had been cheating on me I still dont know how long it was going on I dont have a job anymore so you can just forget about the Intercontinal Championship & now I also have a bad knee to boot. From top of the world to the bowels of hell in less then 24 hours.  
-Rage

Theres Chapter 21 of The Inner-Rage. I know I said chapter 20 might of been the last one but remember I said MIGHT. This might be the last chapter too. But not to worry. It wont end like this Rage & Molly do meet again but its going to be in a new fic. I cant tell you what its called actually I dont know whats its called yet myself...I cant tell you what its about either but just be on the look out for it cause its coming your way soon. As for this chapter like I said at the start its just Rage writing in his Journal. It shows what Rage was think about Molly Cheating & everything...Of corse we know Molly wasnt cheating but Rage dosent. It also reveals a little about his past for example not going to school & Living on the streets for at least a short period of time. You find out Rages full backround sooner or later to. Im not sure when thats gonna happen though. Anyways thats it for now keep your eyes out for the new fic to see how it all turns out & how Rage has changed (Its gonna be in the future a bit. Theres a sneek preview for ya.) Anyways Please review & tell me what you think.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	22. A Year & A Half Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE ARE A FEW OF THE CHARCTHERS RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY (Who hasnt been around much but is still mine dammit!) & as I rub my face in thinking about this two things come to mind #1 Just thinking about when I have to put someone elses name there which will probally be the next chapter which I also own & #2...I do belive I need a shave...but thats not important right now so ONTO PART 23 OF THE INNER-RAGE!  
**

**Well Its been a few days since my return. Its monday night now time for another Raw Is War. I was finally back on american soil since I had been in Japan for the last year & a half. & yes the american fans did know I was back The internet was just buzzing with reports of my WWF return in Japan & rumors on why I was back. None of there guesses were right. I got to the arena just as the show was starting I wasnt in no hurry I didnt have any matches. I walked to my locker room listening to everyone hush up when I walked by them. No sooner then five minutes had I got to the locker room then the door swung open & Coyote ran it.**

**"Damm...You really are back arnt you Rage?"**

**"Nothin' gets past you does it Coyote?"  
"Man...I dont know what to say."  
"Dont say anything then. Just leave."**

**"Dont be like that man. We have alot to talk about...like why you did what you did to Hardcore on The Japan tour."**

**"You know I never liked Hardcore & he has never liked me either for that matter."**

**"So thats it? Thats why you attacked him? It had nothing to do with Molly right?"**

**"Nothing to do with Molly? Dont tell me you still think Im pissed off cause she was cheating on me?"**

**"Thats something else we need to talk about. Molly NEVER cheated on you."**

**"What do you think Im stupid or something I know she did."**

**"I would never call you stupid Rage...but it looks like in this case you are. You have to belive me. That kiss you saw between Molly & Billy Gunn was all there was."**

**"So you fell for there story huh?"  
"I didnt fall for anything! In fact Molly & I were talking about her feelings towards Billy a few days before Wrestlemania."**

**"Im sure that yo-" I was interupted by the door swinging open & Molly standing in the doorway with tears already builing up in her eyes.**

**"I'll leave you two alone Im sure you have you alot to think about." Coyote said has he got up. He walked past Molly who was still in the doorway & closed the door on his way out.**

**"Its really you." Molly said. The tears were now falling down her face now. She finally moved from the doorway when she ran over & hugged me tightly. I didnt move. "God Im so happy your back! Listen Rage about Billy it was one big huge giangantic mistake! There was never anthing between us that kiss you saw was all & that kiss wasnt supposed to happen. You belive me right Rage? Right?"  
"Sure I belive you Molly-" Molly hugged me again tighter then before.**

**"I knew you would Rage. I just knew you would but next time please dont run away like that again. Its way easier to talk it out like this dont you think?"**

**"You didnt let me finish Molly. I said I belive you but I belive you were full of crap." Molly let go & looked me in the eyes I could see her tears start to build up again.  
"What?" She asked. I could tell by her voice that she had been shaken by what I had just told her.**

**"You heard me Molly." I stood up & walked around the room "Now get outta here before you piss me off!" Mollys eyes widen & she ran out of the room crying like I had never seen her cry before. Strange thing about this I knew the feelings that I used to have for Molly but now that didnt matter at all & I found myself smiling over making Molly cry. I flicked on the Monitor to see what was going on in the ring. Rhyno was defending his Intercontinal title againt Steven Richards who Rhyno destroyed. After the match was over Hardcores music hit & he went to the ring with the mic. He got in the ring & rose the mic to his mouth.**

**"As you all know Rhyno is now the Intercontinal Champion. Last time we were in america I was the champ but thats not the reason Im out here tonight. Roll that clip would you?" A clip started up on the titontron from where I cost him the title to Rhyno. "Thats the real reason Im here. Because of Rage." The mention of my name got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Yeah thats right hes back. You know I would of let him off with that because of what he meant to Crash & espically Molly he might not admit it to you but he & Molly were a item at one point. Now just a few minutes ago Molly went to talk to Rage. She came running back to me & Crash crying her eyes out. Rage I dont know what you said to her or you did to her but it pissed me off enough to call your ass out right now!" A challange on my first night back. I left my locker room & walked to the ramp. My music didnt play so it suprised the crowd a little more when I steped out there. I was meet with a mixed reaction from the corwd.**

**"Well what do you think of this my first Raw back & I have been challanged by for a match already. You know I'll be more then happy to take you up on your little challange but there just one thing."**

**"Yeah & whats that?"  
"Why dont we make this little dance a Hardcore match."**

**"Well you must have a death wish! You want it Hardcore then you got it Hardcore!" That was all I needed to know. I dropped the mic & ran to the ring. As soon as I jumped in the ring Hardcore started to stomp on me. After he finished that he threw me over the top rope out to the ringside by the commentators table...J.R.s & Paul Haymens...There wasnt a Spanish announcer table this week. Hardcore followed to the outside looked under the ring & pulled out a Gold Club...A golf club! What the hell was that doing under a wrestling ring? Then again why are there always cookie sheets there. Hardcore tried to hit me with the golf club but he took to long & I low blowed him. I stoped to catch my breath for a few seconds but made sure not to take to long so Hardcore could regain himself. I threw Hardcore into the crowd & we started to fight to the parking lot. Just where I wanted to get him I had something set up back there in case something like this happened to me tonight. Soon enough we were in the parking lot I still had full control over Hardcore at the moment. I threw Hardcore on the hood of a car & picked up a nearby Sledge hammer. I made my way back to Hardcore & swung the Sledge hammer but Hardcore moved & it was the cars windsheild that got the hit. Needless to say it shattered to a million peices. I droped the Sledge hammer & started to beat up & Hardcore again thats when I had him were I wanted him. I put him on my shoulder & gave him the inner-rage on the concreate floor then towed his motionless body over to a wall of cinder blocks I had piled up. Thats right you know what I did. I push the cinder blocks over on top of Hardcore & took a minute to look at Hardcores motionless body & I had to smile at it but I wasnt done I moved some of the cinder blocks & threw Hardcore on my shoulder again & did the inner-rage on him one more time but this on top of the pile of cinder blocks thn got the three count. I looked at Hardcores beaten bodie one more time then calmy walked back to my locker room like nothing had happened. When I walked in the locker room I saw Coyote was already there waiting.**

**"What do you want?" I asked**

**"Please tell me that I just didnt see you do that to Hardcore."**

**"What I just gave him the worst ass kicking of his life & you dont want me to talk about it?"  
"Man whats wrong with you? Already tonight you have destroyed Hardcore & you have made Molly who loves you cry her eyes out!"**

**"I dont need to explain myself to anyone."**

**"This show is just starting Rage theres another hour & a half left yet. Watch your back ok." Coyote said. He got up & left the room then.**

**"Watch your own back." I said. to late though Coyote was already gone. & no I didnt plan to attack Coyote. I went to the washroom & looked myself over in the mirror there was a small cut over my left eye but it wasnt to serious there were no stiches would be needed for this. I just grabbed a wet cloth & wiped the blood off my forhead. I walked back out to the main part of the locker room & two hands went over my eyes.  
"Guess who?" I had no idea. I could tell it was a woman but thats all I could tell.**

**"Molly?" I knew it wasnt her but I couldnt think of anyone else.**

**"No silly its me." She took her hands off my eyes & I turned around to see who it was. Needless to say I was shocked...**

**& theres Part 23. Now who could this person be that Rage knows. Is it a WWF Diva or is it someone who only Rage knows. Find out in Part 24 Of The Inner-Rage but until then Review this thing & tell me what you think of the recent turn of events.**

**LaterZ  
-T Bond**


	23. Vs Hardcore Holly

About a year & a half has passed since you last saw me. You remember me right? Rage. I was in the WWF for about four or five months. I didnt really leave in a good way either I was the Intercontinal Champion & lost it at Wrestlemania to Rhyno when I went backstage I saw Molly kissing Billy Gunn. Molly was my girlfriend at the time. I pretty much flipped out then & quit. I talked to Coyote the next day & told him that I would be wrestling the independant circuit in Canada. Lies. I figured that when Molly got that info that there was a chance that she would look for me. So where am I then? I am in the independant circuit but im in the indys in Japan. Tonight the WWF is coming to town. Its pretty damm rare that the WWF comes to Japan. I didnt want to go with the promice I made to Molly that she would never seen me again but I just couldnt help but go. I was sitting in the third row & I heard Crashs music come on. I knew that Molly was going to be coming out to the ring with Crash. I figured it was time to leave I didnt want Molly to see me. I think that she did see me though because while I was leaving she was looking in my direction. After the macth which Crash did win by the way Molly went stright to Coyotes locker room. Yeah Coyote was still with the WWF & now he was winning matches all the time with Molly coming out with him too.  
"Coyote!"  
"Yeah Molly?"  
"Your not going to belive who I saw out there tonight!" Coyote scratched his head.  
"More Hollys?"  
"No. It was Rage!"  
"Rage?"  
"Yeah."  
"Molly...It wasnt him."  
"But it looked just like him! Same red Dreadlocks & everything!"  
"Rage has kept every promice he has ever made Molly. If he promiced that you would never see him again then I hate to say it but your not gonna see him again."  
"I know it was him Coyote I just know it was!"  
"Its been a year & a half Molly stop beating yourself up over it cause it wasnt him. I havent even heard from him since the day after he quit the WWF." I had other ideas right now though. I was in the parking lot that night I knew Vince would be the last to leave. I was right long after everyone else left Vince walked out of the door to the arena.  
"Hey Vince its been a while."  
"Rage? Is that you?"  
"Damm Vince your really smart no wonder you were about to beat the crap out of WCW."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The Indys."  
"Your working the independant circuit in Japan?"  
"Hopefully not much longer. Vince I want back in the WWF."  
"Oh really? & just why should I hire you back with the way you quit."  
"You know as well as I do Vince that before I quit I brought a ton of new fans to the WWF."  
"Well thats true but-"  
"But nothing am I in the WWF again or not. Either way I dont care I just want you to tell me if you want me in the WWF again."  
"No. Now leave me alone." I pick up Vince my the thoat.  
"Ok I lied I do care now am I back or do I have to really hurt you!"  
"Ok. Alright...your back."  
"Good. I'll be back at the next show." I didnt wait for Vinces reply I just got in my car & left. The next show was in Toyko. Nice place to return. I was setting in the audience waiting for my moment & was wearing a black trenchcoat with a hood over my head & a pair of sunglasses on so I wouldnt be reconigzed. Soon my moment would come when Rhyno came out. No It wasnt him I didnt give a rats ass about him it was his opponent I was waiting for. The New Intercontinal champion Hardcore Holly who had Molly By his side. I waited until about 10 minutes into the match Hardcore had the clear advantage now & set up Rhyno for his finisher. That was my moment I ran through the crowd grabbed a steel chair on my way jumped the railing & jumped into the ring where I hit Hardcore in the head with the chair with all my stregnth. Not only did I bust him open but I also Knocked him out too. After that was done I jumped out of the ring again & went up to the entrence way & watched the rest of the match there wasnt much to it besides Rhyno pinning him for the 3 count to become the new IC champ again. After the match Molly ran in the ring with Hardcore to see how bad he was hurt. She keep her attention on him except to look up at where I was. No one knew it was me yet so I figured it was time to reveal myself. I took off the sunglasses & trenchcoat & threw it to the crowd to reveal myself. After I did that I went to the parking lot & right to my car & drove away. I wanted to see everyones reactions to my come back bad but I figured that it would probally be a let down to what I would of expected. All but Molly anyways I'll never forget the look she had on her face when she found out it was me it was like a mix of shock & happiness that I was back & anger & horror over what I had just done to Hardcore. I loved it.

KA-BLAM! Theres Part 22. Rage returns after a year & a half. It looks like he has had a bit of a change in attitude too. Who knows whats going through his head now & what does he have planned for Molly & her cousins. Oh yes...This would of been up ALOT sooner but I had other plans for this that didnt quite work out sorry about that it would of kicked some major ass if it did. So now...PLEASE REVIEW THIS BAD BOY!  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	24. Guess Who

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE ARE A FEW OF THE CHARCTHERS RAGE, COYOTE, & FRIDAY (Who hasnt been around much but is still mine dammit!) & as I rub my face in thinking about this two things come to mind #1 Just thinking about when I have to put someone elses name there which will probally be the next chapter which I also own & #2...I do belive I need a shave...but thats not important right now so ONTO PART 23 OF THE INNER-RAGE!

Well Its been a few days since my return. Its monday night now time for another Raw Is War. I was finally back on american soil since I had been in Japan for the last year & a half. & yes the american fans did know I was back The internet was just buzzing with reports of my WWF return in Japan & rumors on why I was back. None of there guesses were right. I got to the arena just as the show was starting I wasnt in no hurry I didnt have any matches. I walked to my locker room listening to everyone hush up when I walked by them. No sooner then five minutes had I got to the locker room then the door swung open & Coyote ran it.  
"Damm...You really are back arnt you Rage?"  
"Nothin' gets past you does it Coyote?"  
"Man...I dont know what to say."  
"Dont say anything then. Just leave."  
"Dont be like that man. We have alot to talk about...like why you did what you did to Hardcore on The Japan tour."  
"You know I never liked Hardcore & he has never liked me either for that matter."  
"So thats it? Thats why you attacked him? It had nothing to do with Molly right?"  
"Nothing to do with Molly? Dont tell me you still think Im pissed off cause she was cheating on me?"  
"Thats something else we need to talk about. Molly NEVER cheated on you."  
"What do you think Im stupid or something I know she did."  
"I would never call you stupid Rage...but it looks like in this case you are. You have to belive me. That kiss you saw between Molly & Billy Gunn was all there was."  
"So you fell for there story huh?"  
"I didnt fall for anything! In fact Molly & I were talking about her feelings towards Billy a few days before Wrestlemania."  
"Im sure that yo-" I was interupted by the door swinging open & Molly standing in the doorway with tears already builing up in her eyes.  
"I'll leave you two alone Im sure you have you alot to think about." Coyote said has he got up. He walked past Molly who was still in the doorway & closed the door on his way out.  
"Its really you." Molly said. The tears were now falling down her face now. She finally moved from the doorway when she ran over & hugged me tightly. I didnt move. "God Im so happy your back! Listen Rage about Billy it was one big huge giangantic mistake! There was never anthing between us that kiss you saw was all & that kiss wasnt supposed to happen. You belive me right Rage? Right?"  
"Sure I belive you Molly-" Molly hugged me again tighter then before.  
"I knew you would Rage. I just knew you would but next time please dont run away like that again. Its way easier to talk it out like this dont you think?"  
"You didnt let me finish Molly. I said I belive you but I belive you were full of crap." Molly let go & looked me in the eyes I could see her tears start to build up again.  
"What?" She asked. I could tell by her voice that she had been shaken by what I had just told her.  
"You heard me Molly." I stood up & walked around the room "Now get outta here before you piss me off!" Mollys eyes widen & she ran out of the room crying like I had never seen her cry before. Strange thing about this I knew the feelings that I used to have for Molly but now that didnt matter at all & I found myself smiling over making Molly cry. I flicked on the Monitor to see what was going on in the ring. Rhyno was defending his Intercontinal title againt Steven Richards who Rhyno destroyed. After the match was over Hardcores music hit & he went to the ring with the mic. He got in the ring & rose the mic to his mouth.  
"As you all know Rhyno is now the Intercontinal Champion. Last time we were in america I was the champ but thats not the reason Im out here tonight. Roll that clip would you?" A clip started up on the titontron from where I cost him the title to Rhyno. "Thats the real reason Im here. Because of Rage." The mention of my name got a mixed reaction from the crowd. "Yeah thats right hes back. You know I would of let him off with that because of what he meant to Crash & espically Molly he might not admit it to you but he & Molly were a item at one point. Now just a few minutes ago Molly went to talk to Rage. She came running back to me & Crash crying her eyes out. Rage I dont know what you said to her or you did to her but it pissed me off enough to call your ass out right now!" A challange on my first night back. I left my locker room & walked to the ramp. My music didnt play so it suprised the crowd a little more when I steped out there. I was meet with a mixed reaction from the corwd.  
"Well what do you think of this my first Raw back & I have been challanged by for a match already. You know I'll be more then happy to take you up on your little challange but there just one thing."  
"Yeah & whats that?"  
"Why dont we make this little dance a Hardcore match."  
"Well you must have a death wish! You want it Hardcore then you got it Hardcore!" That was all I needed to know. I dropped the mic & ran to the ring. As soon as I jumped in the ring Hardcore started to stomp on me. After he finished that he threw me over the top rope out to the ringside by the commentators table...J.R.s & Paul Haymens...There wasnt a Spanish announcer table this week. Hardcore followed to the outside looked under the ring & pulled out a Gold Club...A golf club! What the hell was that doing under a wrestling ring? Then again why are there always cookie sheets there. Hardcore tried to hit me with the golf club but he took to long & I low blowed him. I stoped to catch my breath for a few seconds but made sure not to take to long so Hardcore could regain himself. I threw Hardcore into the crowd & we started to fight to the parking lot. Just where I wanted to get him I had something set up back there in case something like this happened to me tonight. Soon enough we were in the parking lot I still had full control over Hardcore at the moment. I threw Hardcore on the hood of a car & picked up a nearby Sledge hammer. I made my way back to Hardcore & swung the Sledge hammer but Hardcore moved & it was the cars windsheild that got the hit. Needless to say it shattered to a million peices. I droped the Sledge hammer & started to beat up & Hardcore again thats when I had him were I wanted him. I put him on my shoulder & gave him the inner-rage on the concreate floor then towed his motionless body over to a wall of cinder blocks I had piled up. Thats right you know what I did. I push the cinder blocks over on top of Hardcore & took a minute to look at Hardcores motionless body & I had to smile at it but I wasnt done I moved some of the cinder blocks & threw Hardcore on my shoulder again & did the inner-rage on him one more time but this on top of the pile of cinder blocks thn got the three count. I looked at Hardcores beaten bodie one more time then calmy walked back to my locker room like nothing had happened. When I walked in the locker room I saw Coyote was already there waiting.  
"What do you want?" I asked  
"Please tell me that I just didnt see you do that to Hardcore."  
"What I just gave him the worst ass kicking of his life & you dont want me to talk about it?"  
"Man whats wrong with you? Already tonight you have destroyed Hardcore & you have made Molly who loves you cry her eyes out!"  
"I dont need to explain myself to anyone."  
"This show is just starting Rage theres another hour & a half left yet. Watch your back ok." Coyote said. He got up & left the room then.  
"Watch your own back." I said. to late though Coyote was already gone. & no I didnt plan to attack Coyote. I went to the washroom & looked myself over in the mirror there was a small cut over my left eye but it wasnt to serious there were no stiches would be needed for this. I just grabbed a wet cloth & wiped the blood off my forhead. I walked back out to the main part of the locker room & two hands went over my eyes.  
"Guess who?" I had no idea. I could tell it was a woman but thats all I could tell.  
"Molly?" I knew it wasnt her but I couldnt think of anyone else.  
"No silly its me." She took her hands off my eyes & I turned around to see who it was. Needless to say I was shocked...

& theres Part 23. Now who could this person be that Rage knows. Is it a WWF Diva or is it someone who only Rage knows. Find out in Part 24 Of The Inner-Rage but until then Review this thing & tell me what you think of the recent turn of events.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	25. Welcome To Hell

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, FRIDAY (whos still gone), & JENNA...Yes Jenna...You'll see...you should know if you paid attention in part 21 but yeah anywayZ...ONTO THE PART 24 OF THE INNER-RAGE!

"Jenna?"  
"Thats me." She looked at me like she used to years ago with her sweet & hinnosent smile.  
"& Just what the hell do you want!"  
"Dont be like that Josh."  
"Dont be like that? Thats pure gold coming from someone who broke up with me just because I lived on the streets for 14 years."  
"Oh please Josh that was 5 & a half years ago & I was only a stupid 17 year old kid back then."  
"Yeah & now your a stupid 22 year old bitch!"  
"Alright. I deserved that."  
"You deserve alot more then that too."  
"Listen Josh I dont know what else I can do besides say Im sorry."  
"Yeah that figures & do me a favor huh? Stop calling me Josh."  
"Why its your name."  
"I dont care if its my name or not."  
"Ok fine then. Rage...why cant you just forgive me. I didnt know any better back then."  
"Answer this Jenna why the hell are you even here? Dont tell me you have a contract with the WWF."  
"No. I wouldnt stand a chance in the ring with anyone & I for sure as hell am not good enough to be a valet."  
"Yeah ok I agree with all of that so tell me why the hell are you here!"  
"I told you Josh...I mean Rage Im here because Im sorry."  
"Or is it that you see me on T.V. now & a peice of that glory for yourself?"  
"C'mon Rage Im really really sorry I was just a stupid kid then."  
"Yeah Im sure of it."  
"Alright Rage you wanna know why I did it?" Ok now she has caught my intrest.  
"You dumped me cause I lived on the street...becuase I was one of those damm bums that looks through a dumpster for there next meal & when you found out about all that even though I made it out of the streets & had a good life going for me you still dumped me when you found out!"  
"No thats not the reason."  
"Im sure."  
"Its true Josh...I loved you & I wanted to stay with you but my parents...espically my father hated the idea of me dating a guy who was three & a half years older then me that used to live on the streets & now is of all the things he could be is a wrestler he thaught that I was to good for you but I knew better Josh."  
"Oh yeah...Then why did you still dump me?"  
"Because of my father Josh. But I dont care if I have his approval anymore Im not 17 anymore & I can damm sure make my own decisions!"  
"Ok so why didnt you tell me this in the first place."  
"Because of my father again. He told me if I didnt make it beliveable then...Well who knows what he would of done."  
"Yeah the father...Swear to god by the way you talk he used to beat you or something." Jenna didnt saw anything but just turned her back to me.  
"& if he did?" Damm...I couldnt belive this...It was something I couldnt handle at the moment.  
"See ya later Jenna." I said. I grabbed my bag & started to leave but as soon as I opened the door a steel chair hit me in the head."  
"You bully! You think you can do that to my cousins? I used to think you were cool once Rage now I know what your really like! Cousin Hardcore was right all along." Great now Crash was beating the crap out of me with a chair. I guess Coyote was right when he said to watch my back. I could only wonder if he knew about it. After being hit the seventh time with the chair I noticed that Crash had stopped when I looked up it was Molly holding the chair back so Crash couldnt hit mae anymore.  
"No Crash dont!"  
"I gotta Molly! I cant see how you can still care about him after what he said to you tonight & Then what he did to Hardcore tonight!"  
"You dont need to Crash just please leave him alone. For me."  
"Oh alright! Listen Rage if I ever see you near Molly again I dont care how tough you are or what you might be able to do to me I beat the daylights out of ya! C'mon Molls lets go!" Crash started to leave but Molly bent down by me.  
"Rage are you ok. Im really sorry about this I had nothing to do with it."  
"I dont give a rats ass if you did or you didnt Molly it still dosent change the way things are between us now." I said as I was getting to my feet. I looked behind my should & saw Jenna running over to me.  
"Josh are you ok?"  
"Yeah just peachy."  
"Rage... whos that?" Molly asked.  
"Im Joshs girlfriend just who the hell are you!" Jenna yelled getting in Mollys face. Girlfriend? Five & half years ago yes now not a chance.  
"...girlfriend?" I could only wonder what Molly could be thinking right now. I didnt want anything to do with either Jenna or Molly but I still wanted things clear. But before I could explain anything Molly took off down the hallway crying again.  
"Jenna do me a favor would ya?"  
"Whats that Josh?"  
"Make like five & a half years ago & leave me to be alone again!" I grabbed my bag & walked away I went to Crash & Mollys locker room but she was already gone. I guess I'll tell her tommorow at the Smackdown! tapings but until then I really need to clear my head so I just got in my car & left.

& Theres Part 24. Like it? Hate it? Just review it & tell me what you think.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	26. The Way Things Are

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF BUT I DO OWN RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY but who really cares huh?

Raw had come again...Always does but it seemd to come faster this time. No one had seen me since Last Tuesday at the Smackdown! tapings where my "wife" Jenn debuted. I was still pissed over that. The King Of The Ring was the next PPV & this time the winner would get a title shot then next night on Raw. I had a qulifying match tonight against a mystery opponet. I went into my locker room & Molly was there. Great just...great. I didnt want to talk to her until I was stright about how I felt about her or Jenna. So I had to do the only thing I knew to do.  
"What the hell do you want Molly?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why didnt you tell me that she was your winfe. Just how long have you been married?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh please Molly you dont really belive that do you?"  
"I wouldnt of belived it but then when Vince ratted you out on Smacdo-"  
"When Vince Ratted me out? You actually belive Vince McMahon? That son of a bitch is trying to get back at me for quitting last year!"  
"So Jenn isnt your wife?"  
"Hardly. Sure Jenna & I did go out once but it was a long time ago." Molly smiled her usual smile it had been the first time I saw that smile for a long long time & it warmed me up on the inside. "What are you smiling at?"  
"You. You still care about me."  
"I dont give a rats ass about you anymore!" She kept smiling.  
"Then why did you save me last week?"  
"I was helping out Coyote."  
"Well you never did that before."  
"Well I did that night."  
"Yeah right. I know you still care about me in someway or another so its no good to act like you dont care as much as I know you would hate to admitt it I do know you better then that. Right Rage?" I turned around smiled so she couldnt see she had me.  
"You dont have a clue in the world Molly." Molly laughed.  
"I know way more then you think Rage." I turned around & looked her in her eyes.  
"Yeah you knew Jenna was my wife too." Both me & Molly started to laugh a little.  
"See I knew you cared!" She said still laughing.  
"Yeah I guess so." I said.  
"So friends again?" She extended her hand.  
"...yeah friends again." I shook her hand but it apperently wasnt good enough as she jumped up & hugged me. "That part is still over though Molly."  
"I had a feeling" she said.  
"Right were just friends. Nothing more."  
"I can live with that." At that moment Jenna came in & the smiled faded off Mollys face.  
"Honey are you cheating on me?" Jenna said. The way she said it was as if we really were married.  
"Please Jenna you know were not married."  
"Not yet anyways." she said smiling. I hated that smile. It was almost evil.  
"I...Im gonna go now ok? See you later Rage." Molly said.  
"Wait Molly you wanna go to a bar or something after Raw tonight me you Coyote & Crash if hes not to mad at me." Molly looked back at me smiled nodded & left.  
"So Rage my love who are we up against tonight?" Jenna asked.  
"Stop talking like that Jenna. It makes me sick."  
"Sorry."  
"Im sure. & were not going against anyone. Im going out there tonight to wrestle a mystery opponent could be Triple H for all I know & your staying back here out of my way."  
"Am not! Im being paid to go out there & watch you wrestle."  
"I dont care what your being paid for. I wish you wernt even being paid hence you would be gone as quick as you showed up again."  
"Well I am being paid & weather you like it or not your stuck with me...your wife Jenn." 'Your wife Jenn' those words made my stomach turn.  
"You know what maybe it is a good idea for you to go out there with me. My opponet my just be one of the Dudley Boyz & they could do me a favor by putting me through a table!" She had a look of fright when I said that.  
"They...they wouldnt really do that would they?"  
"HA! They would jump at the chance!" She looked scared now. Good. "Jenna my match is next...you can still stay here if you want." God please stay here.  
"No Im going! Its my job!" she said. Rats.  
"Well C'mon then." I left my locker room with Jenna close behind. We got to the entrence way & my music hit. We started to walk out to the ring with a mixed reaction from the crowd. We got in the ring & waited for the mystery opponent & Vince poped up on the titontron like he did on Smackdown! I could hardly wait to see what he had to run his mouth about this time.  
"Why hello Rage...& Jenn. How are things in your lives good?" God I wanted to kick his ass right about now. "I supposed your wondering who your mystery opponent for your qulifying match for the King of the Ring Tournament is right? Well I would like you all to welcome back to the WWF someone who has been gone a while...You know him Rage..." Vince went off the titontron & 'Come Out & Play' by The Offspring started up. No way it was him. But yeah it was. Friday had returned to the WWF. I had to admit I was dissapointed it wasnt on of the DudleyZ. Friday started to walk to the ring the whole way with a evil smirk on his face.  
"Get out of the ring now Jenna." I told her she got out just as Friday had got into the ring. He walked right in front of me & we started to stare eachother down.  
"Long time no see Rage." He said to me.  
"Not long enough." Friday smiled & looked at Jenna.  
"You know your wife is pretty hot."  
"You can have her."  
"Na you dont mean that. You love her right?"  
"About as much as a kick to the croch."  
"Im sure...so...fair fight for once?"  
"Yeah right neither of us have ever fought fair in our lives."  
"Good point."  
"So shall we start?"  
"Yeah what the-" I cut Friday off & started to punch him & the fight was on. It was going great for me the first few minutes until he low blowed me. Friday threw me to the ropes to clothesline me but I hit the ref by accident & of corse being the wimps they are was out cold. While the ref had my momentary attention Friday bulldoged me & threw me to the outside where Jenna was.  
"Hey Jenn be a doll & pass me a chair so I can pound your husband would ya?" Friday said. Jenna reliped by slapping Fridays face. Good Girl. Friday apperently wasnt to fond of that & Pushed Jenna to the floor hard, Friday picked up a chair & turned to Jenna. He kidding right? Who would hit a defenceless girl with a steel chair. Before he could do anything I turned him around but he hit me with the chair before I could do anything. Friday kept hitting me with the chair until Jenna got up she tried to stop Friday but he just pushed her back down & turned his attention back to me. I had no idea how I was able to take this steel chair beating. Jenna got back up & picked up another chair & hit Friday with it. Not hard enough though. She didnt even knock him down just got his attention. Friday turned to Jenna again & raised the chair again. Somehow I managed to get up grab the chair & hit him before he could hit Jenna. I did hit him hard...just thaught I would say that for no reason. After I hit him with the chair I threw him back in the ring just as the ref was getting up. I threw Friday on my shoulder & did the Inner-Rage. 1...2...3...I win. & I qulified to the King Of The Ring Tournament. I got out of the ring & me & Jenna walked back to my locker room where Coyote, Molly & Crash were hanging out already in there street clothes. Jenna was all smiles the whole way back.  
"Great job Rage." Coyote said. "I just hope I can qulify againt The Goodfather tommorow night."  
"You will. Those RTC geeks dont stand a chance againt us." Molly said to Coyote. At this time I turned my attention to Jenna.  
"& Just what are you smiling about?" I Yelled. Boy did her smile fade fast.  
"What do you mean Rage?" She asked.  
"What do I mean! Just what the hell were you trying to pull back there?"  
"I was helping you Rage. I didnt want to see you get hit with that chair anymore."  
"Do you know how stupid that was? He would of hit you with that godamm chair if I didnt get up as fast as I did!"  
"Yeah but I didnt so its all ok."  
"It is not ok! Dammit Jenna why the hell didnt you just say no when Vince offered you that contract! You dont stand a chance here in the WWF your gonna be chewed up & spit out if im not around! Why dont you just quit & have it done with because if I told you once since you came back in my life I will never go out with you again! This whole gimmick Vince got us stuck in has gone to your head now do everyone a favor & quit the damm company!"  
"Josh..." Jenna started to cry & ran out of the room.  
"Im not to fond of her either Rage but dont you think that was a bit much?" Molly asked.  
"Maybe. But if it does make her quit it was well worth it."  
"Its cause you dont want her to get hurt right Rage?" Coyote asked.  
"I dont give a damm if she gets hurt or not shes getting in my way & annoy me...& you know better then anyone that I HATE being annoyed!"  
"Yeah right..." Coyote turned to look at Molly & Crash. "So were all going to the bar now right?"  
"Yeah just waiting for Rage. You are still going right Rage?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah sure nothing else to do...but Crash is going now too?"  
"You have to earn my trust back Rage. If you think Im gonna leave Molly alone with you you had better think again." Crash said.  
"But she wont be alone with Rage. I'll be there too." Coyote said.  
"Thats true but this is just in case."  
"Guys?" I said opening the door. "We going or not?"  
"Yeah dont know why were sticking around here were all done for the night." Molly said as she jumped up & wlked out the door followed by Coyote, Crash & myself.

& theres part 26. Well Molly & Rage are friends again. There just friends now but hey its better then Rage turning on Molly altogether & smashing her head in with a chair or something right? Yeah thaught so. But What about Jenna? Did Rage really mean everything he said to her? Will this be the last we see of her? Only I know & if you want to know well I'll have the next chapter up as quick as I can but if its already up then just click on the next chapter...of corse you already knew that...Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	27. Lifes Never Easy

DISCLAIMER: AH KISS MY ASS! ...no wait...THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I ONLY OWN RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY EVERYTHING ELSE IS PRETTY MUCH OWNED BY THE WWF...You know I would give up Rage, Coyote, Jenna, & Firday if Vince McMahon wanted to trade for the WWF...oh well in a dream world I guess...

What I said to Jenna tonight kept playing over & over in my mind. No I didnt mean what I said to her but it was for her own good & if she did quit the WWF I would be happy. Not because I didnt want to see her anymore I still didnt know how I felt about her though. I would be happy because I know she woulnt get hurt. Right now Coyote, Molly, Crash & I were just going to a bar to take it easy for once I can without a doubt say I need it. Coyote was in the car with me & Crash & Molly were in another. Crash & Molly were in front of us & we were following. I didnt know any bars in this city anyways.  
"Rage...Rage?...RAGE!" Coyote yelled.  
"Uh what?"  
"What? Didnt you just see Crash & Molly stop at that bar back there?"  
"Nope. Guess I got to much stuff on my mind." I turned around & drove back to where Crash & Molly had parked.  
"You know if your head isnt into it you should of let me drive."  
"Let you drive my car?"  
"Yeah why not?"  
"I got...7 reasons why."  
"...None of those accidents were my fault."  
"Of corse not." I parked the car & saw Crash & Molly just going in the bar.  
"So what where you thinking about?"  
"Stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"That my friend is not of your freckin bidness."  
"...Bidness?"  
"Thats what I said wasnt it." Coyote laughed & shook his head.  
"Yeah I guess it was." We went in the bar & saw where Crash & Molly were sitting.  
"Jesus what a great place Crash picked."  
"Why theres noting wrong with it."  
"There is something."  
"Whats that?"  
"Well it appears to be the same place that Jenna came to to drink her problems away."  
"What?" I pointed to a table where Jenna was sitting by herself.  
"Damm we just cant get rid of her can we? Everywhere we do there she is!"  
"Keep it down. If were lucky she wont notice us."  
"But were not lucky. Were never lucky."  
"Yeah I noticed." We walked over to the table were Crash & Molly were sitting.  
"Where were you guys going?" Molly asked.  
"Rage wasnt watching you guys." Coyote said.  
"I cant help it if I have things on my mind."  
"What is it this time?" Molly asked.  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Coyote...Its none of your bidness."  
"Bidness?"  
"Whats with you guys? Yes Bidness!" I turned my attention to Crash. "You picked a nice Bar Crash."  
"Yeah it is a nice place isnt it?"  
"Idiot. Look over there!" I pointed to Jenna.  
"Jenna? Wow of all the bars in this city who would of thaught?"  
"I would...I can never catch a break."  
"You can never catch a break? Golly Rage how do you think I feel ever since you joined the WWF Ive been to hell came back when there again this time for a year & a half then it got worse & just now its finally getting better." Molly said.  
"Yeah you should talk to someone about that."  
"Funny Rage...your a comic mastermind!"  
"This is true."  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"The hell?" I looked back at where Jenna was & saw some guy hassling her.  
"Let it go Rage. Last thing we need is for Jenna to think you still care for her after that speech tonight. The guys just drunk he'll get tired of Jenna soon & leave." Coyote said. I turned my attention back to the group.  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
"Hey Garson over here!" Crash yelled at a waiter.  
"Crash this place isnt french its probally not even english at happy hour." I said.  
"Smartass." Crash said.  
"Hey I dont know about you but I never saw a drunk make sence before...just think Jake The Snake Roberts at the Heros of Wrestling Pay Per View a while back...guy was drunk off his ass & they actually let him cut a promo!"  
"Never saw that one." Molly said.  
"Yeah seriously though he was leaning all over the guy that was interviewing him & talking about casinos & gambling."  
(AUTHORS NOTE: Sad thing is this IS a true story!)  
"From great to...well something else." Coyote said.  
"So what do you guys have planned for tommorow? Before the Smackdown! tapings I mean." Molly asked.  
"Not a thing." Coyote said.  
"What about you Rage?" Molly asked.  
"Im going to a tattoo place." I said.  
"Another Tattoo Rage?" Molly asked.  
"Another tattoo? Geez I only have 3."  
"3? You only had one when we where going out."  
"Times change."  
"Well you have that barbed wire going around your arm what other two do you have?" Molly asked.  
"Bald eagle on my right shoulder & a tribal tattoo on my lower left leg." I put my leg on the table & rooled up the leg of my pants to show them the tribal tattoo.  
"What thats kinda...your mitilating yourself you know that right?"  
"My body."  
"I know that put still."  
"Still nothing."  
"So what are you getting then?" Coyote asked while Crash got up to try to get us some service.  
"Dont know yet."  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jenna screamed. I looked back there again. The guy was still hitting on her & to be truthful it was quite annoying for even me.  
"Let it go Rage." Coyote said. I was still looking back at Jenna & the jackass.  
"I am."  
"So just stop looking at them." He said.  
"Im not looking at them I looking at Crash."  
"Sure you are." Molly said. She turned my head in the oppisite direction to were Crash was. "Kinda hard to look at Crash over there if unless you got eyes in the back of your head." She said with a smile.  
"Yeah Im a awful liar."  
"HA!" Coyote said. "That my friend...is a lie right there."  
"Yeah I guess it is." Crash came back & slumped in my chair.  
"Can you belive this?" he yelled.  
"What is it this time?" Molly asked.  
"They said im to young! God Im going to kill Vince for sticking me in that gimmick! & I swear to god the next time someone calls me Elroy Im gonna take a swing at them!"  
"Whoa settle down there Elroy or your going to time out." I said joking.  
"Shut up Rage its not funny!"  
"Sure it is! Its as funny as hell!"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME CREEP"...Jenna again. I looked back there again & saw that guy still wasnt leving her alone.  
"C'mon baby I saw you on the TV I know your a slut all of those girls are." He said to her. Just for the record they arnt all slut case & point Molly.  
"Sorry guys I gotta take care of this." I said.  
"& so it starts again." Coyote said.  
"No it wont. Im just gonna get that guy away from Jenna & that will be that."  
"Yeah right." Coyote said.  
"Just give me two minutes guys." I walked over to Jennas table where that guy was still bugging her. "There a problem here?" I asked. When Jenna saw me she looked like the world had been lifted on her shoulders.  
"Josh thank god! Can you help me out."  
"First off the name isnt Josh second off I Dont know why I should help you."  
"Please Jo..Rage."  
"Thats better. Listen buddy why dont you leave the girl alone shes just trying to have a drink in peace."  
"Yeah I know you too...Your that guy thats supposed to be her husband." I rolled my eyes. " Well listen I dont belive that stuff for a second that wrestling crap is all fake!" Boy was he ever wrong."  
"Just leave the girl alone." I said  
"No sir! I dont think so!" The guy grabbed Jenna & pulled out a gun. Can this get any worse? I wasnt sure I was about to tell the guy to go ahead & shoot me I was annoyed as hell at about everything at this point. As soon as the gun came to play Crash, Molly, & Coyote ran behind me.  
"Listen up man. Dnt do something you'll regret."  
"I wont regret nothing!" He yelled. I had enough of this & started to walk close to him. "STAY THERE!" He yelled. But me being as thick headed as usual keep walking until we were face to face...then I punched his face...you know me Im to stupid to listen to anyone. The punch caused him to drop the gun which I picked up & Pointed to him. He was still holding Jenna & wouldnt let go.  
"Let or go or unlike you I WILL shoot." I threated.  
"Yeah right how stupid do you think I am!" He yelled.  
"Almost as stupid as me." I said. Why I felt the need to insult myself I have no idea.  
"You dont belive I'll shoot?" I asked.  
"Not for a second!" He yelled. I motioned for Coyote to walk over.  
"Coyote your my best friend right?" I asked.  
"Well yeah..." Coyote was confused wouldnt blame him.  
"Good." I aimed the gun at Coyotes foot quickly & shoot...yep I shot Coyotes foot. Some best friend huh?  
"JESUS CHRIST RAGE! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!" He yelled grabbing his foot in pain.  
"RAGE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Molly yelled. Nope not at all.  
"Listen pal If I would shoot my own best friend in the foot & not give a damm you think I care about shooting you?" I asked. I didnt need him to answer me he had a look of fear on my face like none other.  
"YOUR NUTS!" He yelled shoving Jenna towards me. Jenna hugged me crying all the way while that guy ran away as quick as he could.  
"YOU SHOT ME!" Coyote said.  
"Get over it." I said.  
"GET OVER IT? GET OVER IT! YOU JUST FUCKING SHOT MY FOOT!" I sighed.  
"Coyote your shoes."  
WHAT ABOUT MY FUCKING SHOES?"  
"Steel toes remember?" Coyote looked at me for a second then looked at his shoes & amazling his pain all went away.  
"...Oh yeah...Rage I still think your nuts." Coyote said.  
"Good. Guys I know I would say two minutes but Im gonna get rid of her. Coyote can you catch a ride with Molly & Crash?"  
"Yeah sure...I guess..."  
"Good. Come on Jenna the fact your still here is making me sick." I led Jenna out the door feeling robbed of not getting the chance to get my ass as drunk as I could. In fact I didnt even touch one bottle of beer...it really sucked. We got in my car & I started to drive back to the hotel. Neither of us spoke to each other until we got there we went to get at our room keys in the lobby.  
"Name?" The guy behind the counter said.  
"Ms. Williams." Jenna said. He typed the name on his computer.  
"Sorry there is no one here name Williams."  
"What? Your kidding right can you check again Ms. Jennifer Williams." The guy check his computer agian.  
"Im sorry miss but theres no reservations for that name."  
"Jenna you did make your reservation right?"  
"Me? Dosent the WWF take care of that for you?" She asked half crying again.  
"God almighty...No Jenna you have to make the reservations The WWF pays for it but its still up to you to make the reservations!" I asked. She looked at me almost in shock.  
"Great...just great! Now I havent got anywhere to stay!" I cant belive I was going to do this. I turned my attention to the guy behind the counter.  
"Maybe its under my name." I said. She looked at me in shock again.  
"Whats your name then sir?" He asked.  
"Slayer." I said. He typed it in his computer.  
"Josh Slayer?" He asked.  
"Thats me." I said smiling. He wasnt impressed. He passed me a key.  
"Room 216." He said. Great. The Shinning floor. Dont know what Im talking about? Watch Stephen Kings "The Shinning" & then you will.  
"C'mon Jenna." I led her to the elevator & to the dreaded room 216. Actually there was nothing to dread I just like to say it is.  
"Rage...I dont know what to say." She said.  
"Do me a favor & dont say a word!" I said. I went into the bedroom grabbed a pillow & blanket & threw it at her. Sleep on the couch but by the time I wake up tommorow do me a favor & be gone." I said. She nodded & I went back into the bedroom & went stright to sleep. Thinking about the hell I went through again tonight...Life is never easy...

& Theres chapter...what is it? 27? Cool. Interesting chapter was it not? I thaught so. Hope you like it. Please review.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	28. Can Crash & Coyote Qualify?

DISCLAIMER: Oh you know the rutine by now I dont own squat.

I walked into the arena that night at The Smackdown Tapings glad that I would have a day off. For far my day had been great when I woke up Jenna was gone like I had requested. I went to some tattoo place & got a new tattoo like I said. This would be my 4th. I dont know why I keep getting them. Either way its something to do to pass a few hours away or it was today anyways. All this & I had the night off. Dont get much better then that. I went to my locker room where Crash, Molly, & Coyote were all sitting.  
"Why dont you guys go to your own locker rooms?" I asked.  
"Cause were a group we should all be together." Coyote said.  
"Oh how I miss the day when I could get away with being a loner."  
"So Rage where is she?" Molly asked.  
"Wheres who?"  
"You know. Jenna."  
"I dont know I havent seen her since I went to bed last night if were lucky this time she'll stay gone."  
"she'll be back. Shes like the flu just when you think shes gone she comes back worse then before." Crash said.  
"Nice metaphor Crash." I said.  
"Nice what?" he asked.  
"Nevermind. Coyote who do you wrestle tonight in your King Of The Ring Qulifying match?"  
"Didnt I tell you already? The Goodfather."  
"Oh yeah...you did tell me. Just slipped my mind. So tell me Coyote how does it feel?"  
"Coyote how does what feel?"  
"Qulifying for the King Of The Ring If you cant beat The Goodfather with The loosing streek The RTC has going for them you might as well give up."  
"I dont know I'll tell you after the match." Coyote said with a grin.  
"So are you sure Jennas gone for good this time Rage?" Molly asked from out of no where.  
"I dont know about for good but for a good while at least."  
"Good."  
"Whats erong Molly? Jealous of her for some reason?"  
"Jealous of Jenna! No way."  
"You shouldnt be Molls your 10 times better then Jenna is!" Crash said.  
"10 times? Crash that number is a little small isnt it? If Mollys not a million times better then that skank I then we all just as well give up." Coyote said. The three of them started to laugh a little.  
"In all fairness Coyote she isnt a skank." I said in Jennas defence...why was I defending her? I wouldnt mind knowing the answer to that one myself.  
"Fine then what do you want me to call her Rage? Ho? Slut? Bitch? I could go on a while more if you want." Coyote said.  
"Just stop talking about her man. It would be different if she was here & could defend herself but shes not." I said.  
"Thank the lord shes not here." Molly said.  
"You know I dont get it guys. I have a right to hate her she ruined my life 5 years ago but why do you hate her?"  
"We just do theres something about her that makes it feel like she thinks shes better then we are." Crash said.  
"Thats the biggest load of Bull I have ever heard."  
"Your right Rage your the only who really has the right to hate her but for some reason you the only one who seems to like her. So whats up?" Coyote said.  
"Yeah Rage do you really want her to be your wife or something?" Molly asked.  
"No & even if I did Molly it wouldnt concern you in the slightest its not like were still an item." I said. Molly didnt respond to that she just looked at the floor & for the first time since I got there the place was actually quiet. It lasted a good 5 minutes until...  
"So what tattoo did you get Rage?" Coyote asked. You know when something to good be true is happening it always get fucked up.  
"Makes you say I got one?" I asked. "Im still wearing my coat."  
"Well I just assumed you have been rubbing your right arm from time to time." He said.  
"Well It was just finished half an hour ago."  
"Ouch good thing you havent got to wrestle tonight."  
"It nothing even if I did." Once again the room was silent for another 5 minutes.  
"Well Coyote your match is up next so lets go." Molly said.  
"Yeah lets go." Coyote & Molly got up & left leaving me & Crash in the room alone. Crash got up & turned on the monitor so he could watch the match.  
"C'mon Coyote you can do it!" He said.  
"Sorry to tell ya but Coyote cant hear ya." I said  
"I know but it dosnt hurt in saying it though."  
"If you say so."  
"I do!"  
"Fine. Theres no need to get all sucky about it Crash."  
"Im not getting sucky!"  
"If you say so."  
"I do!"  
"So Crash you have a match tonight."  
"Yeah I got K-Kwick in a King Of The Ring Qulifying match."  
"Well thats two people I dont have to worry about if I have to face you."  
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"Simple I can kick K-Kwicks ass easy & that goes double for you."  
"Oh? you can kick my ass?"  
"Yeah that sounds about right."  
"No it dosnet! You cant kick my ass!"  
"Sure I can. You saw what I did to Hardcore. If I can do that to him then I can damm well for sure do it to you."  
"Thats it!" Crash jumped up & walked over to me."  
"I challange you to a match tonight!"  
"You have a match tonight."  
"Ok then Monday night."  
"I have my first King Of The Ring Tournament match."  
"...The next Smackdown then!"  
"Thats when you have your first King Of The Ring Tournament match...that is if you can beat K-Kwick tonight."  
"What do you mean IF I can win?"  
"Excatally what it sounds Kwick could probally kick your ass."  
"No way! I'll show you! You just wait! Im going to beat K-Kwick tonight!"  
"We'll see."  
"Yeah I guess we will wont we!" I focused my attention from Crash now & onto The match Coyote & Goodfather had been fighting for a while now & The Goodfather had a bit of back up with him. Every other member of The RTC. Goodfather, Val Venis, Steven Richards & Bull Bucannon all have qulifying matches & both Val & Bull won theres on Monday night. But not The Goodfather from out of no where Coyote Slapped a reverse DDT on The Goodfather & got the win.  
"Yes! I knew you could do it!"  
"They still cant hear you Crash." Coyote & Molly ran to th eback as fast as they could before the RTC could attack them right now Richards was preching some bull shit to Goodfather about loosing. Crash & Molly got back about a minute later & they were celebrating.  
"Im in the tournament! Now I really have the chance to prove how tough I can be & if I win I'll get a title shot the next night on Raw!"  
"Dont hold your breath Coyote you have 3 more matches to win yet two of which the night of The King Of The Ring Pay Per View." Molly said. Then she looked at me & Crash. "& Crash you still havent even qulified for the tournament yet so dont say a word & finally Rage I know as good as anyone about the way you think. You still have 3 people to fight yet too & it wont be as easy as you think. Odds are none of you will win." I felt then need to cut her off at this point.  
"Yeah but you see Molly Crash & Coyote dont have a chance to win this thing. I do."  
"What do you mean I dont have a chance?" Coyote & Crash both said in unison.  
"You both know you dont. You guys might make it as far as the Pay Per View & one of you might even make it to the finals but neither of you has what it takes to wrestling twice in one night espically against top mid card contenders to the World Title."  
"& You do?" Coyote asked?  
"Damm right."  
"Can your ego get any bigger?" Crash said.  
"What ego?" I asked. This cause Molly to laugh.  
"What ego? Rage be serious! You have one of the biggest egos in all of wrestling! Your always saying how your gonna win this & how your gonna win that."  
"Yeah & I do it all the time. Lets not forgot what I have acomplished. Im a former IC & Tag Team Champ & I pretty much threw the Tag Team Title away."  
"Titles dont make you tough." Coyote said.  
"Yeah your saying that cause you have never had one."  
"I am a former 2 time Hardcore Champ & the #1 contender to the Euro Title." He said in his defence.  
"You may be a 2 time Hardcore Champ but you only had the title for about 5 minutes altogether." This is when Crash steped in.  
"Well if its titles your talking about then you have nothing on me! Im a former Euro Champ, former Tag Team Champ, Former Lightweight Champ, & I have had the Hardcore title more times then you can count on both hands...unless your disformed or something but that dosnt count!"  
"You only had the Hardcore title do much cause of who you fought for it...A ho...A ref...The Mean Street Posse...Patterson & Briso...Geez Crash some tough people there."  
"It dosent make a difference! A win is a win & its even better if you win a title while at it!" Crash shot back.  
"Bla bla bla."  
"Come on guys stop fighting! You two used to be really good friends!" Molly said.  
"Alot has happened since then Molly." I said.  
"Yeah like you ruining Mollys life & making her cry night after night!" Crash yelled.  
"Stop it I hate it when the people I care about fight!" Molly said.  
"Yeah guys knock it off your both adults...or your supposed to be. So why dont you act your age." Coyote said helping Molly.  
"Fine its over for now. But only cause I have a match!" Crash said grabbing Mollys arm & pulling her out the room with him.  
"Later Guys." Molly said closing the door.  
"Man we might have some trouble." Coyote said as soon as the door colsed.  
"What?"  
"I didnt want to say it with Crash & Molly here but we may have a serious problem on our hands."  
"On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?"  
"Right now...maybe a two."  
"So why are we worried?"  
"Cause it has the potential to be a twelve!"  
"So spill it already."  
"Jennas here." He said. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Say what?"  
"In the audience. In the third row. I saw her but thankfully Molly didnt. If were lucky she or Crash wont see her this time either." Crash & K-Kwicks match was now well underway. "There she is!" Coyote yelled pointing to her in the corwd on the monitor.  
"She wont try anything." I said.  
"You think so?"  
"Shes waiting for me to come out."  
"But you ont have a match tonight."  
"She dosent know that."  
"Thats true..."  
"Yeah so settle down & watch the match would ya."  
"Alright." It looked like K-Kwick had the match pretty much wrapped up now. He dragged Crash over to a corner & climbed the turnbuckle to do his finisher on Crash. He jumped off the ropes did his spin but Crash put his knees up just before K-Kwick landed knocking the wind out of him. With the energy Crash had left he rolled up K-Kwick for the win. The little guy did it after all. After the match Molly jumped in the ring & started to celebrate with Crash. Thats when it happend. Jenna jumped the railing ran it the room & attacked Molly. I was about to think it cant get any worse but then decided not to. It can & ALWAYS does get worse. Luckily not in this case. After about a 20 second attack Jenna ran back through the crowd when Crash started to make his way over to them to help Molly.  
"You do know you'll never hear the end of this one right?" Coyote said. I didnt know but I was pretty damm sure that he right.

& Theres Chapter 28. Hope you like it. Questions? Comments? Review anyways & tell me what you think I would really like to know.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	29. Looking Back

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED I JUST OWN RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY...hey I can make my own wrestling federation.

"Man where gonna hear all hell when Crash & Molly get back here." Coyote said commenting on what we just saw.  
"Dont I know it." They were still in the ring as of yet Jenna had hit Mollys head really hard & it was taking her a while to get back up.  
"Man I really hate Jenna. Why wont she just leave!"  
"Cause shes to thick headed to rfigure out that no one whats her around."  
"Sounds like someone else I know."  
"Hey at least I get the hint after the 7th or 8th time...she just dosent quit."  
"True." At that Moment Jenna burst into the room.  
"Josh!" She yelled.  
"Coyote. A moment alone here would ya?"  
"Yeah sure." he said. He left the room with his eyes on Jenna the whole time.  
"Jenna...The names Rage."  
"Whatever. You know Rage this morning after I left I was going to do what you told me to do. Leave & never come back."  
"What changed your mind."  
"You."  
"Why me? I never told you to stick around I told you to get your ass out of the WWF."  
"No because of last night. If you really wanted me to go you wouldnt of stuck up for me in the bar or let me stay in your room over night. I know theres still something between us!"  
"Jenna theres nothing between us & if there was it was just thrown out the window for what you just did!"  
"Good enough then. You say what you want but i know the truth I can tell with you. Your to damm predictable. I know theres still something between us & Im not going to quit the WWF like you say you want me to do cause I KNOW you want me to stick around. If you dont talk to me thats fine. If you aviod me thats fine too. I dont care becuase I know you'll come around again & besides you cant aviod me forever. Im your wife remember. See you monday night."  
"Hold on a second Jenna...Why did you attack Molly?" Jenna smiled at me.  
"Simple Josh. If I cant have you no one can." Jenna smiled at me again & left the room. Something about that smile. It was almost evil. When she left Coyote came back in.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"Well tell what happened?"  
"Shes sticking around."  
"I would like to say ding dong the witch is dead but it isnt gonna happen is it?" Coyote said. I couldnt help but grin at that comment.  
"I guess not. Not yet anyways." Just then Molly & Crash came back in the room & sat down. Molly had some ice pressed against her head.  
"You ok Moll?" Coyote asked.  
"I will be when I get my hands on that witch!" Molly said with anger in her eyes. "You just wait she wont know what hit her!"  
"Rage this is all your fault!" Crash yelled.  
"My fault? How do you get that?"  
"Easy! If you didnt help her out last night then she would be gone just like she was supposed to but no! You had to go help your wife!"  
"Shes now now or ever will be my wife."  
"Yeah right! Why did you become Mollys friend again Rage? So you can turn on her again & put her in some kinda mental hospital?"  
"IM NEVER DOING TO MOLLY AGAIN!"  
"Yeah right! I bet you turn on all of us before the Next Pay Per View!"  
"CRASH STOP IT!" Molly yelled. "I dont want you two to keep fighting like this! Its awful!"  
"Sorry Moll...Im just trying to protect you from Rage!" Crash said.  
"You dont need to protect me from anything!"  
"Yes I do! You saw what Rage did to Bob I bet he would be more then happy to do it to the both of us too!"  
"CRASH THATS ENOUGH!" Molly yelled.  
"Your going to slip up Rage & im gonna be there to see it & when you do I'm gonna kick your butt like its never been kicked before!" Crash said. He then jumped up from where he was sitting & took off out the door. Molly looked up at me & Coyote hinnosently.  
"Crash is just trying protect me." She said.  
"What is it with the Holly family & being over protective?"  
"Its just the way we were brought up. Our parents all thaught us that family was the most important thing in the world."  
"Thats a nice lesson." I said. "To bad the only thing I got close to a family is Coyote."  
"Yeah that goes for both of us Rage."  
"I guess."  
"Well guys...if it helps you can think of me as a sister. Its not like we're going to be going out again right Rage?" Molly put her head down when she was saying that last sentence.  
"Yeah...looks that way." I made sure to look at the monitor at that moment instead of looking at Molly eye contact would be my emeny at this point. Coyote looked at both of us. Coyote was the only person in this world who knew how I thaugh 95 of the time & I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking now.  
"Well guys I gotta go to my locker room & get some stuff I'll see you two later." Coyote said leaving. Smooth Coyote...real smooth. I still didnt look towards Molly.  
"So hows your head feeling now?" I asked.  
"Alot better. But it still hurts a little. I know Im gonna have a bad head ache tommorow morning."  
"Thats good...That your head is feeling better I mean not about the head ache thing." I heard Molly laugh & couldnt help but turn my attention to her again. It was then quite for a few minutes. Until she spoke up again.  
"Rage?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that if it wasnt for that whole Billy Gunn incident that we would still be going out with each other?" Tough question. I looked her in the eyes. I forgot how beautiful they were.  
"Yeah Molly...without a doubt." Molly smiled.  
"Do you think we might ever be together again?" Tougher question.  
"To be honest...I dont think so. It didnt work out the last time because of my stupidness & jealousy...I doubt it will work if we gave it a second chance." So much for honesty. That was the biggest lie I had ever told. But I damm well dont want to look like a idiot thats for sure & if she didnt think the same way then my next tattoo might as well be the word idiot across my face.  
"Thats...thats the same way I was thinking Rage." I couldnt tell in her voice if she was telling the truth or not. I think she was though. Thats a tough break for everyones favorite psychopath...that psychopath being me of corse. I looked back to the monitor & saw that Smackdown! was just getting over.  
"Well Molly. Thats a night. A long one. You need a ride back to the hotel?" I asked.  
"Yeah Rage. Thanks alot. Just let me get out of my wrestling clothes first."  
"Alright." Molly smiled at me went into the changing room. Another night has come & gone once again with weird results. If anyone thinks they have had a roller coaster ride for a life they havent heard my life story yet.

& Theres Part 29. Well it looks like both Molly & Rage do have some feelings left for each other it just looks like this will be the end but they dont know they do so will this be the end of it all? Im not sure yet myself what Im going to do. So until then I'll just tease you a little with it :) yeah I know you het me. Well dont forget to review.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	30. Time To Relax

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I JUST OWN RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY Do you want to use them? Well thats to bad! HA HA HA You foolish Americans think I would let you do that! Never! For not only am I Canadian but I am eeeeeeeevil!...Indeed!

Can you say boring? I sure can. Right now Im on the WWF Tour bus just surfing the net on my laptop computer. I just got it a while ago & boy you better belive me when I tell you its helps with the bordom. Its pretty boring here on the bus espically when Coyote beats me to the window seat & starts to saw logs...Yeah I know I sound like a little kid with the window thing but who cares. The bus finally came to a stop out side of a resturant for a 15 minute rest...I find that rather stupid since most everyone is already asleep on the bus...I mean seriously since when did people need to rest from sleeping...I supose though we all know how tiring sleeping can be after a few hours of it Im ready to hit the sack for the night. Yeah by the way you should know Im being scarcastic by now...if you did pick up on that well...good luck in the future.  
"Wake up Coyote." I said as the bus started to stop. Guy slept like a rock...thats A rock not THE Rock. "WAKE UP YOU MORON!" I yelled getting the attention of almost every other guy on the bus who were sleeping.  
"Rage...man let me sleep." He said.  
"Its a pit stop buddy." He looked out the window. "Oh good we finally get to rest." He said. I shook my head & smiled. Rest indeed.  
"Well Coyote before you get off the bus I recommend that you wipe the drool off you mouth."  
"I dont drool when I sleep Rage." He said. Funny thing is he was wiping his mouth with his shirt sleave while he was saying that.  
"Im sure you dont."  
"I dont." The bus finally came to a complete stop & everyone started to get off. "You getting off Rage?" Coyote asked.  
"Na Im gonna stick around on the bus Im not hungry so theres no point for me to go there were a mob of fans could possibly be. "  
"Good enough then." Coyote stood up to leave the bus & I passed him 5 bucks. "Whats this for?" he asked.  
"Water."  
"Oh right your water refill. 1 bottle or 2?"  
"3." I said  
"Alright." Coyote left the bus along with the rest of the guys. I like my bottled water just a little more then the next guy. With almost everyone but a few people off the bus I decided to steal Coyote window seat. I kept surfing around the Internet while I was at it mostly just looking up sites people had dedicated to me. Can you say ego? Ego. There ya go I knew you could! After a while I got bored with that & started to look for fan fiction just for the hell of it. I found what I needed on I was looking around for fics about me. Naturally. Then I found one that intrested me. The summary was Rage & Molly express how they really feel about each other or something like that. I know it was stupid but maybe this little thing can tell me the words I need to figure out to tell me Molly I still liked her. Needless to say the fic wasnt what I expected. Yeah thats right...It was rated NC-17. I started to read it anyways & stoped paying attention with everything around me. Guess what happened...Molly came back on the bus & sat beside me...no I still didnt notice her not until she spoke up anyways.  
"Whatcha doing Rage?" I turned off my lap top as fast as possible.  
"Oh nothing...nothing at all..." I had a feeling my face was turning as red as my hair at this moment.  
"Looking at something little boys shouldnt be looking at Rage?" Molly asked smiling.  
"What do you mean."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I was just checking my E-Mail."  
"Im sure. Why did you turn it off so fast then?"  
"umm...I wanted to talk to you?"  
"Right."  
"Ok so I dont want anyone to read my mail is that such a awful thing?" Damm Im a bad liar sometimes.  
"Tell the truth Rage I can see right though your lies."  
"ummm...lies?"  
"Yes lies."  
"Ok so I was reading."  
"Im sure."  
"I was...just not E-Mail."  
"What was it then?"  
"I...dont wanna say."  
"Please?"  
"Alright." I turned on my computer & went to where the story was. "I was reading that. Mollys face turned red right away.  
"Oh...I see. Is it any good?"  
"I dont know...its not very realistic except for them saying I have a 15 inch you know what." Molly laughed.  
"Yeah right in your dreams."  
"What we never went that far when we were going out so ho would you know."  
"I just dont think it all that posible. 15 inch?" Molly started to laugh again.  
"What you dont think they come in white?" With that little comment Molly couldnt stop laughing. It would be a lost cause to even try. At this moment Coyote ran back on the bus...& I thaught Mollys face was red. If I didnt know any better I would say that someone took out a bucket of red paint & painted his face. I took this time to turn off my lap top before he got back there.  
"Whats wrong with you Coyote?" I asked.  
"Huh...umm...nothing. Heres your water." He tossed me the 3 bottles of water I asked for. "& thanks for stealing my seat too." he said. His face was slowly turning back to its normal color.  
"So whats up?"  
"Nothing what makes you say anythings up?"  
"Well your face is pretty red."  
"Oh that."  
"So whats up?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Talk boy."  
"Talk boy? What do you think Im a dog or something now?"  
"Your names Coyote. Thats a kind of dog."  
"Smart ass."  
"Thats me. So why so red."  
"Its hot out!"  
"You as bad a liar as Rage is Coyote." Molly said smiling.  
"Whos lying?" Coyote asked.  
"You are." I said.  
"Am not...yikes!" Coyote ducked down in his seat.  
"...Ummmm...Coyote?"  
"Shhhhh shut up!" ok...im officaly confused at that time 5 or 6 more people got back on the bus.  
"Hi Coyote." Trish said when she was walking past...odd.  
"Ummm...yea...ok...hi?" Coyote managed to stumble out Trish just laugh & walked back to her seat. Once again his face was blood red.  
"Ok I think I know what its about now." I said.  
"Shut up Rage."  
"Coyote is nervous around girls?"  
"Well Rage is too!"  
"Yeah but I can manage to talk back." I said laughing to myself.  
"Its not funny man! Its a real problem!" He yelled.  
"Coyote if you that nervous around girls...why not me?" Molly asked.  
"Oh please Moll you dont count."  
"& just why not?" She asked.  
"Cause when I came to the WWF you & Rage were going out & it was no good to be nervous around my little bros sister...well not really little bro but just as well say it."  
"Yeah thats nice why not nervous when we broke up?"  
"Cause I was used to ya by then." Molly started to laugh.  
"What?"  
"Nothing...nothing at all." Another couple people came on the bus.  
"So Coyote what happened in the resturant for Trish to be like that. Are you the next stop on the Slut express."  
"Shut up man shes not a slut...she just acts like it."  
"Very convincing." I said. "So what happened in there."  
"Nothing."  
"Something happened."  
"Ok we bumped into eachother & fell down ok happy now?"  
"...Thats it? You bumped into each other? Geez Coyote man thats just bad if your face turns that red when you just knock her down...You'll probally pass out if you were in the ring with her when she starts one of those strip shows she puts on." I said.  
"Yeah yeah...do me a favor & shut up would ya?"  
"Na. I wanna make fun of ya a little more." I said.  
"Well guys the bus is about to start moving again & I dont wanna be here when it does cause I'll be stuck in the middle of your little argument so see ya later." Molly got up to go back to her seat. "I'll let you get back to your story now Rage." Molly said laughing again then went back to her seat.  
"What story?" Coyote asked.  
"None of your damm business Coyote." I said watching Molly go back to her seat she got there & looked at me & smiled. Next thing we knew everyone else was piled back on the bus & we were moving along again. There was still a few hours until we get to where were going so maybe if its not to tiring I'll take a little nap. Might need a break after that though. Like I said sleeping really takes it out of ya.

& Theres part 30. I figured I would go for a change in mood for a chapter cant have there lives disaster after disaster you know. Im thats what Rage is thinking anyways. So what do you think? Like it? Hope so. Dont forget to review & tell me what you think I love to hear your comments.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	31. King Of The Ring Round 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF.  
ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY. Yep thats all I own...poor me...no litterly Im poor...very poor...donations can be made at ...oh well it was worth a shot anywayz...

It was back to businnes as usual tonight I had my King Of The Ring Match againt Tazz. Yes I really do have to fight him this time. If I win it Im in the semi-finals of the tournament. The other 3 matchs in this round would be Coyote vs. Raven, Crash vs. Albert, & last but not least Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy. Oh yeah Jeffs been back now for a while now...remember that beating I gave him that time? I do. I made it to my locker room where Molly & Coyote where hanging out as usual now.  
"Why are you always late Rage?" Molly asked.  
"I dont need to be here early so why not?"  
"To stay on McMahons good side?" Molly said.  
"Good joke Molly but we all know McMahon dosnet have a good side."  
"That may be true."Molly said.  
"May be true? Molly my dear that is ture. Oh yes its true."  
"Whatch out there Rage your starting to sound like Kurt Angle." Molly said.  
"ALRIGHT YOU TWO WE ALL KNOW ITS GONNA HAPPEN SO WHY DONT YOU TWO JUST GET BACK TOGETHER & BE DONE WITH IT!" Coyote yelled from out of no where My eyes got wide & Mollys face turned red. What the hell was he thinking! "umm...Sorry guys I dont know what I thinking...I gotta go...see you two later." Coyote took off out of the room. I looked at Molly & smiled...now this is akward.  
"Well-" Molly started I cut her off right away.  
"Wow look at the time I got a match!" I said & started to move to the door.  
"You dont even have your wrestling boots on." Molly said.  
"Yeah well...thuaght I would try it with my regular boots on tonight...see ya later." I went out the door leaving Molly there alone. Coyote was standing next to the door smiling.  
"Smooth Coyote real smooth." I said.  
"Well its true you told me you wanted her back."  
"Yeah well Im not telling you anything again...ever. Why did you even say that!"  
"Seemed like a good idea. Lets face it you two will eventually end up together again anways Im just trying to speed up the process."  
"Why dont you get out of my love life & get one of your own."  
"Ha yeah right. Im quite happy interfearing in yours."  
"You are the biggest wuss when it comes to women that I have ever seen."  
"Yeah cause your so brave."  
"Alot braver then you Molly is litterly the only girl you can talk to without freaking out."  
"Yeah right." Just then Terri walked by.  
"Hi Rage. Hi Coyote." She said then walked off again. I found this really odd since she hasnet said a word to either of us since we got here. I looked at Coyote who was red in the face.  
"Yeah...H..Hey..." He squeeked.  
"Shes gone Coyote & you just proved my point."  
"That didnt prove anything so just shut up would ya.  
"When it comes to girls I may not be the best...but your pathitic."  
"Yeah yeah."  
"Yeah. Now if you exuse me Im off to the ring for a match."  
"But you dont have your knee pads or wrestling boots on."  
"Yeah there being held hostage in the locker room."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind." I started my walk to the enterance way & half ways there Jenna came up from behind me & put her hands over my eyes.  
"Guess who." She said.  
"The only bitch bigger then life." I replied. She took her hands off my eyes.  
"Thats funny Rage really funny." She said.  
"It was to me."  
"Oh? If so why no laughing or even a smile?"  
"Im laughing on the inside. I dont know how I can hold it in."  
"Yeah right. So who were going against tonight?"  
"Im going against Tazz your gonna stay the hell out of my way."  
"Wrong. Im gonna do whatever I can to help you win."  
"Well the best thing to do if you want me to win is stay the hell out of my way." We got to the entrence way & my new music hit. It was some new custom song that Jim Johnston made for me called "The Inner-Rage" How fitting. There were no words to it just some kick ass metal music. I had to admit I not only like it but loved it. I went out to the ring to my usual boos. When I got to the ring Tazzs music started & he came out to cheers I guess people were starting to worm up to him again because of how he treats Micheal Cole on a weekly basis...Hell knows I liked him for it. The match was short. Very short to say the least. Tazz jumped in the ring & I started to stomp on him after about a minute I was going to rap it up fast with The Inner-Rage right away. The match wasnt that fast though. When I threw him on my should for The Inner-Rage he squrimed out & slapped on The Tazzmission. I was getting weak fast then backed up in the corner & slammed him against The ringpost once, twice, three times then he finally let go. After he let go I grabbed him & gave him a DDT & then threw him on on my shoulder & hit The Inner-Rage for the pin. One...two...three. & I have advanced to the semi-finals of The King Of The Ring Tournament. Go me. My new music played & I walked to the back again with Jenna close behind...Too bad Tazz didnt get up & slap The Tazzmission on her.  
"Rage. I gotta go take care of something ok." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"You think I give a rats ass I dont wanna see you anymore." I said. She smiled at me.  
"More lies." She said then took off. She went to Coyotes locker room where he actually was for once & went in. "Hi Coyote." she said.  
"Jenna Im not in the mood for any of your bullshit." He said.  
"Me either Coyote Im gonna be real serious. We need to talk." She said. Meanwhile I had finally got back to my locker room & went in. Of corse Molly was there Crash was with her.  
"Congrats Rage you made it on the Pay Per View." Molly said.  
"Big deal I am too." Crash said.  
"Thats easier said then done Crash you have to wrestle Albert On Smackdown!." Molly said.  
"Big deal I can beat him hes not so tough!" Crash said.  
"You think so Crash? Remember WrestleMania? Albert was in that match & he could kick your ass. As far as I see your as far as your gonna get in this tournament right now." I said.  
"No way Rage! You'll see!"  
"No Crash I think your the one thats gonna see."  
"If you two can stop fighting for once there a macth on now for the tournament." Molly said. I looked at the monitor & saw It was Matt & Jeff wrestling. What a situation there in. I know they dont wanna fight each other but the way the brackets were there at it now. Its the same as e wrestling Coyote I dont wanna do it. After a fairly long match it was Jeff coming out on top after the match Matt raised Jeffs hand & they hugged showing there was no hard feelings. "Well Crash if you beat Albert you have to wrestle Jeff." Molly said.  
"Wait a sec Molly...I thaught I had to wrestle Jeff."  
"No Rage. You have to wrestle the winner of The Coyote Raven match." She said. Great just great. I hated to say it but I hoped Raven won. Like I said I dont wanna have to fight Coyote & I know he dosent want to fight me either. I guess we'll find out on Smackdown who the final four in the King Of The Ring Tournament will be. So far Its me & Jeff. The Pay Per View is this sunday.

& theres chapter 31. Has it really been going on that long? Damm...thats alot. So whats gonna happen now. Will Crash beat Albert? more importantly will Coyote beat Raven to set up a Rage vs. Coyote match at the King Of The Ring? & just what was it that Jenna wanted to talk to Coyote about? Find out all there asnwers & more next time...actually you'll probally only find out a few of those answers...oh well read the next chapter anyways...& Review this one...PLEASE!  
LaTerZ  
-T


	32. Countdown To The King Of The Ring

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY & if you dont know that by chapter 32 then you never will...on to the fic.

I shook my head as I watched the monitor. Albert was pounding the living daylights out of Crash. I know Crash can be a tough little guy but I havent heard anyone label him a giant killer yet. Something that Both Spike Dudley & Rey Mysterio Jr. have been called. But Im not worried about them Rey Mysterio Jr. is in WCW...or the old one at least & Spike...well Im not worried about Spike I got no fight with him. Baldo Bomb...1...2...& Crash is offically out of The King Of The Ring. That sets up Albert vs Jeff Hardy. I was still waiting to see who my opponet would be. Its going to be either Raven or...Coyote. Lets hope its Raven. That match was up after the X-Pac vs Chris Jericho match...which was on now. I didnt have a match tonight my next match would be Sunday at King Of The Ring where Im hoping to fight twice...once agains either Coyote or Raven & hopefull once against Jeff Hardy or Albert. From where I sit Alberts in the finals for sure I took on both men before...I almost killed Jeff & Albert almost killed me granted in the match with Albert there were 5 other guys in there too. The door opened & Molly & Crash walked in. A very beaten up Crash.  
"Ok Rage lets hear it." Crash said.  
"Hear what?" I asked.  
"You said Albert would beat me so lets hear it why dont you say 'Told ya so' Cause I know you want to."  
"No Crash...I not the kind of guy to rub it in."  
"Yeah right."  
"Wheres Coyote?" Molly asked. "I havent seen him all night & his match is up next." As if on cue Coyote came in...complete with red face.  
"Who was it this time?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Your face is all red some girl must of hit on you...or said Hi at least."  
"No way Rage your all wrong!"  
"& the winner is?"  
"...Ivory..."  
"...Damm man what is it with you someone dump a bucket of slut spray on your head you seem to be attracting alot of them lately its either Trish, Terri, or Ivory."  
"Since when was Ivory a slut? She in right to cencor." Crash said.  
"Yeah like shes not banging every member every night...Val & The Goodfather used to love there Ladies you know." I said.  
"True." Crash said.  
"So where ya been Coyote I havent seen you since Raw."  
"Nothin...just stuff."  
"Like?"  
"Its...its personal."  
"Alright if you say so."  
"Oh yeah & Molly dont take this the wrong way or anything but I rather you dont go out to the ring with me tonight...or any more." Coyote said. MOlly looked suprised.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Well when you first started to go out to the ring with me I couldnt win but I think I have taken care of that now so really theres no need for you to go anymore."  
"But I want to Coyote. It gives me something to do & its fun."  
"I know...but I dont want you to go anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"I just dont."  
"But why."  
"I just dont ok Molly...now see you guys later my match is up next." Coyote said already half out the door.  
"Whats up with that?" Molly asked.  
"I dont know I guess he knows he can do it on his own now or maybe he dosent want you to get hurt since Jenna attacked you last time you went out there with him." I said.  
"Yeah maybe." Molly said. She was rubbing her head remembering what happened last week.  
"Then again he might be up to something...it actually seemed like he was thinking about what he was saying before he spoke...very odd indeed."  
"Indeed. What are you a member of Kientai now?" Crash said.  
"Kientai? Yeah right Kientai like you Crash will NEVER be at my level." I said.  
"Oh yeah!" Crash shot back. This singled Molly to stand up.  
"No way guys Im not gonna have you to fighting again tonight now shake hands & make up." Molly said.  
"Oh please what is the some kids cartoon or a episode of Full House where everything is perfect. I dont think so Molly."  
"Well...still! You two are still acting like a couple of kids you deserve it!"  
"Geez settle down there."  
"No! Not until this fighting between you two ends now come on stop being childish & make up."  
"Bah."  
"Rage! I mean it!"  
"So do I...when I say bah I mean bah so bah you hear bah bah bah!" Oh god now I sould like a...  
"Rage you sound just like a sheep!" Bingo. "Now stop with the animal impressions & Tell Crash your sorry!"  
"For what? He should be the one saying sorry. He the one who keeps starting these stupid little arugements-"  
"Am not!" Crash yelled.  
"See case & point & ever since I got back here in the WWF hes been breathing down my neck."  
"I wonder why Rage? Was it because of the way you treated Molly? Maybe it was the way you Put Hardcore on the shelf. Speaking of which Bob is gonna be back in the full swing of things again by next Thursday."  
"Great as if One Holly breathing down my neck wasnt enough."  
"More like Kicking it! Which is something I should do now!" Crash said now standing up. Molly walked over to Crash & pushed him back in his seat.  
"THATS IT! YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY! I DONT WANT YOU FIGHTING ANYMORE & UNTIL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Molly yelled. She looked at bith of us & left the room.  
"Yeah shes a Holly." I said.  
"& Whats that supposed to mean?" Crash yelled.  
"Well Crash like all the other Hollys I have meet & thank goodness the other Hollys I meet were you & Hardcore She is Thick headed."  
"I know some else thats even more thick headed & if you got the guts for it then I'll see you in that ring tonight." Crash yelled pointed at the monitor Coyote was wrestling Raven now apperantly.  
"You already had a match tonight Crash."  
"I can go again! Whats wrong Rage scared I'll beat ya!"  
"Get real."  
"I bet you are arnt ya!"  
"Fine then!" I stood up & Looked Crash in the eyes. "If you want a match tonight then you got it as soon as this match between Coyote & Raven is over!"  
"Good! I'll see you in the ring Rage...Where I will kick your ass!" Crash yelled & left the room. After that arguement I decieded to leave the room too just as well. Around the time I got to the entrence way I heard Coyotes music...great he must of won...now its Rage vs Coyote something I without a doubt am not looking forward too. Coyote soon walked through the curtin.  
"Rage! What are you doing here?"  
"I just have a match next whats wrong man."  
"Whats wrong...well...hey I know you...you might of umm...attacked me since were wrestling at The King Of The Ring Sunday...I thaught you didnt have a match."  
"Do now."  
"Oh...well...See ya later man Im gonna go back to the hotel see ya later man." Coyoye said running off he is up to something for sure...I just dont know what. Just then Jenna spoted me & came over to me.  
"Rage? what are you doing here we dont have a match tonight."  
"Your only half right WE dont but I do so beat it."  
"Dont think so I gotta go out there with my husband."  
"Shut up with that would ya!" Raven stumbled to the back after his loss & my music started. I walked out to the usual reaction & jumped in the ring while Jenna went to her usual spot outside the ring. Crash music then started & he came out to the ring & the match started. It was a brutal match that ended with me putting Crash in The Inner-Rage for the win. After the match I walked back to my locker room but stopped on the way when something caught my attention. Molly was talking to Spike. Nothing serious. At least I hope not I now belive its better to think that way now since last time it was Billy Gunn & I turned everything upside down. I decided to not run up to her & drag her away this time. Not like were going out anyways. I walked up to them. "Hey Molly." I said. She looked at me for a second & then turned her attention back to Spike. Confused? You bet I was. "Molly?" I said. This time I got her attention but not the attention I wanted.  
"Go away Rage I dont want to talk to you!" She yelled.  
"Why not?"  
"I told you & Crash to stop fight & what do you do? You FIGHT! Geez Rage why dont you think for once!"  
"But Molly-"  
"But Molly nothing! Leave me alone!"  
"Molly..."  
"Hey the girl asked you to leave hear alone so beat it!" Spike said defending Molly.  
"Yeah yeah." I walked away thinking it was better to do that then get Molly even more pissed at me. I went to my locker room & no sooner did I get there then Crash came in.  
"You know Rage...Molly was right we really should start fighting." Crash shook my hand & left. Damm what the hell was going on here? Coyotes up to who knows what, Molly is pissed at me...although probally not for long now since Crash now seems to be my friend again & theres that why after I just beat Crash in a match was did he want to be my friend again? Molly must of yelled at him too...Who knows...Life is confusing like that at times...

& Theres Part 32. How did you like it? So whats going on now. Whats Coyote up to? & well...Im not gonna ask alot of questions cause you wondering about it anyways. Until next time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. On The Road Again

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY. I would say something funny here but I cant think of anything at the moment so insert funny comment about disclaimers here.

Here I am again about ready to drive a beat up old rent-a-car to the King Of The Ring this Sunday. The way there would be a "Road Trip" as Coyote was calling it. Why was I doing this instead of Taking the bus? Simple. The hunk of junk broke down & now everyone is responsable to get to The pay per view on there own. I wouldnt be alone though. Instead of that bliss I would have Coyote, Crash, & Molly tagging alone. Well it cant be all bad I guess. If they start to play stupid road games I'll put a CD on & drown the sound out. If they dont like heavy metal thats just to bad.  
"Where the hell is Molly?" I asked Crash as he was just gettig there.  
"I dont know. Im not with her all the time" He said.  
"Yeah yeah get in the damm car & wait for them then." Crash did as I instructed. "No fair I wanted the front seat." Crash wined.  
"Geez Crash your not a kid anymore so stop acting like it." said Coyote who was conventenly IN the front seat that I wanted to keep reserved for Molly but noooooooooooo... "Besides Crash...I got here first!" Coyote said sticking his tounge out at Crash. You gotta be kidding me. He calls Crash a kid then sticks his tounge out at him? Whatever. Soon enough Molly got there...but not alone. unfortunally Spike was there.  
"Hi Rage...Can Spike hitch a ride? His brothers arnt going to be at the King Of The Ring & he has no way of getting there & since we still have a extra space & all..." Molly trailed off. "...well can he?" OH HELL NO!  
"Yeah I dont care."  
"Great."  
"Thanks alot Rage I really need this." Spike said getting in the car. Ok hold on a second here. Did I just say Spike cound come? I did didnt I? Godammit. Molly got in the car & I finally started to drive off.  
"Hey guys what about a song?" Coyote said. "I'll start. On the road again-" I had to cut him off.  
"No Coyote we dont need this right now." I said.  
"Oh come on Rage lighten up. On the road again-" Once more I cut him off this time by putting on a Korn CD & turning it up full blast.  
"Rage what the heck are you doing?" Molly yelled. She had to yell how else could I hear her?  
"What you dont like Classical music?" I said.  
"I dont have nothing against Classic music Rage but classical music this aint." she said.  
"This isnt classic? Its there first CD from way back in 1994. Thats almost as classic as you get." I said.  
"Just turn it down I cant hear myself think!" she yelled.  
"With Coyotes singing? He sounds like a cat in heat!" Coyote gave me a dirty look & turned down the stereo.  
"You havent heard yourself sing then Rage." Coyote said.  
"Yes I have & thats why I dont sing I know I sound bad."  
"Rage? Can you do me a favor?" Spike asked. Oh boy this should be good.  
"Whats that?" I asked.  
"Can you stop at some store before we gt out of town...I need to use the bathroom" I rolled my eyes.  
"Why didnt you go 5 minutes ago before we left!"  
"I didnt need to then" He said.  
"Yeah well thats just to bad there Spike you gotta suffer it out until we get to the first pit stop."  
"& When is that?"  
"2 hours." Spikes eyes got wide.  
"2 HOURS?" He yelled.  
"Yes until then shut up." God did I sound like a father taking to his kids here or what?  
"Rage why dont you just stop for Spike?" Molly asked.  
"Hey I can stop for him I dont have any problem with that. But if I do stop I cant say for sure that I'll be there when hes finished."  
"Rage just stop!" Molly demanded.  
"Fine." Defeated again...or was I? I stoped the car & Spike got out. The plan was to put the petal to the metal when he was in taking car of business.  
"Thanks Rage." Molly said getting out of the car.  
"Where are you going?" Im gonna go buy some gum while where waiting. Besides you wont drive off if Im not there too." She said. Yep...Defeated again. Soon enough everyone was in the car & we were off again. God I hate Spike. Ever since last night when he put his nose where it didnt belong. & another thing just why is Molly being so friendly to him? What does he think hes moving in on my woman? Ok so shes not really my woman but still you get the point! The next 2 hours went slow. To slow for my liking but we finally made a pit stop to grab some eats at a resturant called "Eating out." Yeah I think its safe to say I was hoping they would have a happy meal of some sort but it didnt happen. Who seriously names a resturant Eating out anyways? Someone might get the wrong news for this name...not me though...damm did I hope they had a happy meal one can only wonder what kind of toy you would get from a resturant called Eating Out...Yeah ok enough on that I guess..Spike sat at another table I guess he felt out of place in our little group.  
"Whys Spike sitting alone?" Crash asked.  
"I dont know but that sounds good right about now." Coyote said. I dont think he meant to say it out loud since he looked around nervously after he said it.  
"Why?"I asked.  
"Why what?"  
"Why does it sound good to be sitting alone?"  
"No reason."  
"Alright..."  
"Im gonna ask Spike to come sit with us." Molly said.  
"Dont." I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I dont want him here. Its bad enough hes on the road with us."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I dont like him."  
"& you dont like him because?"  
"I just dont thats good enough reason."  
"Fine then. If you dont want him to sit here I'll just go sit with him its not fair for him to sit alone." Molly said. She picked up her tray & sat at the table with Spike.  
"For some reason Im not hungry anymore." I said. pushing my tray away.  
"Why not?" Crash asked.  
"Im just not. Im gonna go out in the car & wait for you guys to finish up." I got up from the table & started on my way out to the car. On my way I shot Spike a evil stare just for the hell of it.  
"I dont think Rage likes me Molly." Spike said.  
"He will. It takes alot for Rage to start to like you. Trust me I know."  
"If you say so. But I dont think I'll ever be a part of your group."  
"Why not?"  
"Lets see Rage dosent like me, Crash dosent seem to like me much, & I think Coyote might side with Rage."  
"There all acting like a bunch of kids Spike dont worry they'll get over it."  
"Still I think after we get to the city where the Pay Per View is Im gonna leave all you guys alone & stay with my brothers."  
"You dont need too."  
"I know but it might be the best for all of us & I dont want to start any fights. Im not out to make enemys." I looked in the resturant window. Crash & Coyote where finally getting up that means that Molly & that little runt will be out here too. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful both me & Coyote didnt speak a word hes still keeping to himself. Crash, Molly & Spike were doing all the talking. After a while Molly fell asleep on Spikes shoulder cant say I liked that much. In fact I drove over a bump with the sole purpose to wake her up. Mission successful by the way. Soon enough we got where we were going & checked into the hotel. I went stright to my room & went to sleep thinking of two things. Molly & Spike & the name of that resturant...what eating out is a werid name!

& theres part 33. Hope you liked it. The next chapter might be done today too. Keep your fingers crossed. Just so you know the next chapter will be The King Of The Ring Chapter. Get ready for some crazy shit is all I can say to you. That & expect the unexpected. Until next time make me fel special & review this story I dont think its getting enough reviews for the time Im putting into it & I think I speak for everyone when I say we like to get reviews. Its a way to let us know if were doing good or so when know when were doing something wrong. Until next time please review.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	34. King Of The Ring Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY. Now on with the King Of The Ring.

Here I was in the King Of The Ring Semi-finals the winner of this tournament gets pushed to the moon & the winner also gets a world title shot on Raw tommorow night. This was without a doubt one of the biggest nights of my career. I have to wrestle Coyote first even if I dont want to & if I beat him im in the finals against the winner of the Jeff Hardy/Albert match. I just left my locker room where of corse Crash & Molly were hanging out Coyote was god only knows where. I was heading off to get something to drink. The water cooler was the first thing I saw so thats where I went. Tough luck though Matt, Jeff, & Lita where there. Had I known it was them I would of went somewhere else.  
"Hey Rage. Long time no see." Jeff said. "Injure anyone else lately?"  
"Yeah Hardcore Holly not to long ago. So either leave me the hell alone or I'll put you back on that injury list again." I said.  
"I would like to see ya try it." Jeff said.  
"Maybe I will. I dont know about you but Im gonna be in the finals of this tournament. We can fight it out there. That is if you got what it takes to beat Albert & lets face it you dont."  
"Oh I'll be there Rage. The real question is if you'll be there."  
"I just said I would."  
"& I'll be there too in case you...or your wife try anything funny!" Lita said.  
"Shes not my wife. Shes a slut...much like yourself Lita." After I said that Matt hit me & the triple team started The HardyZ & Lita all started to kick my ass. Hey Im tough & I proved I can beat both of these guys but not both of them at once. Next thing I knew I heard a chair shot.  
"Leave him the hell alone!" It was Coyote. Nice to know he wouldnt take advantage & let them beat the holy living hell out of me beore our match. The Hardyz & Lita all walked away with Matt rubbing his head. He was obvioulsy the one hit with the chair. Coyote helped me back up.  
"You ok man?" he asked.  
"Im fine. Why did you help me you would of made it to the finals easy if I was hurt."  
"I dont wanna get there like that. Besides were as close as brothers I wasnt gonna just sit by & let my brother be attacked by three people."  
"Thanks man."  
"No prob. I gotta go. I'll see you in the ring later ok."  
"Sure will. Oh yeah & Coyote fair fight huh?" Coyote smiled.  
"Rage you have never fought a fair fight in your life."  
"I never fought my brother before either."  
"Sure fair fight. See ya." Coyote walked off to do some other stuff & I started to walk back to my locker room. By the time I got back Spike was there...sitting next to Molly.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked.  
"His brothers arnt here so I told him he could hang out with us for the night."  
"Not in my locker room. Beat it." Spike looked at me & started to get up but Molly pulled him back down in his seat.  
"Spikes not going anywhere Rage weather you like it or not!"  
"The hell he isnt!"  
"Hes not!"  
"Molly just forget it...I dont wanna cause any troubles here." Spike said getting up again. But once again Molly pulled him back in his seat.  
"Spike your not going anywhere!"  
"No Molly. I have to. Its ovbious no one wants me here so Im just going to leave before any fights break out."  
"Alright Spike...But Im going too. If Rage doesnt want you around then he dosent want me around."  
"Molly I didnt say that!"  
"I dont care if you did or not. If Spikes not welcome neither am I!" Molly said shoving Spike out the door. "Good bye Rage." She said & slamming the door behind her.  
"Ok Crash tell me the truth do you like Spike or not?"  
"Well a little."  
"I hate him! Theres no way hes gonna be in our group."  
"I agree with you on that one. Its me you, Coyote, Molly & possibly...although I really doubt it Hardcore when he comes back on Smackdown!."  
"Theres no room for him either he hates me & well Im not all that fond of him either."  
"Bob can grow on you."  
"Yeah like a fungus." Crash smiled.  
"If you say so. Well Crash my match with Coyote is next so I'll see ya later."  
"See ya." I left the locker room again & went to the entrence way to wait for my music to start & of corse at the last minute when I thaught I would get away with it Jenna came along. Yay.  
"Not going out there without me are ya Rage?" She asked.  
"The thaught had cross my mind." My music started & We went to out to the usual reaction I jumped in the ring & Jenna went to her usual spot & waited for Coyote to come out. The wait was short Coyotes new music started he had something rigged up for him by Jim Johnston too. It started with a Coyotes Howl & then some rock music also like mine his didnt have any words. He jumped in the ring & the bell rang.  
"Good luck Rage." he said.  
"Right back at ya bro." I said. Then the match finally started It was a great match & for once it was a fair fight if I was going to beat my best friend I wasnt going to do it by cheating. The same thing went for him. Throughout the match he looked out at Jenna alot turning red everytime. This distracted me big time. Did Jenna have something to do with the way Jenna was acting? After about 10 minutes of pure wrestling he got the advantage after a stupid mistake of mine. I had to take it up a step. Coyote was about to hit The Howl on me his reverse DDT finisher but I managed to squirm out of it. I ran to the ropes jumped on the outside of the ring then turned around to face Coyote again. He didnt know what I was about to do & to be honest neiter was I. I jumped up on the top rope again & jumped at him & hit him with a Hurricanrana then threw him on my shoulder & hit The Inner-Rage as quick as I could then pinned him...1...2...3 I win. For some reason it always seems long for the refs hand to come down for that 3. After the match I help Coyote back up & he shook my hand.  
"Congrats man You win." He said.  
"It wasnt a easy win either. I thaught you had me there for a moment."  
"Yeah me too but I guess you knew my moves all to well."  
"Not really I just got lucky." Coyote smiled & we went to the back.  
"See ya later Coyote." Jenna said & winked at him.  
"Whats up with that Coyote?"  
"Nothing." Coyote said with a red face once again.  
"Are you two?"  
"No! No way Rage never! Dont even think it!"  
"Well whats going on between you two I know theres something."  
"Theres nothing Rage trust me...I gotta go see ya later man." Coyote took off in the seprate direction I was heading too. On my way back to my locker room I walked past Molly & Spike.  
"Congrats Rage. Good luck in the finals." Spike said. I responded in a nice way I think. I showed him my favorite finger...no silly thumbs arnt really fingers. I didnt bother to look back at Spike or Molly I didnt want to see there reactions. I went to the water cooler & got a cup of water & threw over my heat. I needed to stay cooled off right now I still had another match tonight. After getting a drink I went back to the locker room & the Jeff Hardy/Albert match was almost over.  
"Whos winning?" I asked Crash who was still there.  
"Albert by a mile. Jeff hasent got a move in the whole match. Way to go on making it to the finals.  
"Yeah thanks man."  
"How did Coyote take the loss?"  
"Really good. I think hes happy that if had to be taken out of the tournament he would want it to be by me."  
"Do you really think that?"  
"Not for a second."  
"Didnt think so." I shut up after that & started to watch the match Jeff was getting the crap kicked out of him but Albert made one big mistake that you should never make. He showed off to the fans. This let Jeff sneek up behind him & roll him up in a small package for the win.  
"Well that sets up the finals. Its gonna be Rage vs. Jeff Hardy. With these to mens past this should be one hell of a slobber knocker." J.R. said. Slobber knocker wouldnt begin to describe the match that we had...

& There Part 34. Stay tuned for King Of The Ring Part 2: The Rematch. Yep its finally gonna happen Rage vs Jeff Hardy II. If you thaught the first match was brutal just wait until you see this one. Please Review & tell me how you think this fic is going.


	35. King Of The Ring Part 2: The Rematch

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THEWWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, & FRIDAY.

So I would be me & Jeff Hardy in the finals of the King Of The Ring. I was happy it was Jeff making it to the finals instead of Albert. I was sure I could beat Albert but I knew for sure I could beat Jeff. Just look at our last match I put him on the Injured list for 7 months. I know it was the worst beating he had ever got. How do I know? Cause it was the worst beating I had ever handed out to anyone. I was looking at the floor thinking out how to beat him. When Crash spoke up.  
"Hey Rage look Jeffs on the monitor." He said. I looked up at the monitor & saw Jeff with Matt & Lita talking to Kevin Kelly.  
"Did I hear you right Jeff? Did you just request that your match against Rgae be no DQ?" Kelly asked.  
"Your damm right I did. Rage you think your tough cause you took me out before. Well payback is a bitch pal." Jeff said. Just then William Regal walked up to them.  
"Excuse me young man did you request that your match againt Rage be a no DQ?"  
"Yeah I did. Are you gonna do it or not?"  
"Yes. Its a very good idea indeed. For the first time the finals of The King Of The Ring will be No Holds Barred." Regal slapped on that goofy british smile of his & walked off looking for more trouble.  
"There you have it folks Jeff Hardy vs Rage In a No DQ match. Jeff I just hope you know what your getting into." Kelly said.  
"I know what Im getting into...But Rage doesnt." Jeff said & walked away with Matt & Lita.  
"Wow Rage No DQ think you can win?" Crash asked.  
"Better belive it." I said. "I gotta go Crash see ya later."  
"Later." I left the locker room & went to were Molly & Spike were.  
"Spike?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Beat it!" Spike put his head down & started to go but Molly pulled him back.  
"Hes not going anywhere Rage." She said.  
"We need to talk Molly."  
"What you say to me you can say in front of Spike!"  
"No really Molly I should leave. I have to take care of some things." He said.  
"You dont have a match tonight Spike & your brothers arnt here. You dont have anything to do." Molly said. Spike sat down again with a defeated look on his face. "Good. Now Rage what is it."  
"Molly...forget it..."  
"What is it Rage? Tell me." Think quick Rage.  
"I was...just gonna ask you to wish me luck tonight." Damm I could of done better then that.  
"Rage...I would wish you luck but no. You have been acting like a real jerk ever since I started to hang out with Spike. So Rage...I dont care if you win or you loose I dont care if you even go out in that ring tonight & gets injured...Rage I dont even care if you die out there tonight...The way you been acting latey you might just deserve it." Molly grabbed Spike hand. "C'mon Spike lets go." Molly started to walk away pulling Spike all the way. I couldnt belive what I justy heard. I could expect some people to say that but Molly? & she didnt care if I got killed off out there? I looked at my watch & noticed it was time for my match. Who cares. I dont even want to go out there & wrestle now. Something that has never happened. No matter how beat I felt I could always wrestle & then be on top of the world again. But after that. I just dont know anymore. Have I really been that bad lately?  
"Rage time for the match lets go." What? I looked behind me & saw Jenna didnt even notice her coming up from behind me. "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just...depressed."  
"Well you know what you have to do right?"  
"What?"  
"Go out there & kick Jeff Hardys ass! Take out all your frustrations on him. Make him feel your pain!" I couldnt belive what I was hearing. Jenna actually made sence for once.  
"You know what Jenna your right Im gonna go out there & be the next King Of The Ring so that I get that title shot on Raw tommorow night & after that I'll be world champ!"  
"Thats the spirt Rage go out there & show them what you got!" I wasnt depressed anymore now I was pissed & Jeff Hardy was the perfect way to take out my frustrations. You almost have to pity him The first time we wrestled I needed someone to make a example of this time I dont need to make a example of him but I was pissed which is much worst. I heard Jeffs music start & I ran out to the entrence way with Jenna close behind me. My music started & I went out on the ramp to more boos then usual my guess was because I was going up against one of the biggest faces in the WWF. I stood up on the ramp looking at the situation in the ring for a few seconds I was out numbered for sure. Matt & Lita was out with Jeff who had a trash can of "Goodies" with him. All I had was Jenna & she has no wrestling experience so shes pretty much useless. I started to walk down the ramp when I heard The Coyotes Howl followed by Coyotes music. I looked behind me & saw Coyote walking down the ramp.  
"Thaught you might need someone to even the odds a little bit." Coyote said.  
"I dont need anything."  
"Yeah well just in case." He said. I couldnt help but grin. Now it was even. I jumped on the ring apron & it was time to start I jumped on the top rope & then jumped at Jeff who dodged the hit & hit me with a trash can lid with full impact. Look down at the mat & saw blood then felt my forhead. Bleeding already this is great. Jeff picked up a kendo stick that he had stuffed in the trash can & hit me in the head with it then he hit me with it again & again & well you get the point it was more times then I care to remember. After a few more hits with the kendo sticks he threw it down & went to the trash can again I had to get up before he found another weapon. I got up & ran towards Jeff to clothesline him but my face meet with a stop sign. I guess I wasnt fast enough.  
Jeff threw down the stop sign & pulled out a sledge hammer & turned to me.  
"Remember this?" He yelled at me. Boy did I ever rememeber it. He lifted it up over his head & brought it down fast luckily I was able to roll out of the way just in time & trip Jeff with my foot. I jumped up grabbing the stop sighn Jeff had just threw down & hit him in the head with it 3 or 4 times enough so that he fell to his knees...Just like Jenna always is...I dont know why I felt the need to insult her in the middle of this but hey what the hell huh? I ran over to the turnbuckle & climbed up it. I turned to face Jeff again who was still on his knees I threw the stop sign in Jeffs hands & did a missle dropkick. After that I dragged the now also bloody Jeff to one corner of the ring & walked back to the trash can I dumped out the cans contents & set it up in Jeffs arms & ran over to the turnbuckle on the other end of the ring. Flashbacks came in my mind of Wrestlemania X-Seven to be more spicific The McMahon match. Then I thaught back to all the times I saw Rob Van Damm do it in ECW. I didnt know if I could do it but I was damm well gonna try. I jumped off the turnbuckle as far as I could & YES! VAN-TERMINATOR...or whatever it was called...Anyways I did it. I slowed down then for about 30 seconds to catch my breath & then picked up Jeff & threw him on my shoulder & I was about to hit The Inner-Rage but Lita pulled my feet from under me from the outside of the ring. Dammit! I knew I shouldnt of stood so close to the ropes! I got back up & started to yell some choice words at Lita BIG MISTAKE. While I was doing that Jeff got back up grabbed the Sledge hammer & BANG against the back of the knee. I had never felt pain like that before of corse I would never admit it to anyone. Jef then followed up by hiting me with the sledge hammer against my cheast once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six, seven, eight, nine, ten times before he finally stoped. He pulled me over to a corner of the ring & climbed the turnbuckle I knew what was about to happen. I had to somehow move out of the way but I didnt think that I could the pain I was in was unbareable. He got to the top of the turnbuckle & yelled out to the crowd then jumped off for the swanton. I knew I couldnt get out of the way instead I put my legs up just in time for him to crash down on them. I head him yell out in pain but I think that one move may of actually hurt me more when he hit my leg the knee that he hit with a sledgehammer had more pain go through it then before. I somehow bloody & bruised managed to get back up to my feet & hopped over to the sledgehammer & then hopped back to Jeff. I lifed the sledgehammer over my head &...fell down. My knee was in unbelivable pain I couldnt even stand on it anymore instead I crawld over to Jeff & pinned him 1...2...2 1/2...Kick out. Dammit! As I was getting back up Jeff got up & grabbed the sledge hammer again he walked back over to me with it & slammed it against my back at least five times I dont even know now to be truthfully I dont want to know how many times he hit me after that he pinned me again 1...2...2 1/2...kick out. I had no idea how I found the energy to do that I probally shouldnt off. It was easy to tell at this point that Jeff was pissed off. He pulled me over to the corner of the ring & climbed on the top rope again he then jumped off for the Swanton again but also once again missed when I somehow rolled out of the way. I grabbed the ropes & started to pull myself up I had to win this match somehow I needed it! I stumbled over to Jeff & couldnt belive what I was about to try I could bearly keep my own weight up let alone his too. I got Jeff up to his feet again & threw him on my shoulder. I was right I couldnt keep up all the weight I fell down with Jeff landing on top of me. 1...2...2 1/2...3! Jeff wins. Damm what a stupid move. After the match Matt & Lita jumped in the ring & helped Jeff up. Coyote & Jenna also got in the ring to try to help me up but I fell down again. I dont give a damm now the match was over Jeff won I lost. Worst Pay Per View ever. Well almost theres still Wrestlemania. As Jeff was leaveing the room he looked back at me once more. "Good match Rage. But for once the better man won." Jeff grinned & started to the backstage area again with the help of Matt & Lita.  
"C'mon Rage get up man." Coyote said.  
"Whats the point? Just leave me alone so I can die."  
"What? What are you talking about Rage?" Coyote asked.  
"Nevermind just leave me alone."  
"Fine Im leaving then." Jenna said. She got out of the ring & started to walk to the back showing just how concerned about me she really was.  
"Dammit Jenna...Rage come on man get the hell up you need to get stiched up...& thats just the tip of the ice burg."  
"Just leave me alone Coyote."  
"Rage give it up you know I wont leave you alone & you cant get back there under your own stregnth after what I just saw." He had me there.  
"Alright then." Coyote helped me up & then to the back. "I have to get to my locker room first Coyote just as well get my stuff before we go."  
"Ok." We went to my locker room & once there I had to sit down for a few minutes. The pain was just to much. I grabbed a towel from my bag & cleaned all the blood off my face & was about to leave when Molly ran in already crying.  
"Rage my god Im so sorry I didnt mean it I didnt really want you to die I didnt want you to get hurt Im so sorry I didnt know what I was saying can you ever forgive me?"  
"Umm...guys?"  
"Yeah we get it." Crash said.  
"Get it? I dont have a clue whats going on here!" Coyote said.  
"Lets go Coyote." Crash said.  
"Go where? He wants us to go! Rage do you want us to go?"  
"Yeah Coyote get the hell outta here." I said. Coyote looked at me confused again.  
"Are you guys gonna make out or something I thaught you two were broken up?" Geez I wish he would think before he speaks for once.  
"C'mon Coyote." Crash said dragging Coyote out of the room.  
"Rage Im sorry I didnt mean it. I was mad I shouldnt of said it Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Molly...you know I'll forgive you I always do...I always will." Molly looked at me tears were still rolling down her cheeks.  
"Rage...I love you." She what? This caught me off guard big time to say the least.  
"What about Spike I thaught that you two were-"  
"Just friends Rage thats it no more no less."  
"Molly...Ah screw it!" I leaned closer to Molly & started to kiss her. "I love you too." Molly smiled at me & we kissed again. I guess this night wasnt so bad afterall I might not of won The King Of The Ring but I did win Molly back & shes worth more then some title to me any day.

& theres Part 35. Ooooo what a chapter this was. Rage & Jeff almost kill eachother. Rage looses the King Of The Ring but it looks as if Rage & Molly are back together again. I hoped you liked this chapter. It took a little bit longer to write this one then it usually does hopefully it was worth it. Tell me what you think & PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you think about this chapter more then usual.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	36. The New Girl

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAZOR...dont ask...just...read...I gotta stop making up new charcters...

14 staples in my head to close the cut, 2 broken ribs, & more brusies then I care to count & a beat up knee. Thats what I got from my match with Jeff Hardy. He got away from the match with 17 stiches & a few brusies. Lucky bastard. I lost the match & Jeff was now the King Of The Ring with a world title shot tonight. The night wasnt a total lost though Molly & I are back together again which is better then anything I could ask for. As for Spike they really were just friends afterall. I gotta stop being so jealous. Molly & I were sitting in my locker room Crash was out in the ring having it out with The Big Show trying to win back The Hardcore Championship...yeah he was getting thrown all over the place The Big Show was just having fun with him at this point. Coyote was god only knows where...ok scratch that thaught He just ran in the room red face & all. I grinned.  
"Who was it this time?" I asked.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"Whos the girl. Was it Sreph your attarcting alot of Sluts lately."  
"I dont know."  
"You dont know if it was Steph?"  
"No it wasnt her. I was another girl"  
"Who then?"  
"Its the new girl here."  
"New girl?"  
"Yeah...man shes hot!"  
"Reallllllllllllllllllllly?" I asked now very interested.  
"Umm...Ragey...Sweeite?" Molly said. Ragey...oh boy not that again.  
"Yeah Molly?"  
"I wouldnt try anything with her your girlfriend might get upset if you did."  
"Geez Molly I just wanted to know just how hot she was. Besides you made out with Billy Gunn when we were going out last time why cant I make out with the new girl?" Molly smiled & shook her head.  
"That was a different story with different situations altogether. If I see you kissing he new girl you'll be in deep shit."  
"Geez Ive noticed you have been getting a little diry lately Molly."  
"What are you talking about I shower every day."  
"Well I would hope so but Im talking about your mouth your starting to get a little potty mouth there."  
"Guess Ive been around you to long." I smiled & kissed her.  
"Not long enough for my liking." Molly smiled & started to blush a little.  
"Really hot man...REALLY Hot." Coyote said inturpting what could of been a really good moment.  
"What did she say to you?" Molly asked. Great not getting any now for a while for sure that Molly is interested.  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"She looked at me & smiled though."  
"Your getting worse man. The girl dosent even need to talk to you now & your turning red." I said.  
"You would understand man...This girl is hot. Hell she makes Molly look like a ugly old two dollar whore!"  
"EXCUSE ME?" Molly yelled. I laughed.  
"Coyote I gotta tell you...AGAIN...THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!"  
"I know...force of habbit...sorry Moll it wasnt meant to be a insult."  
"I know just be careful with your words or better yet say someone elses name like Trish or Ivory." Molly said  
"Speak of names whats hers?"  
"Well...I dont have a clue."  
"So Coyote you gonna ask her out or anything?"  
"Why?"  
"I dont know maybe I would if you didnt."  
"Rage!" Molly puched my shoulder lightly. Not light enough though my shoulder was still badly brusied. I started to rub my shoulder.  
"Take it easy Molly!"  
"Sorry. But you did deserve it."  
"I was joking!"  
"I know but I dont like those jokes!"  
"But thats all it is jokes. Noting serious. So Coyote what do you think about her?"  
"I dont know...she is hot."  
"Well what do you like BESIDES her looks?" Molly asked.  
"Well thats all I know about her so far...that shes good looking. I havent talked to her."  
"Knowing you you probally wont either."  
"Ok Im taking it on myself Im gonna set you two up on a date!" Molly said smiling from ear to ear. Coyote however turned...not not red this time it was white hes kinda like a cemaleon or some other animals that change colors.  
"NO! Molly...heh...thanks for the offer but I cant do that I would be lost!" At that moment Crash ran in with the hardcore belt & then ran stright to a closet & closing the door.  
"Crash?" Molly said.  
"Yeah Molly?" Crash said from in the closet.  
"Whatcha doin"  
"Hiding. The Big Show wants to beat the crap outta me. Since I won the Hardcore belt." At that moment The Big Show burst in the room.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE RUNT!" He yelled.  
"YOU LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Molly yelled back defending Crash...who was still in the closet.  
"Gladly girly...AFTER I GET MY BELT BACK!"  
"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" Show grabbed Molly by the thoat & lifted her up off the ground.  
"I SAID WHERE IS HE!" The hell I would let him get away with this! I jumped up & grabbed a chair leaning against the wall & smacked show in the head with it causing him to drop Molly.  
"LISTEN IF YOU WANNA PICK ON SOME ONE A FOOT & A HALF SHORTER THEN YOU PICK ON ME!"  
"You want a peice of me? Fine then I'll see you in the ring tonight!"  
"You got it!" The big show backed out of the room smiling.  
"Rage...ARE YOU CRAZY!" Molly yelled.  
"What?"  
"What? What? WHAT! YOU CANT FIGHT OUT THERE TONIGHT IN THE SHAPE YOUR IN YOU'LL BE KILLED!"  
"Im not letting him get away with that."  
"RAGE JEFF HARDYS TITLE MATCH HAS BEEN MOVED TO NEXT MONDAY NIGHT BECAUSE OF HIS INJURYS! YOU HAD IT EVEN WORSE THEN HE DID!"  
"Jeff Hardy just dont have what it takes. Now Molly if you excuse me I got some ass to kick." I left the locker room knowing what I was getting into. Trouble. But there was no way I was going to let The Big Show get away with what he had just done to Molly. I got to the enterence way & my music hit I went out to belive it or not a few cheers probally becuase of what I had went through the night before. I got to the ring & The Big Shows music hit for the 2nd time tonight. He got to the ring & the bell rang. Thus the beginning of one hell of a beating. After 10 minutes of the beating Show dragged me over to the ropes & Chokeslammed me...Outside the ring.Then the count out. No way I was able to get up from that. Pain my friends is on hell of a bitch. Much bigger then Jenna who wasnt out there with Rage tonight since she didnt know about the match that was good enough for me. After about a minute I finally got up & stumbled my back to the backstage area. As soon as I got there Molly hugged me.  
"Rage dont ever, EVER do anything that stupid again." She said.  
"Wasnt stupid Molly. If your boyfriend isnt going to defend you then who will?" Molly smilled & kissed me.  
"I love the thaught Rage but I also hate the thaught of my boyfriend being killed."  
"Dont worry Molly Im fine." Except for my knee thats hurting like a bitch!  
"You mean it Rage?"  
"Of corse."  
"Thats great Rage. Go back to the locker room Im gonna go do something."  
"What?"  
"That new girl. I Im going to ask her about Coyote."  
"He wouldnt want you to do that. Thats something he would want to do on his own."  
"Maybe...but it wouldnt happen if we waited for that now would we?"  
"Thats true. Ok I'll see you back at the locker room."  
"Thanks Ragey."  
"Molly for the last time dont call me Ragey."  
"You know you love it."  
"You know I hate it."  
"Yeah right. I'll see you later." Molly kissed me & ran off to find the new girl. When she was out of sight I sat on a chair to take presure of my knee. After about a minute of that I walked if you can call what I was doing walking back to my locker room.  
"Hi. I saw your match last night you have alot of guts to go out there & wrestling The Big Show tonight." I turned around & saw the new girl. Damm Coyote was right. She was hot! Wait Rage...get those thaughts out of your head...both of 'em! She walked over to me & extended her hand.  
"My names Jessica your Rage right?" I shook her hand.  
"Yeah thats me."  
"So I noticed you limping. Is it your knee?"  
"What? Oh na...just...its nothing."  
"Im sure."  
"...Ok you know theres someone I want you to meet."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. Just follow me." I went back to my locker room with Jessica walking behind me. When I got to my locker room Crash & Coyote where there. Coyotes eyes grew wide when he saw Jessica behind me. "Crash?" I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Beat it."  
"What? I cant go out there with this belt I'll be killed!"  
"Should of Thaught of that before you won it back now huh?" I said pushing Crash out of the room. "NOW...Jessica this is Coyote. Coyote Jessica. I'll see you two later." With that said I walked out of the room. Coyote tired to hold me back by grabbing my shirt but It didnt take much to get free & I was gone.  
"Sooooooo..." Coyote said. Obvioulsy not knowing what to say.  
"You know its kinda funny My last name is Coyote." Jessica said.  
"Really? Well you know...Coyotes not my real name...I mean obviously its not my real name who would named there kid...Coyote...my real name is...its...umm...its..." Coyote trailed off.  
"Dont remember your name?"  
"Yeah I...its..." Coyote reaches in his pocket & looks at his drivers licence. "...Its Randy Cage...or so this says...yeah thats right..." He said.  
"Ok Randy. Nice to meet you." Jessica smiled & shook Coyotes hand. Meanwhile Molly was just catching up to me.  
"I couldnt find her." Shes said disappointed.  
"I did."  
"You did?"  
"Yep & took her stright to Coyote."  
"Oh...well good job."  
"Thanks. Hey lets get outta here & grab something to eat huh?"  
"Sure. Sounds good to me." She said. & that was the end of another night. I took Mollys hand & we went to some peice of crap resturant.

& Theres part 36. Hope you liked it. Yes...yet another new person has entered the WWF but What does Jessica really have planned? She may not be as nice as she seems...or then again she could be nicer then Molly. Only one way to find out. Read on. BUT REVIEW FIRST!  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	37. Hardcore Returns

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAZOR...Bah thats way to many!

Smackdown! This night was going to be hell & I knew it. Why? Hardcore would be returning tonight. How have things being going since Raw Is War? I cant complain & Im sure Coyote cant either hes been spending all of his time with Razor since Raw. Razor? Oh yeah Thats Jessica. She found out her wrestling name tonight & will be debuting on Raw. I was just getting to the arena right now myself. I wanted no distractions from anyone so I had a diskman on up at full blast. It was a CD I had burned off Im sure Im the only one who would actually listen to all the music right now "Life" by Our Lady Peace was playing. Our Lady Peace was one of the few non-metal bands that I can actually listen to. Dont get me wrong though this CD also had its fair share of Korn, Limp Bizkit, Slpiknot, & whatever else I liked. I got to my locker room & heard yelling coming from inside...& I heard that over the music...which was on full blast! I took off the head phones & listened in.  
"Dammit Bob leave him alone! I dont care what you & Rage has against each other but it ends now!" I could tell it was Molly.  
"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? When that red headed jackass gets here tonight." I knew the other vioce all to well too. It was Hardcore he was back. I was hoping he would be a little late but no I wouldnt be lucky enough for that. Never am.  
"Bob I swear to god tonight if you lay so much as a finger on Rage tonight you'll regret it!"  
"Are you threating me? You never did that until you meet that thing your defending!"  
"I just happen to love that 'Thing' as you call it!"  
"Thats bullshit! You love the idea of being in love!"  
"How the hell would you know how I feel?"  
"I can tell!"  
"Oh yeah? Then what am I feeling now?" Ive had enough I had to go in there. now. I opened the door & the room silenced Molly & Hardcore where standing in front of each other obviously yelling in each others faces. Crash on the other hand was sitting on the title hugging his belt for dear life & cowering hoping not to be forced to choose sides. Now no one ever accused me of using my head when Im pissed I once again proved this here when I walked up to Hardcore & pulled Molly behind me.  
"Leave her alone."  
"Or what? Are you gonna try to put me on the sidelines for another month?"  
"If I have to."  
"You got lucky Rage that wont happen again."  
"That wasnt the first time I beat you Hardcore. I did it before but unless you forget I just beat you that time because I didnt want to hurt Molly but the last time I kicked your ass & I'll do it again if you dont leave us alone."  
"Rage-" Molly started to talk but was cut off by Hardcore.  
"Is that a fact?"  
"Your damm right it is."  
"Alright then prove it tonight...falls count anywhere. If you beat me I'll leave you two alone but if I win I dont wanna see you to together again."  
"How stupid do you think I am. I know for a fact I can beat you but I sure as hell aint gonna take that risk."  
"Fine then if I win you leave the WWF."  
"Im not leaving the WWF."  
"You will when Im through with you this time." He said grinning. He left the room after that with the same grin & I sat down.  
"Rage I love the fact that you stick up for me but...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"  
"Not this again..." I said  
"Your damm right! Rage you have broken ribs, your all bruised up you have 14 staples in your head!" & My knee still hurts like a bitch but Im not about to tell you that. "Rage please if this is to impress me or something it worked ok you dont need to do it."  
"Its byond impressing you Molly I might of tried that way back when we first meet but I way over that. Im just sick of things getting thrown in our way & I hate to say it but if I have to take out your cousin for another month for us to have peace then thats whats going to happen nothing is going to stand in our way this time." Molly looked at me sadden. She knew she couldnt win the argument so it was just as well she save her breath.  
"Rage...just be careful."  
"Always." I kissed Molly & started to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have to go take care of some things."  
"Then Im going with you."  
"No Molly you need to stay here."  
"You know you say your always careful but you still do stupid things."  
"Im not smart when Im pissed & you dont need to be around me when I am & Im about to do something that could be espically dangerous right now." I left before Molly could react to that last comment. Once again I was about to show my brains when Im pissed. First things was first though I had to see Coyote. I went to his locker room & went in sure enough Razor was there. Coyote just looked at me for a minute. "Am I interupting anything?"  
"What do you think this is your locker room & your me?" he said. Your damm right whenever Molly & I get close in our locker room Coyote would be there.  
"Im not worried about that you still havent even kissed a girl." Razor laughed a little when I said that & tried to hold it back. Coyote jumped up.  
"Thats not true & you know it!" he said in his defence.  
"If you say so." I said.  
"Well what do you want?" he asked.  
"I cant belive Im gonna ask this but you know Im in really bad shape right now-"  
"Obviously." He said cutting me off.  
"Anyways if this falls count anywher match tonight gets out of hand tonight & theres more then Hardcore fighting me...your be there to back me up right?"  
"Yeah sur...ARE YOU NUTS! A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH WITH HARDCORE IN YOUR SHAPE?"  
"Well you help out or not?"  
"Yeah Im there for you man."  
"Good...& only if there more then Hardcore beating the crap out of me." Coyote nodded in agrement & I left the room I knew I had a slim chance to win this match tonight but I would do anything in my power to win it. Now for the stupid part. I walked until I got to a locker room that had the name "Stone Cold Steve Austin" written on it. No Im not gonna ask him to help me or make a deal with Vince I dont wanna win that bad but I had to ask him something. I thaught about just walking in like I always did to everyone else but I wasnt sure to do it this time this was 'Stone Cold Steve Austin Dammit' as he as stated in his interviews alot lately. After standing outside his door for what seemed like a hour but was probally onlu 10 seconds I went on in...without knocking. Austin didnt take kindly to that & jumped up as soon as I waled in.  
"What the hell do you want?" He yelled.  
"I couldnt think of anyone else on this short notice."  
"For what? Are you trying to say you want a shot at my belt?"  
"Oh please the world dosent revolve around you & that belt." I said. probally not the best thing to say he seemed out-raged by the comment.  
"Then just exctally is it you want then?" He said.  
"Well I would be a idiot to not notice you wore knee braces-"  
"You are a idiot!" Austin said interupting me. God I wanted to punch him out there but held myself together If I was going to have a time beating Hardcore tonight theres no way in hell I could even think about fighting Austin.  
"Well idiot or not I would of taken care of this before but I didnt think I would have to wrestle tonight but it looked like I do now."  
"What are you getting at?" Austin said.  
"You have any spare knee braces?" I said. Austin grinned at first then laughed.  
"You want one of my knee braces?" he asked with a mock tone.  
"Fine you dont have to mock me." I said & started to leave but Austin grabbed my shoulder & handed me one of knee braces. I didnt know what to say. "Thanks." Yeah that should do good enough.  
"Thats a injury I wouldnt wish on my own worst enemy." he said. I left his locker room & went back to mine with knee brace in hand. Molly looked at me confused.  
"Rage...sweetie..." This is what she ALWAYS says when she askes me about something shes trying to figure out.  
"Yeah Molly?"  
"Where did you get that?" I passed the knee brace to her & pointed to the name on it her eyes widened more then I ever thaught possible.  
"YOU STOLE ONE OF STONE COLD STEVE AUSTINS KNEE BRACES?" She yelled.  
"What do you think I have a death wish? I asked him for it."  
"YOU ASKED STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN FOR ONE OF HIS KNEE BRACES?" She yelled...again...  
"Yeah."  
"You litterly are a maniac you know."  
"I do what I can."  
"Why do you even want that anyways? You dont have anything wrong with your knees."  
"Yeah about that." I said putting the knee brace on. "My knee has been killing me since my match with Jeff Hardy at King Of The Ring." Mollys jaw dropped.  
"Why didnt you tell me?"  
"I didnt want you to worry."  
"DO YOU THINK I WOULD WORRY?" She yelled.  
"Judging by your tone yeah...big time. Well see ya later my match is next." I got up to leave but was held back by Molly.  
"Ohhhhhhh No you dont! This is a different story altogether! Your not going anywhere now!"  
"Dont Worry Molly. I told Coyote to help me out if anyone besides Hardcore started to fight me."  
"But-"  
"Come with me Molly." I said cutting her off.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Ok..." Molly got up & followed me until I got to where she would be out of the way. The Dudley locker room. I opened it up & Spike was the only one in there he stood up quick.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Watch Molly for me make sure shes safe & dosent leave this room." I said pushing Molly in. Spike looked at me confused.  
"Ok..." He said.  
"Rage! No way!" She yelled but to late I closed the door & I was gone. At that moment I noticed I only had a kneepad on my injured knee the same one I had the knee brace over. I had to run back there & get the other knee pad fast.  
"Dammit I cant belive I forgot that!" I said to myself. When I went back to the locker room I noticed Crash still there.  
"Shouldnt you be in the ring?" He asked.  
"Whats the difference its falls count anywhere."  
"Why are you here now then?"  
"Forgot my other knee pad." I said putting it on. I got it on & opend the door to the room to leave when I got a steel chair to the head. The match was on I guess...not the way I would of wanted to start it either. After the chair shot Hardcore pushed me back in the room I noticed there was a ref with him. The match was on alright. Hardcore hit me in the head with the chair twice more & I noticed I was bleeding again. Great.  
"Get your ass over here Crash!" Hardcore ordered.  
"What?"  
"I said get over here."  
"But..."  
"But nothing do what I say dammit!" Crash slowly got up & walked over to Hardcore like he was told. "You keep hiting the son of a bitch with the chair...on his knee I notice some new equipment there..." He yelled beofre tearing the Knee brace off. "...While I set up a table."  
"What but Bob I cant." Crash protested. Hardcore slapped the back of Crashs head.  
"You do what I tell you! Now do it."  
"Bob-"  
"Dont Bob me! I said hit the bastard with the godamm chair while I set up a table...NOW!" Crash looked down at me.  
"Sorry Rage." He said before starting to hit my knee with the chair like he was told.  
"Good. Now you keep doing that." Hardcore said walking out of the locker room he came back in in a minute with a table. Dammit Coyote said he would watch my back where the hell is he? Hardcore walked back to Crash & grabbed the chair from him. "Give me that!" He yelled before hitting me in the head it with a few more times then working on my ribs & finally back to my knee again which felt like it was was being ripped apart at this point. Hardcore picked me up & powerbombed me on the table then pinned me for the easy 3 count. "There you sorry son of a bitch!" Hardcore said. He stomped my ribs a couple more times then finally left dragging Crash along. After a few minutes Molly & Spike ran in I was still on the floor on the remains of the table.  
"Spike go get a ambulance or something!" Molly said half crying. Spike nodded his head & took off out the door. Molly ran over to me & started to hold me. "Rage...Im so sorry."  
"Not your fault." I said. Molly looked at me suprised my guess is she thaught I was out cold.  
"Rage dont move dont even talk." She said. "& it was my fault I never should of let this happen." I took Mollys hand.  
"Listen Molly You know how thick headed I am I would of done it anyways." I said. At that moment a couple EMTs ran in. Next thing I knew I was in the parking lot on a strecher being put into the back of a ambulance. Molly wanted to get in but there was no room for smoe reason.  
"Rage I'll come see you later tonight." She said. "& dont forget that I love you." I looked at Molly & smiled.  
"I'll never forget & I love you too." The EMTs put me in the ambulace & closed the door leaving Molly to watch the ambulance drive off.

& theres part 37. Ooooooo what a dosey of a ending huh? What did you tink of it? PLEASE REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	38. Mollys Rage

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF I DONT OWN THE SONG LIFE EITHER THAT BELONGS TO OUR LADY PEACE...WHICH ALSO DONT OWN...hmm...ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FIRDAY & RAZOR. Yes I think it MIGHT be safe to say that Im not making up anyone esle...geez I could soon start my own promotion with all of these people...

NOTE: Rage is almost dead in a hospital somewhere...well maybe not but hes really beat up thus this chapter will be In Mollys Point Of View.

I watched the ambulance with Rage in it drive away. I didnt feel all that great at the moment. I felt like I had somehow let him down. Just then I felt someones arm on my shoulder.  
"He'll be ok Molls." I turned around & saw it was Spike he was probally standing there the whole time I just didnt notice. I hugged him & felt like crying but didnt Rage wouldnt want me to.  
"I know he'll be alright Spike. Rage is to stupid to quit hes gonna come back & try to beat the hell out of Bob."  
"When do you think he'll be back?" I looked at Spike square in the eyes.  
"Monday night."  
"Yeah right."  
"Right. You dont know Rage like I do."  
"Maybe not but theres no way he can do that. Thats the thrid time this week he has had the hell beat out of him he cant keep it up."  
"I Know he cant but Rage thinks he can."  
"That could be a problem."  
"I know. Spike I have to go take care of somethings...can you give me a ride to the hospital later?"  
"No problem Molly just come to my locker room when your ready to go."  
"Thanks Spike." I walked away from the parking lot thinking about Rage. It started to made sence to me why he dosent trust anyone. They always turn there back on him Friday was his best friend & he tunred on him Now he trusts Crash & Crash attacks him with Bob & Coyote who is supposed to be like his brother didnt help him when he said he would & thats just where I was going now Coyotes locker room. I didnt know like I usually did I had a purpose this time. I went in the room & saw Coyote & Razor kissing. "COYOTE!" I yelled. Coyote jumped up & started to blush a little Razor just sat blushing.  
"Molly! Dont you think you should knock first?" He asked.  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"YOU TOLD RAGE THAT YOU WOULD HELP HIM IF HE GOT IN TROUBLE!"  
"Yeah & I will."  
"YOU WILL! COYOTE THE MATCH HAS HAPPENED & RAGE IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"  
"What?"  
"YOU HEARD ME! WHERE WERE YOU?"  
"I...was here...The match alrady happened?"  
"Yes! Maybe next time you should turn on the monitor!"  
"I just didnt think-"  
"EXCTALLY! YOU DIDNT THINK! RAGE IS ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU & WATCHING YOUR BACK! HES LIKE THE OLDER BROTHER INSTEAD OF THE YOUNGER ONE!"  
"Molly Im sorry I didnt know that the match-"  
"SAVE IT COYOTE! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! & IM SURE RAGE WONT EITHER!" I looked at Razor who seemed pretty sad over the whole thing.  
"Molly its as much my fault...If I didnt start to make out with Coyote then Rage would be ok." She said.  
"Dont worry about Rage. He will be ok...but its no thanks to you!" After saying that I left the room. I know I should of felt bad about it but I didnt I was actually happy about it. I needed to get some Rage off my cheast...no pun intended. My next stop was Hardcores locker room. When I went there everyone was gone so I figured Crash might be back in Rages locker room again like he usually is now. I was right & then some. When I got there both Crash & Hardcore where there.  
"What the hell where you thinking back there?" Hardcore yelled. Crash was just sitting in the corner taking the tounge lashing being handed down to him by Hardcore. He hadnt seen anything yet. "Dammit Crash the next time I tell you to do something you do it right away!"  
"But Bob-"  
"No dont talk! Just shut up!"  
"Why dont you shut up!" I said to Hardcore entering the room."  
"What did you just say?" Hardcore yelled.  
"You heard me Bob! You ask Crash what he was thinking of a better question is what were you thinking? Why cant you just leave us alone? Is your ego that big you that you can stand the thaught of me being with someone thats tougher then you are? Lets face it we all know thats what it boils down to!" Hardcore smiled at me.  
"Him tougher then me? Where you watching tonight? Im not the one who lost the match & is lying in a hospital somewhere right now having some machine breath for him!"  
"You didnt hurt him that bad! Rage will be back sooner then you think. & as a matter of fact I did watch the match you didnt beat him! Both of you did & even then he was already beaten up from King Of The Ring!"  
"Are you saying I couldnt beat him on my own when hes at full health?"  
"Yes! You never could before! Not in that one on one match you had that time, not in the hardcore match you had, & not in that 6 way match at Wrestlemania!"  
"Those other matchs were a fluke!"  
"Is that why you MADE Crash help you? & thats another thing!" Now I turned my attention to Crash. "What hell were you thinking? You helped Bob just case he yelled at you? For christs sakes Crash stick up for yourself! Your a Holly for god sakes!" I looked over at Bob. "Then again that dosnet seem to mean as much to me now as it used to." I started to leave but saw Rages Portable CD player & his bag I grabbed them for him along with my own stuff & left the locker room. I went back to the Dudleyz locker room & knocked on the door. Bubba opened the door & I have to admit it scared me first you can never tell what hes thinking & he seems to get off putting girls through tables.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Is Spike there?"  
"Yes he is. Now beat it!" Bubba slammed the door in my face. I was already pissed off enough tonight & this wouldnt help me cool off. I knocked on the door again & once more Bubba opened it.  
"Go away we dont like your kind here!" He said.The Dudleyz never were Holly fans.  
"Im not in the mood for any of your bullshit!" I said to him. He looked at me shocked at what I said. I pushed past him & went in the locker room. "C'mon Spike lets go!" I yelled. Spike jumped up & start to walk towards me but D-Von grabbed Spike by his shirt & pulled him back down.  
"Your not going anywhere." He yelled at Spike. I walked over to Spike & pulled him up & started to pull him out the door. I couldnt belive all this stuff I was doing. I never thaught I had enough courage to do this kind of thing. I Guess Rage has really rubbed off on me. I left the locker room leaving both of the older Dudley Brothers shocked at my actions.  
"Wow Molly you have some real guts not even I would dare stand up to my brothers like that."  
"I just want to get to the hospital to be with Rage Spike."  
"He will be alright Molly."  
"I know Spike but I cant help but worry just what could he be thinking about right now. Coyote didnt help him like he said he would & Crash helped Bob beat him up. Hes going to be fit to kill when he gets back."  
"Thats for sure & knowing Rage he probally will try to kill I just want to stay out of his way."  
"Dont worry Spike I think your in the clear for now your the only person who did what he asked...Hold me back from getting involved. Im still a little mad about that to by the way."  
"Sorry Molly."  
"Its ok. I know its what Rage wanted."  
"We got to Spikes rent-a-car & he started to drive to the hospital after a while the conversation went dead. Then I noticed that his CD Player was on pause. Great way to kill batteries. I put on the headphones & pushed play. The song was Life by Our Lady Peace. The lyrics sounded like what could be going though his head. I had a hard job not to cry while listening to it.

How many times have you been pushed around?  
Was anybody there?  
Does anybody care?  
How many time have your friends let you down?  
Was anybody there?  
Did anybody stare?

How many time have your friends let you down?  
Just open up your heart  
Just open up your mind  
How many times has your faith slipped away?  
Well is anybody safe?  
Does anybody pray?

Oh Life is waiting for you  
So messed up but were alive  
Oh Life is waiting for you  
So messed up but we'll survive

How many days have you just slept away?  
Is everybody high?  
Is everyone afraid?  
How many times have you wished you were strong?  
Have they ever seen your heart?  
Have they ever seen your pain?

Oh Life is waiting for you  
So messed up but were alive  
Oh Life is waiting for you  
So messed up but we'll survive

She gets high  
She gets lost  
She gets drowned by the cost  
Twice a day every week not a lie

She gets high  
She gets lost  
She gets drowned by the cost  
Twice a day every week not a lie

Oh Life is waiting for you  
So messed up but were alive  
Oh Life is waitng for you  
So messed up but we'll survive  
All messed up but we'll survive.

Spike watched my facial expressions while I was listening to it.  
"Something Wrong Moll?" He asked. I took the headphones off & turned off the CD player. No Spike Im fine. That song just made me think of what must be going through Rages head now." Soon enough we got to the hospital & I went to the front desk.  
"May I help you?" The lady there said.  
"Im here to see Rag...Josh Slayer."  
"Im sorry Maam but visiting hours are over."  
"But he was just brought about a hour ago."  
"Im sorry miss but I cant help you."  
"But..." Think fast Molly girl. "...Hes my husband." I started to cry a little bit I wanted to let it go & it might help in getting me in. "I just found out what happened to him you have to let me in. Im so concerened." The woman looked at me for a moment before looking down the papers.  
"Hes in room 290." She said. "Im sure he will be ok hon." She said with much sympathy in her voice.  
"Thank you so much." I said & ran to the elevator. I went to the floor Rage was on & started to look for his room. 287, 289, 290 There it was! I ran in the room & Rage was lying there asleep. I walked over to a chair near his bed & kissed him on the cheek then sat down & held his hand.  
"Molly?" Rage asked.  
"Go back to sleep Rage."  
"Is that you Molly?" I had to smile.  
"Yes Rage its me. Im here for you." Rage smiled & squeezed my hand.  
"I love you Molly."  
"I love you too." God I hated seeing him like this. Just then the doctor walked in he was suprised to see me there.  
"Visiting hours are over miss." He said.  
"Im his wife." I said.  
"I see...may I ask you name?"  
"Molly Ho...Molly Slayer."  
"OK Mrs. Slayer your husbands condition isnt as bad as it looks its mainly his knee. Do you know what happened he was alseep before I got here the first time." Mrs. Slayer? Mrs. Molly Slayer. I liked the sound of that for some reason.  
"Yeah I know..."  
"Do you mind sharing?  
"...he loved me to much."

& theres Part 38. As usual the next chapter will be in Rages Point Of View. I'll even give you a small preview. Its Raw & Rage is either pissed or has calmed down a little. Theres your preview. Yes I know dosnet help much does it? Well tell me what you thaught of the chapter this one was kinda different it was a of a songfic chapter so I dont know if it was a good or not. Dont get used it though thats probally the last chapter with a song like that. Anyways what was I saying? Oh Yeah. PLEASE REVIEW  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	39. Only 4 Days Later

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, RAZOR, & MOLLY...NO WAIT I DONT OWN MOLLY! SHES WWF RELATED lol...Nope dont own Moly...yet...

NOTE: WHERE BACK IN RAGES POINT OF VIEW.

Stay home & relax ha! Thats bull! Since when was staying at home & relaxing good for you? I wasnt supposed to be at Raw & I for once made up my mind in advance that I wouldnt wrestle tonight even if I was challanged. Amazed? You damm well should be it dosent happen every day. The only thing I needed right now was Molly. Speaking of which I went into The Holly Locker room. Molly was the only one there & she was busy looking at herself in a mirror. Odd. I walked up behind her & put my arms around her waist.  
"What ya doing Molly?" I asked. Hey eyes lit up & she turned around & kissed me.  
"Rage what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at home."  
"With you is where Im supposed to be Molly." Molly smiled.  
"& who says your a jackass?" she said smiling.  
"Hmmmm...Everyone?"  
"I dont."  
"Everyone but you?"  
"Thats better."  
"So what are you doing looking in the mirror you dont care about that kind of stuff or at least you never did before."  
"I still dont. Its just something Vince said today. It really got me thinking."  
"Im almost afraid to ask...but Im fearless so what did he say?"  
"Well he asked me if I wanted to be more over with the fans so of corse I said yes then he told me that I should get Breast Implants."  
"What? Hes gotta be kidding? Thats like a slap to the face."  
"Yeah & thats just what I did."  
"You slapped him?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Looks like you have a little inner rage yourself there Molly." I said smiling  
"What do you expect."  
"So your not honstly thinking about what Vince said are you?"  
"Well not at first..."  
"Not at first? Think it now too. Your perfect." I grabbed one of Mollys tits she hit my hand right away.  
"What do you think your doing?" She asked half laughing.  
"What Im not allowed?"  
"I didnt say that but this is hardly the time or place."  
"Yeah never is..." I mumbled to myself.  
"Just save your energy for tonight ok Rage." she said smiling. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Molly nodded.  
"Well Im espically happy I decided not to stay at home." Molly smiled at me.  
"Im happy to. The thaught of a month with you home & me on the road...I dont know I cant do it."  
"Yeah well Im going to be on the road with you I havent got any animals that need feeding or anything & its you I want to be with its not like Im going to wrestle or anything."  
"You know Rage...Im really starting to wonder why people call you a heel."  
"Cause thats what I am."  
"Yeah right. Your the nicest person in the world once someone gets to know you."  
"Yeah but the only people who REALLY know me are you & Coyote...& you still dont know all my little secrets." Molly smiled & kissed me.  
"I will know them though. You can bet on that."  
"We'll see." I said. Just that moment Vince McMahon came in & he had that trademark evil look on his face.  
"What the hell do you want McMahon?" I yelled. "You got some nerve saying that to Molly."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled. "Better yet I dont care. Im happy your here. I came to tell your little girlfriend that she had a match against Chyna tonight but instead its you that have a match. Against Kane!" Molly jumped in front of me.  
"No way hes wrestling tonight Vince espically against Kane are you trying to end his career?"  
"I donsent make a difference to me because if he dosent Wrestle Kane tonight then Molly your fired!"  
"You cant do that!" I yelled in Mollys defence.  
"I can & I just did!" Vince smiled at Molly & left. Molly didnt say anything she just sat down.  
"Well Rage...Im sure that Shane would be more then happy to give me a job." She said frowning.  
"Dont worry Molly you wont be fired." Molly jumped up.  
"YOUR NOT GOING TO WRESTLE KANE!" She yelled.  
"I didnt say I was." I kissed Molly. "I gonna go take care of this. Dont worry about me I promice I wont wrestle." Molly just stood there & tried to figure out what I was planning. She wasnt the only one. I was wondering what I would do too. All I knew was I had to meet Kane in the ring tonight so Molly wouldnt be fired & still not wrestle him. I was walking around the backstage but couldnt think of anything. Next thing I knew I felt like I had hit a brick wall & fell down. I looked up & knew why it felt like a brick wall. Kane. I knew this wouldnt be good right from the get go. He looked down at me.  
"You want my belt?" he asked.  
"No!"  
"Yeah right."  
"Its true Im not even supposed to wrestle for a month who am I supposed to be a champ?" Kane tilted his head wondering what I was talking about. "Listen Kane you probally dont care but Im in some deep shit here. I cant fight you cause it could mean the end of my career but if I dont fight you Molly will be fired." I looked at Kane & could tell he didnt give a damm about my situation. "Why do I even bother." I said & started to walk away but Kane grabbed my shoulder & turned me around.  
"Just lie down." He said & walked away. Just lie down? I dont lie down for anyone & I dont care who it is or what the situation. I started to walk around again & soon enough it was time for the match. I couldnt help it I had to wrestle even if it did mean the end of my career I couldnt let Molly get fired. My music hit & I went into the ring I didnt even notice the crowd reaction my mind was elsewhere to say the least. That changed quickly though when Kanes music started. The crowd was going nuts for him. He got in the ring & the bell Rang.  
"Well lie down or get hurt." He said. I couldnt ie down there was know way. "Cant you chokeslam me at least?" I said. I couldnt see his face behind the mask but I could tel lhe was suprised.  
"No one has ever asked for a chokeslam before he said."  
"Just get it over with." I ran into the ropes & then back at Kane like I was going to clothesline him but he grabbed my throat & chokeslammed me. Actually it didnt hurt as much as I thaught it would considering my condition. Oh dont get me wrong it still hurt...it hurt like a bitch just not as much as I thuaght it would. After that he pined me & made his way to the back. After what seemed like a hour I got back up & walked to the back again to Mollys room I knew I would get yelled at. I opened the door & walked in. "Molly before you say anything let me just tell you there was no way I was gonna let you get fired I dont care if it did mean the end of my career." Molly just sat & looked at me. I knew she was mad & was just thinking of the right words to say what a idiot I was.  
"Rage..." Molly got up & kissed me. "I love you so much." she said. Say what?  
"Arnt you going to chew me out because of how stupid I am I asked?"  
"Your not stupid Rage you just thaught of me before yourself. Now with that said lets go."  
"Go where?"  
"Theres only one match left. Lets go to the hotel." Molly winked at me.  
"Well what are we waiting for? lets go lets go lets go! C'mon move it!" At this point I was pretty much pulling her out of the room.  
"Rage hold on a second I need to get my stuff."  
"Right of corse." I ran over & grabbed the Molly bag with her wrestling gear in it & started to pull her out of the room again.  
"Someones excited." Molly said smiling when we were gettingin the car.  
"You have no idea Molly." She would soon enough though as I was driving 80 km a hour on the way to the hotel...the speed limit was 30...I got a speeding ticket...two of them. Yeah I guess I should of waited until the cop was out of sight before I started speeding again...alright lets here it...I know you wanna make a joke...Fine then be a bitch. You bitch...what was I saying again...oh yeah soon enough we got to the hotel. First stop bedroom...  
"Molly your sure about this?" I said. I still didnt want to risk everything for just one night. Molly took her shirt off & kissed me.  
"I am very sure Rage...I have been waiting for this night for a very long time." We started kissing again & got a little more...umm...comfortable when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Great. I was about to get up & answer it but Molly stopped me. "Ignore them they will go away." She said.  
"Ummmm...Alright I got no problem with that." We started to kiss again but of corse the moron at the door wouldnt get the clue & wouldnt leave after at least the 7th or 8th knock Molly had had enough.  
"Thats it I cant do it with that constant knocking Im gonna go tell 'em off." She said but I stoped her.  
"I'll do it you know what I get like when Im mad & Im really mad right about now. You just get more comfortable & I'll go kick someones ass." Molly smiled at me.  
"Alright." I walked to the door & opened it as the person was about to knock again  
"COYOTE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. He looked down at the floor.  
"Your right I deserved that."  
"YOUR DAMM RIGHT YOU DID! YOU DESERVE THAT & THEN SOME!"  
"Listen Rage Im sorry about what heppened at Smackdown! I should of been paying more attention instead of playing tonsil hockey with Jessica."  
"What? ITS NOT ABOUT TH...you & Jessica?" Coyote started to blush a little.  
"Yeah." I raised my eyebrow.  
"So you two are?"  
"Going out? Yeah..."  
"Great...Well you know what why dont you & RaZor go play another exciting game of Tonsil hockey cause me & Molly were about to do the horizontal hokey poky."  
"The horizontal...Ohhhh...putting the bread in the oven?"  
"I am begging you THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!" With that I slammed the door in his face...quite litterly I heard a odd bang & 'Ouch hey man that was my head!' on the other side of the door. Heh good enough for him. I ran back into the bed room & Molly apperently got a little to comfortable. Yeah you guessed it she was asleep. "Dammit Coyote it never fails with does it? Im starting to think if me & Molly where making out in Japan you could call just before it started to get serious...at least then I could rip the phone cord out of the wall." I said to myself. I got back on the bed & kissed Molly on the cheek unfortunately it didnt wake her up. Oh well. I went to sleep after that with thaughts of Molly & me killing Coyote in my head. Axe chopping his head off sounded good right about now.

& theres part 39. Poor Rage cant seem to catch a break lately huh? Next chapter should be interesting you'll get to know about RaZor. You shouldnt know all that much about her yet hopefully that will change a little then next chapter but just a little I want her to be a little mysterious for some reason. Well anyways thats it for this chapter hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


	40. Getting To Know RaZor

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR. I sorry I know you come to expect it but I once again cant think of another snappy disclaimer come back so just think of one yourself...geez you think I would get a break after whats this chapter 40? Give me a break people Im almost dising out a chapter a day & thats pretty good considering Im writing another 3 or 4 things at once...well enough of this on to the fic.

The day was the same as any other I guess Molly & I were walking into the arena & headed to Coyotes locker room. Vince made it clear that I didnt deserve one since I wasnt working at the moment. We walked into the room & Coyote & RaZor were kissing again.  
"You have the worst timing in the world Rage. It was just about to get serious. I never do anything like that." Coyote said. Molly raised her eyebrow remembering Monday night & I just felt like grabbing a chair & beating the living daylights out of him.  
"Coyote I should just punch you right now for that."  
"Why?" He asked. I think he actually didnt know...what a idiot!  
"Molly hold me back I really want to kick his ass now."  
"Oh settle down Rage your not kicking anybodys ass tonight." Molly said sitting down.  
"Your just lucky im still have about a month before im cleared to wrestle again." I said to him.  
"Coyote I have to go do something ok. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Razor said. She kissed Coyote & left. Coyote looked at me & Molly & started to blush.  
"What?"  
"So Coyote do you like the feeling of sticking your tounge in her mouth?" I asked jokingly.  
"Its not bad...but I like the feeling of sticking something else in her more." He said then covered his mouth after realizing what he said.  
"Think before you talk" Molly said laughing. It seems one of us are always telling him that letely. I just looked at him.  
"You guys didnt." I said.  
"Well...yeah kinda..."  
"When?"  
"Remember last night after you slammed that door in my face? Well RaZor started to kiss it better or thats what she said...then one thing led to another &...well I didnt think about how the door slamed in my face anymore after that." Coyote smiled a little. I found this deeply upsetting & turned my attention to Molly.  
"No you see...how is that even remotely fair?"  
"I guess its not..."  
"You guess its not? I know its not here he goes out with RaZor for a what 2 weeks maybe & hes already got lucky."  
"Well you would of got lucky too if Coyote didnt show up last night." She said. I turned my attention back to Coyote.  
"Im really starting to hate you now you know."  
"Its not my fault Rage...some guys just have it when it comes to women & some dont." This coming from a guy who had his first girlfriend 2 weeks ago? This was just a slap in the face!  
"That it...Molly you had better hold m back this time cause Im gonna beat the crap out of him."  
"Just go somewhere & cool off would you Rage." She said.  
"Go where?"  
"I dont know go get me a coffee."  
"Yeah sure Molly I'll get you your coffee...seems like everyones getting what they want but me lately..." I mumbled below my voice. Somehow Molly heard me.  
"Tonight Rage. I promice." She looked at Coyote. "That is unless someone dosent disturb us again." Coyote looked at Molly hinosently.  
"What?"  
"I think I'll get two coffees...The other I will make sure is extra hot & will pour down Coyotes pants." I said. Coyote looked at me scared.  
"C'mon man It will never happen again!"  
"Yeah better not." I said. I walked down the hall way lookign for the coffee was how the hell would I know I only drink Water & Soda when Im here. I was thining about giving up on my serch then thaught the Coffee will keep Molly awake this time. "Where the hell is that coffee?" I said to myself. Soon enough I found it & started to pour some coffee in a cup. & Heard a few voices around the corner.  
"Yeah everything is going as planned. You wouldnt belive how lame & desprate this guy is."  
"Oh I would belive it." I couldnt put my finger on the who the voices were truth is it could of been anyone. This is The WWF afterall people are backstabbing each other all the time here. Apperently I was paying to much attention trying to figure out who the voices belong to as I put to much coffee in the cup & it started to pour on my hand.  
"AH YOU GODAMM SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled dropping the cup & waving my hand in the air in a sad attempt to cool it off. What the hel lis going on with me lately Im getting beat up on a nightly basis now...& by coffee? What the hell is going on here? Apperently my yelling got alot of peoples attention & I found out soon who one of the voices belonged to as RaZor walked out from behind the corner.  
"Rage?" she said suprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to get some coffee for Molly...apperently theres a price on my head & even the coffee wants to collect on it." I said & started blowing on my hands in yet another sad attempt to cool them off. RaZor smiled & started to laugh a little.  
"Coyote is right you are scarcastic." She said.  
"Just being me...What were you talking about there?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking somewhat concerned.  
"Something about how lame & desprate some guy is."  
"Oh that...please dont tell Coyote."  
"Why do you think that about Coyote?" I asked. She looked confused & laughed a little.  
"No its not Coyote...Its my Ex-boyfriend. Hes been calling me ever since I borke up with his sorry ass for cheating on me. Im starting to think I should call the cops about him but I really dont want to...So if im not going to tell the cops then theres no way Coyote can know. I havent known him as long as you but I do think I know him alot now...I just dont think he would react well to it." She explained.  
"So it wasnt about Coyote?"  
"Hell No. Coyotes great. Its the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life." I didnt know if I shoud belive her first but there was no way she could be lying. I know when peoples lying they look anywhere but your eyes & there vioce starts to shake sometimes. She looked me dead in the eyes & said it all all right away without a problem.  
"I wont tell Coyote then." I said.  
"Thanks alot Rage. I guess now I know why Coyote looks up to you so much." She said smiling. I started to pour another cup of coffee for Molly giving it my full attention this time.  
"Coyote looks up to me?"  
"Yeah he said he admires you cause no matter what happens to you you always come out on top." I grinned.  
"Well lately I have lost the king of the ring, got my ass kicked on nightly basis, have a knee injury, & right now a very...very hot hand...I can only dream about getting back on top after all of this." I stopped pouring the coffee when it was nearly full & put a lid on it. Mission acomplished. I was jumping for joy on the inside...well maybe not but you get the point. I was happy I didnt burn my hand again.  
"You going back to the locker room now?" RaZor asked.  
"Yeah gotta hurry before this coffee gets cold last thing I want is to have to come back here & pour another cup of coffee." RaZor tried not to laugh.  
"Yeah we wouldnt want that now would we?"  
"Not at all."  
"So Rage...Why did you slam the door in Coyotes face last night?" she asked.  
"You know why & I dont see why your complaining from what I hear you did benifit from it." RaZors face turned blood red.  
"He told you that?"  
"You know Coyote...talks before he thinks." RaZor smiled.  
"True." RaZor said still blushing. "I was just wondering if you could do it again tonight." RaZor started to laugh a little.  
"Sorry RaZor if Coyote shows up again tonight I cant make any promices that you'll see him again...alive anyways."  
"Yeah I know your a maniac but I seriously doubt you would do that."  
"You dont know me yet this is only what the 2nd time we talked?"  
"Yep thats it." Soon enough we got back to the locker room. I passed the coffee to Molly.  
"You had better enjoy this after what just happened." Molly looked at me confused.  
"What happened." At this point I was already in the bathroom there pouring cold water on my hand in not a sad attempt but a very good attempt at making my hand feel a little better.  
"He spilled hot coffee over his hand." RaZor said. Molly came in the bathroom with me & grabbed my hand.  
"Let me see." She looked at my hand for a few seconds & kissed it. "Fell better." I looked over at Coyote who already had a lip lock back on RaZor. I would of felt better if we were back at the hotel & you started to kiss me better." Molly looked at Coyote.  
"Im not like RaZor you know."  
"I dont want you to be."  
"Good."  
"So all things are go tonight?"  
"Yep."  
"Good now lets go."  
"But we just got here a half hour ago."  
"Yeah but Vince dosent expect to see either of us here tonight so lets go." Molly smiled at me.  
"Alright lets go." We left the bathroom & went back out to where Coyote & RaZor where.  
"Where going now." Molly said.  
"But you just got here." RaZor said.  
"Yeah well you have a match later & we wouldnt want to break your concertration." Molly said smiling. "Well Rage lets go." Molly started to leave & I grabbed her coffee.  
"Your drinking this even if I have to open your mouth & pour it down your thoat." I said to her as we were leaving the room.  
"Dont be a meanie."  
"Hey you owe it to me...you owe it to my hand...& you owe it to other body parts to stay awake tonight..." Molly laughed & punched my arm lightly & took the coffee from me.  
"Fine then give me the damm coffee." She said & snatched it out of my hands...gee I wish she was more careful the lid poped off & half of it slipped over my chest. The coffe was still really hot & I took this time to do my "I just had steaming hot coffee poured on me dance. Molly was jumped around trying to calm me down. "Oh Rage Im sorry Im sorry Im oh so sorry I didnt mean it! It was a accident!" I took my shrit off before I could really get burned bad.  
"Molly...you really owe it to me now." Molly smiled again knowing I was ok.  
"I promice Rage." I took my shirt & threw it in the first garbage can I saw I wasnt even gonna try to get a coffee stain out of a white shirt. We went back to the hotel after another speeding ticket...yeah not like you never got one in your life. Anyways we got to the hotel for a rather...um..."Nice" time...actually it was alot more then nice but I dont think theres any real need to go into details first thing I did though was but the "Do not disturb." sign on the doorknob & unplugged the phone cord from the wall.

& theres Part 40. I dont really have much to say here this time around other then PLEASE REVIEW...you owe me that much at least...  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


	41. The Real RaZor

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR & if you dont like that you can just kiss my you know what.

It was Raw is War again I was in The Holly Locker room Crash & Hardcore were...well I dont know where they were but I didnt really care either. We were just sitting down watching the monitor the show for a change. I had my arm around Molly & she was resting her head on my arm. I still didnt know what it was about Molly but when ever I was around her I felt at peace like nothing can ever go wrong & it never does...its when Im alone that I constanly screw up & get the hell beaten out of me. Everything just seems...right when where together for some reason.  
"Ragey...can you go get me some coffee im getting a little tired."  
"Coffee? Are you nuts that stuff is out to get me."  
"Actually it was your own fault you spilt it over your hand."  
"But whos fault was it when you spilt it over my chest?"  
"Yours."  
"Mine."  
"Yep your the one who insisted that I drink it."  
"Well who was it that asked for it in the first place." YES! Now I had her.  
"Hey your the one that wanted me to stay up for...you know." Molly smiled at me. She knew she had me...& I knew she had me...& She knew that I knew that she knew that she had me...anyways what was I saying again?  
"Alright you win."  
"I know."  
"You know its so cute when you show off your ego for the whole world to see."  
"Not the whole world. Just you."  
"& dont call me Ragey anymore."  
"I didnt."  
"Yes you did...when you told me to get you some coffee."  
"That was like a minute ago."  
"So I forgot to tell you."  
"Well speaking of coffee...go get me some...Ragey."  
"I'll make you a deal."  
"What?"  
"I'll get your coffee if you stope calling me Ragey."  
"No Deal."  
"Then no coffee."  
"Oh come on Rage. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee." Godamm she had me...& She knew she had me & I knew she had me...& She knew that I knew that she knew that she had me.  
"I hate it when you do that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Make me feel guilty...I'll get your coffee." I got up & started to leave.  
"Oh & Ragey...dont spill any on yourself."  
"Cute Molly...real cute." Molly laughed & I left. How fair was this? Either way I made my way to get some Coffee for her & RaZor was already there.  
"Hi Rage...Getting more coffee for Molly?"  
"Yeah...hope she dosent get addicted."  
"Why not?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Please she has enough energy as it is."  
"But isnt that a good thing?" RaZor asked smiling.  
"Not all the time."  
"But its good sometimes right."  
"Yeah sometimes."  
"& those sometimes are?" She asked. I put on a sly grin...or a attempt at one.  
"Wouldnt you like to know."  
"I think I already do."  
"So what are you doing here anyways?" I asked.  
"Coyote has a match right now. Im waiting here for him."  
"Dont have a long wait." I said pointing behind her. She turned around & saw Coyote & smiled.  
"Well I guess its time for it then Rage."  
"Time for what?"  
"Hmmm...this..." Coyote was pretty much here by now.  
"What?" I asked confused. Then my question was answered...She slapped me in the face as hard as she could.  
"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled at me. Damm now I was really confsued. When Coyote saw this he ran over.  
"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.  
"Thats what I would like to know!" I said. RaZor pointed at me.  
"HE WAS HITTING ON ME!"  
"I...WHAT?"  
"What are you talking about Jessica?" Coyote asked.  
"You should of heard the stuff he was saying to me Coyote!"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY?"  
"YOU SAID THAT I SHOULD DUMP COYOTE & FIND OUT WHAT A REAL MAN IS LIKE!"  
"WHAT?" I couldnt belive what I was hearing!  
"Rage...Is that true?" Coyote asked.  
"Of corse not! Why would I? I have Molly & shes great!"  
"DONT START ON THAT! YOU SAID YOU DIDNT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER NOW THAT YOU SCREWED HER!"  
"WHAT? THAT MAKES NO SENCE!"  
"ARE YOU SAYING IM LYING?"  
"EXCTALLY!"  
"Your calling Jessica a liar?" Coyote yelled.  
"WHAT? YOU BELIVE HER? YOU HAVE KNOWN HER FOR TWO & A HALF WEEKS! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR 20 YEARS! IM YOUR BEST FRIEND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"  
"DONT BELIVE HIM COYOTE HE SAID HE DIDNT CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE AFTER YOU FORGOT HIM & HE GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY THE HOLLYS!"  
"I DID NOT!" RaZor slapped me again & started to cry in Coyotes arms.  
"Rage...get the hell out of my face!"  
"WHAT? YOU DONT BELIVE THIS SHIT DO YOU!"  
"I belive Jessica...Shes been at my side since we meet."  
"Ive been there since you were 8!"  
"Not always. Face it Rage your always out for yourself." Coyote hugged RaZor tightly. "This prove it right here." I couldnt belive this! What the hell was going on here?  
"FINE THEN! FUCK THIS SHIT! I DONT NEED THIS!" I turned away from them & went back to The Hollys Locker room where Molly was waiting. I went in & sat down Molly looked at me disappointed.  
"Ragey...Wheres my coffee?"  
"FUCK THE COFFEE!" I yelled. Molly jumped back a bit.  
"Whats wrong with you?" She asked.  
"YOU WOULDNT BELIVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"  
"Tell me & I might..."  
"THAT...THAT BITCH THAT COYOTE IS GOING OUT WITH SAID I WAS HITTING ON HER."  
"What!"  
"She said that I told her that I didnt give a fuck about you anymore because we had sex & thats all I was in it for."  
"Thats bull!"  
"I know that!"  
"Well what did Coyote do? He didnt belive her did he?"  
"Yeah he does."  
"How could he belive her over you? You have been best friends since you were kids & Shes only been around for three weeks tops!"  
"I know! I cant fucking belive this!"  
"Me either!"  
"Well at least you belive me...right?"  
"Rage...of corse I do! Theres no way I would belive that...slut over you!"  
"At least someone does."  
"Coyote will come around...I know he will. Whatever RaZor is up to he will figure it out sooner or later."  
"I dont know Molly...What the hell is she trying to do?"  
"I wish I knew but I dont." At that moment Jenna came in why I had no idea But I was sure I didnt need it.  
"Josh...I just heard what happened."  
"Jenna I didnt! Even though I knew it wouldnt make a difference to you!"  
"Of corse you didnt! Listen Josh I moved on with the fact you dont want to be with me & choose...that instead of me for some reason." Jenna pointed at Molly who looked really pissed. "But I know it isnt true! Your to loyal to Molly to do that."  
"Jenna what the hell are you getting at?"  
"I just came here to tell you that I know your hinnosent no matter what the rumors are saying. I just thaught you would like to know that...thats all."  
"Yeah thanks Jenna...but it dosent really help the situation."  
"I know...listen Josh if you need anything while this is going on you can count on me to be there for you." After saying that Jenna smiled at me & left.  
"GOD I HATE HER!" Molly yelled.  
"Why?"  
"Please Rage isnt it obvious? She would do anything to get you back even that!"  
"But she wont get me back Molly. Im with you now...hopefully for the rest of my life." Molly smiled at me.  
"Thanks Rage...that really means alot to me." Molly kissed me. "C'mon we better leave."  
"Why?"  
"Do you wanna be around when my cousins hear that rumor?"  
"Yeah...they will be pretty pissed...& Hardcore will belive it the instant he hears it."  
"Right so lets go." We grabbed our stuff & went started to leave we got to the parking lot when Spike ran up to us.  
"Guys is this true what everyone is saying?"  
"OF CORSE NOT SPIKE! DONT BELIVE IT FOR A SECOND ITS A RUMOR & THATS ALL IT IS!" Molly said.  
"Thats what I thuaght...but why would RaZor make something up like that she seems so nice."  
"I dont know Spike but when I see her I she her she wont know what hit her!" Molly said getting into the car.  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys later then." Spike said. too late though we were pretty much gone by the time he had said it. What the hell was RaZor trying to do was what I wanted to know why would she say that stuff?"

& theres part 41. Oooooo theres a intersting turn...Just what is it RaZor is up to? One Way to find out...Read the next chapter...when its up...or now if it is...Well anywayZ Review & tell me what you think.  
LaterZ  
-T Bond


	42. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, RAzOR, FRIDAY, & JENNA. Im tired....  
  
NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN MOLLYS POINT OF VIEW AGAIN.  
  
"The Hell Im staying here tonight!" Rage yelled.  
  
"YES RAGE! You have to!" I shot back.  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
"Why!? Rage you know that rumor going around about you & RaZor."  
  
"But its not true."  
  
"I know that...& so does she...but most people dont & you just know Crash & espically Hardcore are gonna want to kick your ass."  
  
"Molly Im not letting you go there alone! What if anyone trys anything!?"  
  
"No one is gonna try anything. What there going to do is pity me & say 'you poor thing' & 'You dont deserve this' & all that kinds of crap!"  
  
"Molly-"  
  
"Shut up Rage! I cant let you go! It might of been different if your knee wasnt banged up but it is so you cant go!"  
  
"I dont care what you say Molly Im not worried about myself-"  
  
"& thats the problem! If you actually cared about your own well being....Rage just please.....dont go." Rage looked in my eyes & turned around."  
  
"Molly you got 20 seconds to get outta here & lock the door before I change my mind."  
  
"Thanks Rage." I said already running out of the room. I locked the door & left for the arena. I got there soon enough & just like I thaught everyone were saying 'I feel so sorry for you' & 'did you break up with that pig yet?' God I just wanted to scream! I might not of been there when it happened but I know Rage was telling the truth. The only thing is the only ones who WERE there was Rage & RaZor so its Rages word against hers. So you just know there going to belive the 'sweet' new girl instead of the guy that has almost ended careers & dosnt give a damm about anything. The only ones that really did belive Rage besides me were Spike & Jenna for some reason that I couldnt figure out. Almost as soon as I got there Spike was walked over to me.  
  
"Hey Moll."  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Not really the fact that everyone belives RaZor is killing me!"  
  
"People will find out sooner or later."  
  
"Not soon enough for me."  
  
"Well whatever anyone else says I belive Rage. He may not be the nicest guy I ever meet but he dosnet lie."  
  
"I know. God Spike I wish everyone else would know too."  
  
"Everyone will find out...Is Rage with you?"  
  
"No hes back at the hotel."  
  
"How did you manage to pull that one off!?"  
  
"It wasnt easy"  
  
"I figured that. Its a good thing you talked him out of coming Hardcore wants to kill him."  
  
"Thats what I figured. Just how has he been acting."  
  
"Throwing stuff around. Threating to beat the crap out of everyone that dosent know where Rage is."  
  
"No one knows."  
  
"Exctally."  
  
"So what did he do? Did he actually try to beat anyone up?"  
  
"No he just says 'Im not going to waste my time of trash like you.' & goes off to find the next person."   
  
"What about Crash"  
  
"Crash dosent seem to know what to think of it all hes just along for the ride & agreeing with Hardcore...well I think he agrees with him." As we were talking I noticed the name Coyote on a door.  
  
"Spike thanks for filling me in but I have to do something." Spike looked at the door.  
  
"Molly-"  
  
"I have to do it on my own Spike."  
  
"Ok....just dont do anything stupid."  
  
"I promice." Spike walked away. Ok Molly....here goes. I knocked on the door & didnt get any answer. Where would they be? I knocked again.  
  
"Come in." Coyote said. Hmm...guess he was there afterall. I opened the door & walked in. "Molly? What are you doing here?" he asked. I looked around but didnt see RaZor anywhere.  
  
"Wheres Razor?" I asked.  
  
"Shes doing stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"I dont know....Why do you want RaZor?"  
  
"So I can beat the truth out of her!"  
  
"Why dont you try to beat the truth out of Rage!?"  
  
"Coyote I cant belive your saying that! You know Rage better then anyone on earth why would you belive RaZor over him!?"  
  
"You just answered your own question."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know Rage better then anyone. I know what hes capable of."  
  
"Hes not capable of that!"  
  
"Says you!"  
  
"I may not of known him as long as you Coyote & I may not know as much about him as you do BUT I do know when hes telling the truth & he is telling the truth about this! He was depressed all yesterday because you didnt belive him. He kept asking me why you wouldnt belive him."  
  
"Molly dont you get it? Hes fooling you! He can play mind games better then almost anyone here in the WWF. Now that he cant fight thats what hes doing screwing with people minds!"  
  
"DAMMIT COYOTE! YOU HAVE ONLY KNOWN RAzOR FOR 3 WEEKS!"  
  
"& She has never lied to me."  
  
"ITS ONLY BEEN 3 WEEKS! EVERYTHING SHE HAS TOLD YOU COULD BE A LIE!"  
  
"Molly Im not going to just sit here & let you talk about RaZor like that! Get the fuck out of my locker room before I do something I regret!"  
  
"GOD!!! YOUR JUST AS THICKHEADED AS RAGE!" I yelled before leaving the room making sure I slammed the door behind me.   
  
"I dont belive this!" I yelled out loud. That made some people stop & looked my way & I heard some of them say 'poor girl'. "ITS NOT TRUE!!!" I yelled. "RAGE DIDNT DO ANYTHING! THAT BITCH RAzOR MADE IT UP!!!" Some people were just shaking there heads & I heard some of them say 'yeah right'. God this got me mad. I walked on & ignored them I had to find RaZor & find out just what was going on. Boy I found ehr alright.  
  
"Its all working perfectly. Coyote thinks Rage hit on me along with everyone else." She said.  
  
"Good. I'll finally get my revenge on Rage...through his best friend." The other person said. I couldnt see him but I knew who it was. I walked in front of them.  
  
"FRIDAY YOU BASTARD! RAGE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled. He just grinned at me.  
  
"Rage wont do anything. He dosent want to fight his best friend & thats what hes going to have to do."  
  
"Rage wont fight Coyote! When he finds out that your behind this whole thing your as good as dead! & RaZor as far as your concerned I'll see you in the ring in five minutes!" I said. I took off after that Listening to RaZor say 'Oh Im so worried' & then start kissing Friday. I dont think I have even been so mad in my life! That bitch was making Rage look bad & breaking Coyotes heart in the process cause when he finds out about this you can just forget it he'll never be the same again. So far tonight I hadent seen Crash & Hardcore yet hopefully that luck will hold out. I went to the entrence way & my music started. I went to the ring alone getting quite a few cheers form the crowd. I got in the ring & waited for RaZor to come out. Soon Coyotes music started & she came out with Coyote. Great. If only Coyote knew about RaZor but of corse he wouldnt belive anyone about it so I had to do the next best thing beat the hell out of her. Coyote went around the ring while RaZor was getting in. I didnt bother to wait for the bell to ring & I jumped on her & started to beat her. While I was doing that the bell rang not like it made much of a difference now. The match was short & sweet. After five minutes of a pretty even match I had her down & while the Ref was tending to her I jumped out of the ring & grabbed the ring bell without being noticed I jumped back on the mat & climbed the turn buckle just as RaZor was coming after me again I jumped off & did my Mollycaranna on her with the ring bell in hand while she was getting up I hit her with the bell with all my might. The ref called for the bell which I gladly handed to him now & jumped out of the ring & started towards the back & heard Lillian Garcia say that RaZor was the winner by DQ. I looked back in the ring one last time before getting to the back & saw Coyote in the Ring with a RaZor whos face was now Very bloddy from the where I hit her with the bell. I smiled knowing it was a job well done & left for the hotel right away to tell Rage everything that I found out tonight. After a while I got to the hotel & went to our room. Rage was watching Smackdown!.  
  
"Your back!" He said. He jumpe up & hugged me. "I loved what you did to RaZor there tonight."  
  
"Rage I know whos behind it all now."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Friday!"  
  
"Friday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of corse....now it all makes sence! He getting to me by Coyote."  
  
"& it looks like our friend RaZor is also VERY friendly with Friday too."  
  
"He getting it on Raw."  
  
"No hes not. Rage on the way here I asked Vince if I could have the next 4 weeks off."  
  
"& he said."  
  
"No....But then I asked Linda & she said yes."  
  
"Well good for you but what do you want 4 weeks off for?"  
  
"Cause thats when your cleared to Wrestle again & Im keeping you out of everything to do with the WWF until then."  
  
"Oh? & how do you plan to do that?" I smiled at Rage & kissed him.  
  
"Dont worry Ragey I have my ways." Rage smiled & kissed me.  
  
"I see.....& stop calling me Ragey would ya?"  
  
& theres Part 42. Like it? Hope so. Well if you liked it or not review it or else....or else what? OR ELSE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!! Oh yeah thats right....Now you wouldnt want that would you? So do both me & yourself a favor & Review this thing.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	43. Triple Threat For The Hardcore Title

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR. OR YEAH & DAMIEN BELONGS TO SILENT STINGER NOT ME READ NEW PRESENCE & DAMIENS DESTINEY FOR ALL YOUR DAMIEN NEEDS...but if you had to choose oneto read...KEEP READING THE INNER-RAGE....but read Silent Stingers too....BUT as for Now read this or go to hell.  
  
NOTE: This chapter is back in Rages Point Of View.  
  
I was sitting in my locker room wathing the tape of where Molly hit RaZor with the ring bell & busted her open. Good times. That was about a month ago I guess. Tonight was my first night back form injury. It was Raw Is War & the last month I have been watching Coyote & RaZor on TV & it was making me sick everytime I heard one of the announcers comment on how much they loved each other sure I had no doubt in my mind that Coyote loved her but I also had no doubt in my mind that RaZor couldnt give a rats ass about Coyote. Tonight I would have a Triple Threat Hardcore match against Rhyno & Damien for the Hardcore Title. Rhyno I wrestled him in that 6 way match at Wrestlemania...as for Damien I wrestled him & The Goodfather in a TLC match where my parnter...well my partner would of been no body if I had my way but it was Friday. I dont think I need to tell you that at the end of the match it was Damien & The Goodfather still tag champs & Me & Friday were kicking eachothers asses. It wouldnt make any difference if I won the Tag belts or not I already had it once. I didnt want this match tonight it was safe to say that for sure I wanted Friday but I would have a few punching bags for tonight. I stopped the tape of the match Molly had against RaZor & flicked on Raw as it was just starting Stone Cold was out doing one of his now ever popular "Im Stone Cold Steve Austin! I can beat anyones ass!" speeches. Molly came in the room then & smiled at me. I smiled back. There was something about Molly the last few days shes been really distant. Like she had something really big on her mind.  
  
"Rage I have to tell you something its been eating at me for the last few days but I have been scared to tell you cause I dont know how you would react-"  
  
"Yeah Molly save it ok my match is up next I gotta go."  
  
"But Rage-"  
  
"Sorry Molly. Tell me when I get back ok I'll be the one with the Hardcore Belt." Molly looked at me & smiled again it wasnt her usual smile I could tell whatever it was was killing her but she had to keep it to herself for a few more minutes last thing I need is something else on my mind here....espically if it was something Big as it was sounding. I ajusted my new knee brace. Yeah like I was gonna keep Austins he would kill me. "See ya after the match ok Molly." I smiled & kissed her.  
  
"Yeah Rage good luck....you go get 'em. I'll be watching." I smiled & kissed Molly again then left the locker room & went stright to the entrence way Damien was already there. Great.  
  
"Good luck tonight Rage." He said. God I hate this guy. He seems so....nice. Everything Im not to say the least.  
  
"Save your luck for yourself." I said. I was sounding like the last time we meet already.  
  
"I was just saying was all." GOD SHUT UP! Ok....settle down Rage in a few minutes you can beat the hell out of him.  
  
"Listen...You...I already got my little good luck wish from my girl I dont need any from anyone else....espically one of my opponets!  
  
"Your girl huh? You mean Molly or RaZor." Oh you son of a bitch your really gonna get the hell beaten out of you now!  
  
"I didnt say any of that bullshit to that slut!"  
  
"Im sure you didnt." One more minute Rage then you can beat the hell out of him just hold on for another minute. Just then my music hit & not a moment to soon either. I went out to more boos then usual sounds like they have heard about that godamm rumor too. Freckin Internet. Dont people know that 90% of the stuff they read on those rumor sites are all lies!? I jumped up on a turnbuckle in one of the corners & sat there witing for my opponents. I was expecting Damien to come out first but Rhynos music hit & out came the Man-Beast with his usual crowd reaction. Then Damien came out he was the only guy the fans were actually cheering at this point. It would be easy to say he was the crowds favorite to win this one. Make no difference the bell rang & I jumped down from the tunrbuckle as Rhyno ran into a Trashcan lid Damien was holding. Now dont be stupid its not like Rhyno actually ran into it he was going for a early gore but Damien grabbed the trans can lid & hit him with it. I'll let them fight it out for now I thaugh as I jumped out of the ring & looked under it to see what goodies I could find. The hell? Whos bright idea was it to put a copy of Have a nice Day here. Sure the book is big but still....I looked past a few more things & then found "It" I grinned from ear to ear with evil intentions in mind as I grabbed the weapon....A Baseball bat....a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire! I got out from under the ring & held it up for the crowd to see. They all cheered right away at the sight of this beautiful thing. I jumped in the ring & saw Damien & Rhyno having pretty much a even fight. I found it hard to   
  
belive that Damien was holding his own. Not that he wasnt tough or anything but damm...Its Rhyno for christ sakes! Even Benoit has a job to keep his own on him. Well enough standing around I finally got into the fight by hitting in the back with the bat. Rhyno yelled in pain as soon as the bat made contact. Of corse who wouldnt? Damien? Ok lets find out then. I swung the bat & bang! It was a nice little smack to the face that busted him open right away. I hit Damien in the stomach & threw him out of the ring then started to beat on Rhyno with it again. With that done & with both my opponents busted open badly already I threw the bat out of the ring. I looked towards Damien & saw he was getting up.   
  
"Time to fly" I said to myself. I climbed the turnbuckle like it was second nature to me which at this point almost was & jumped off making full contact with Damien. It wasnt all good though as I hit my bad knee on the floor on impact. After a few seconds the pain thankfully went away & I started to work on Damien again. At this point he was also back on his feet & fighting back we fought our way up the stage & then I had a thaught that would win me the match for sure. I noticed a table was set up there. Now it was time for Damien to fly. I got advantage of him & pulled him over to the edge of teh stage & put him in position for a powerbomb. Oh yeah he was gonna be done for....then again maybe not. Before I could do anything he fliped me over his back & I went flying off the stage & into the table below. Well...It hurt I'll tell ya that much....but apperently that wasnt enough Damien looked down at me & decided to jump off the stage & hit a leg drop. At this point I also decided to move out of the way letting Damien get the full smack of the concrete below. Yeah he was done for. He HAD to be. I crawled over on top of him for the pin 1....2....&....he kicked out...the son of a bitch. Could someone please explain how that was even possible!? Either way after what had to be two minutes we we both finally getting to our feet again & you got it started to fight it out again we someone ended up outside the arena after a while & like Damien & Rhyno I was also busted open now....speak of Rhyno where the hell is he!? Stupid question. Rhyno came out of no where & Gored me & then Gored Damien for the hell of it. After Goring Damien he pinning him 1.....2.....& I kicked that some bitch Im not gonna let him win this! Big mistake after doing that he Gored me again then pinned me 1....2....& the goddamm son of a bitch retained the title. After the loss I got back up & saw Damien getting up at the same time so what the hell I was pissed & Im not all that fond of him so I kicked him in the stomach threw him on my shoudler & did the Inner-Rage on him on the hard pavement. I might not of won but hell I got a little fun out of it. After the match I went to get stiched up right away. It wasnt to bad only...9....stiches....Anyways after that I went back to my locker room where Molly was waiting for me. As soon as I got there she jumped up & hugged me.  
  
"Rage never go for that title again!" she said. I ginned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well I dont know if you remember everything that happened there Rage but you got the hell beat outta you. Yeah but I did my fair share of beating too. Damien is still probally still in front of the arena on the ground."  
  
"& thats another thing why did you do the Inner-Rage on him after the match was over? The last thing you need right now is more enemys!"  
  
"Its nothing I cant handle."  
  
"I dont know how you can be so stubbern Rage."  
  
"Me either....grew up with it I guess....Now what was it that you wanted to tell me before I left?" When I said that Molly blushed & turned away for a few seconds. "Well Molly speak girl."  
  
"Well....Ok Rage I dont know how your going to react to this but here goes anyways..." Molly took hold of my hands & sat down. "Rage.....god how do i tell you this?"  
  
"Why dont you just say it?"  
  
"Fair enough....Rage-" at that moment Hardcore & Crash decided it was a good time to crash the party....yay... When they came in I jumped up ready to fight again.  
  
"Dammit Molly I have had enough of this! Its the last time I stand by & let this son of a bitch hurt you! Dont you ever learn your lesson!?" Hardcore yelled. Crash just sat in the corner & let Hardcore do all the talking.  
  
"Listen Hardcore I dont give a damm what you say Im not hurting Molly I love her not hate her ya brain dead moron!"  
  
"What did you just call me!?"  
  
"What are you deaf now too!?" At this point me & Hardcore were pretty much staring right though each other.  
  
"Molly isnt to see you again!" He said grabbing Mollys arm. Molly pushed Hardcore away.  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! YOU CANT FIGHT ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"& why the hell not!?" Hardcore said.  
  
"BECAUSE BOB..." She started then took my hand. "...Im pregnant!"  
  
& theres Part 43. Wow can you say cliffhanger!? As if Rage didnt have enough to contend with now he has...fatherhood? Well how will everyone react? Find out by reading on...or if the chapters not there yet just hold on I'll have it done sooner or later.....  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T 


	44. E&C, Hardyz, Rage, & Ladders

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE WWF RELATED. ALL I OWN IN RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR. You know the disclaimers in my other fics sound different from this why dont you read them to see for yourself (Shameless self promoting)  
  
Edge & Christian....Matt & Jeff Hardy....Me....Ladders....Smackdown!....where can you go wrong with that? I smell ratings all over the place there. It wouldnt be so bad if I had a tag partner for tonight but thats wishing for way to much isnt it? Sure theres Crash he actually the only person I can ask right about now but hes gonna be watching over Molly. Ive already made that clear. I was going into this with no partner. Sure I like it alone but still this is a ladder match! Sure maybe I could of asked Coyote I sure as hell wanted to but theres still that whole RaZor thing. Damm if only he know about Friday. I had already left the locker room but there was still a little time before the match so I was just walking around for a little then I stumbled upond something.....interesting...It was Friday & he was being pretty friendly to Jenna....pretty damm friendly. I couldnt help but grin If anyone deserved this it was RaZor. Looks like her REAL boyfriend was cheating. One can only imagine the reaction on RaZors face when she found out about this. But who would deliver this awful news? Yeah I was already on my way to Coyotes locker room...Please you knew I was gonna do it didnt you? I only needed one thing. Why would I go to Coyotes locker room? I would need a reason. Ah screw it I'll think of something when I get there.....& now Im here. Looks like I was closer to his locker room then I thaught. Oh well. I went in & Coyote & RaZor stood up right away.  
  
"What do you want!?" RaZor demanded.  
  
"Coyote...remember Raw when I saved your ass."  
  
"Yeah I remember it I could of handled it my self but yeah I remember it."  
  
"Good. Then you know you owe me one."  
  
"What are you asking me to be your tag team partner tonight or something?"  
  
"No.....I already got one."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"That dosent matter. Listen if something happens out there tonight & I somehow for reasons unkown loose control after the match & start to get the shit beat out of me....well you just remember that you owe me one."  
  
"Alright then. But after that were even." I grinned & started to leave. Oh one more thing Coyote what do you think of the newest relationship in the WWF?" RaZor narrowed her eyes at me after saying that.  
  
"Well it looks to me like Jenna & Friday have something going for eachother now." RaZor walked up to me.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?!" She yelled.  
  
"What do ya think?! I just saw those two making out back there."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well RaZor why would you care? You dont like Friday or....Jenna do you?" After saying that I did what I wanted to acomplish & left the room. I looked at my watch then & noticed that my match was up next. No partner...no problem. Well I guess anyways...Hope not. I was getting to the entrence way & heard the HardyZ music start. The match really was about to start. Next Edge & Christians music started just as I was getting to the entrence way. I got there just in time for my music to start & walked out on the stage once again getting my usual heel heat. Gotta love it. I started to walk down the ramp when more music started....well not really music at first but it turns into music. I turned around & looked at the ovaltron to see the Y2J countdown. 3....2...1...Lights out....big bang...fans cheer...& Jericho with the mic....no...Jericho with no mic? This keeps getting stranger & stranger. What the hell was Jericho doing here anyways. He started to walk down the ramp until he got to me. "What are you doing here!?" I asked. I was damm confused here.  
  
"Moly called in a favor."  
  
"This dosent make us friends does it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey if you dont want a partner that fine by me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Yeah cause you see it make no difference to me either we go in there & kick ass or you go in there alone & get your ass kicked." He said grinning that ever popular Y2J smile. Well I couldnt really argue with logic like that.  
  
"Alright but as long as Molly dont make it a habbit." With that we jumped in the ring & the match started. It wasnt much of a tag team ladder match if you ask me there wasnt even a title on the line just #1 contender for the tag titles something I didnt really want in the first place what we had to grab was a tag belt but not the real one no we had to grab one of the foam replica belts ohhhh some exciting stuff there. Odd thing is what would happen is me & Jericho won...how could Jericho be #1 contender to his own belt? I dont think someone thaught this through. I didnt really put much in the match nothing extra-ordnairy unless you count climbing to the top of a ladder when everyone was down. Sure I could of easily grabbed the foam belt but instead I noticed Jeff Hardy on the canvas outside the ring so I did my ever popular missle dropkick from the top of the ladder to Jeff who in tun went through a table. It was about that time the Lita chants started. What was she doing? Same thing she always does to start those chants....Nothing! I found this quite annoying so I did what any good heel would do I pulled out a table & powerbombed her through it. Yep...good times. While I was doing that Christian grabbed the foam belts for the win. No big loss for me. Main reason I wanted to be in this match was to beat up the HardyZ & Lita was just a added bonus. After the match I started to walk to the back & The ovaltron had a new picture on it. Firday....with Molly in the parking lot. Last time I saw this Molly was put through the front of the car window. I wouldnt let that happen again espically now that Mollys pregnant.  
  
"Hey Rage. Lookie what I have here." Friday said. I already had enough & started to run to the parking lot as fast as I could. When I got there Firday was gone & Molly was standing there alone shaking.  
  
"Molly are you ok? What did he do!?" Molly hugged me. "Molly what did he do!?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Its what he said."  
  
"What was it?  
  
"He said that I should stay away from the WWF or the baby will be in trouble." This pissed me off more then anything you could imagine.  
  
"What happened to Crash he was guarding you wasnt he?"  
  
"Yes...But Friday snuck in the room & hit him with a chair."  
  
"Friday is dead." Molly finally let go of me."Ok Molly lets get outta here you been through enough already."  
  
"Ok Rage."  
  
"RAGE!!!" I turned around & saw Matt & Jeff with a beaten up Lita. Jeff walked up to me. "This is over between us Rage!"  
  
"Your damm right its not Hardy....But it is for tonight." I started to walk away with Molly but Jeff turned me around.  
  
"No! Its not finished tonight! Me & you right now!"  
  
"Im taking Molly back to the hotel. I have plenty of time to kick your sorry ass."  
  
"This ends tonight Rage!"  
  
"You know I want to kick your ass Jeff. But Molly has been through enough already tonight." Jeff looked at Molly for a minute she was still really shaken up.  
  
"Alright listen....your off the hook for tonight but It is FAR from over!"  
  
"More like your off the hook." I said. I put my arm around Molly & led her to the car & left.  
  
& Theres part 45. Like it? Hate it? Makes no difference to me. Just review & tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	45. Reactions

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR but thats pretty much it...that & the clothes Im wearing now...

Pregnant? God...its nice to know my guys can swim but I dont need this right about now. But I guess its to bad now isnt it? I dont think I need to say it but eveyone in the room was pretty much in a state of shock at the moment. So much so I didnt even notice a camera man in the room at the time. When I did I shoved him out & slammed the door. So much for secrets.  
"Excuse me?" Hardcore said. "Can you PLEASE repeat that?"  
"I said Im pregnant." This didnt set to well with Hardcore at all.  
"Well you know what you have to do right?"  
"Dont even say what I think your about to!"  
"Your getting rid of it!" Hardcore grabbed Mollys hand & started to drag her out of the room but didnt get anywhere as I stopped him.  
"Get the hell out of here Hardcore. Go pick on someone else besides Molly for a change!"  
"Fine then. Molly if you have that...that thing dont even bother to talk to me again Im dead to you!"  
"The way your acting Bob your already dead to me." Hardcore shot Molly a evil stare & started to leave.  
"Come on Crash lets go."  
"But-"  
"I SAID...lets go." Crash stood up butthen sat down again. "What the hell are you doing when I tell you to do something you do it Dammit!"  
"...no..."  
"What was that?"  
"I said...NO! Im always doing what you tell me to do & Im sick of it! Now Mollys having a baby & you dont even care! What kind of family are you?" Crash yelled.  
"Fine then you stay here with them but from now on I dont want to see you again. None of you!" Hardcore gave us all a evil look & then left.  
"Crash mind giving us a few minutes?" I asked. Crash nodded & left.  
"Well Rage...what do you think?" Molly asked.  
"I think...I think Im relived."  
"Relived!"  
"I thaught you were gonne break up with me." Molly smiled & hugged me.  
"Never."  
"That goes for me too. Im going to do whatever I can for you. Even more then before."  
"You dont have to go out of your way Rage." I raised my eyebrow.  
"I dont? Well Im sorry Molly but I its not just for you now. Im doing it for two now." Molly smiled & hugged me again.  
"So your ok by this?"  
"Why wouldnt I?"  
"Well I dont know you have alot on your hands lately. I thaught this would be the last thing you would need."  
"Na. You could of said worst."  
"You think?"  
"I know...just think of what the kid will be like. Strong with a never die attitude...then you come in & the kids never die attitude is a good one...gonna be really nice..."  
"Stubborn as hell." Molly added.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Oh please Rage your stubborn enough as it is...& you know what us Hollys can get like at times. So..."  
"So this kids not gonna listen to a word we say..."  
"Exctally."  
"But you know what...I wouldnt have it any other way."  
"Why not?"  
"I dont know...wouldnt that make the kid independent?"  
"I suppose...but is that such a good thing for a kid."  
"Hey if I wasnt so independent I would of been dead by 7."  
"Well then its a good thing that you were then."  
"Yeah well I wasnt all on my own..."  
"Coyote will find out about RaZor. Then things will be back to normal...you'll have all your friends back then...me...Crash...& Coyote...your not all that popular are you?"  
"Popular enough for me."  
"Spike could be your friend."  
"Spike is way to annoying!" Just at that moment as if on cue Spike walked in.  
"Molly is that true?"  
"What true?"  
"Are you really pregnant? It was on the monitor...I dont know if it was true or not."  
"Yeah Spike. Its true."  
"Well Congratulations."  
"Thanks Spike."  
"Anything you need you ask me I'll help you out as much as I can."  
"See Molly...Annoying...just like I said." Spike looked at me for a second but decided not to say anything. "You know Spike its nice that your willing to help out & all but we dont need it now...go on with ya." I said pushing Spike out of the room.  
"You didnt need to do that Rage."  
"I know but you need to rest."  
"Oh please."  
"What you do." I kissed Molly & got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Im going to...take care of something."  
"Rage...please...whatever you do just PLEASE dont get in any fights"  
"Who me?"  
"Yeah you."  
"I'll try."  
"Better do more then try."  
"Alright...I'll try to do more then try."  
"You know...Im not letting this kid learn to be as stubborn as you."  
"Yeah cause we know its going to be ALOT better if the kids as stubborn as you are." Molly smiled.  
"At least I can keep my temper in check."  
"& I cant?"  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
"Nope."  
"Thats what I thaught." I smiled at Molly & left the room. Where was I gonna go? Well damm I needed to think. I was watching a monitor backstage & saw Coyote was up against Christian. The match was pretty even & Coyote picked up the win in the end. Also at the end Edge jumped in the ring & Attacking Coyote with Christian. I was just gonna stand back & watch but it kept going & going. That was enough I couldnt stand it anymore. I ran out to the ring chair in hand just as Edge & Christian were about to do the Conchairtou on Coyote but jumped out the ring & made a clean get-away in the crowd. Coyote looke dup at me.  
"Alright you got the chair...hit me." He said. I rolled my eyes & threw the chair outside the ring. At that point RaZor jumped in the ring.  
"You know me better then that Coyote." I looked over at RaZor. "Then again I could be wrong." I left the ring & went backstage again & was meet by Edge & Christian.  
"Dude...why art thou attacking us...fellow Canadians." Edge said. God the way these guys talk is annoying as hell isnt it?  
"Well...why were you attacking Coyote...hes also a fellow Canadian."  
"Dude he dosent count." Christain said.  
"Yeah hes like a fraud." Edge added.  
"Na you guys are more frauds dont you think...I mean moving to Miami & all."  
"Ummm...what are you getting at?" Edge asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"You guys are complete morons." I said.  
"Are you insulting our Intelligence?" Edge asked.  
"Geez nothing gets past you guys."  
"Well why dont we fight it out." Christian suggested.  
"Yeah...in a ladder match...on Smackdown!" Edge said.  
"You guys got The HardyZ in a ladder match on Smackdown & your lucky if you can get by them."  
"So well make it a triple threat...We can still win."  
"Fine whatever just beat it would ya. I have things to take care of." I said. & left It kinda suprised me that they didnt attack me guess they knew I wouldnt be able to find a a partner for the tag team ladder match & would take it out on me then. I went back to my locker room where Molly was waiting. She smiled when I got back in.  
"That was nice of you to help out Coyote."  
"I dont have any problems with Coyote hes my best friend. Its RaZor I dont like."  
"I know...lets go Rage. I wanna get outta here I dont know why but I have this bad feeling that if I stick around something bad might happen...it is the WWF afterall."  
"True." Molly picked up her bags & I took them from her. "I dont think so Molly. I'll take that for you." Molly smiled & kissed me.  
"If only everyone else knew how sweet you really were."  
"Na I rather they dont."  
"Why cause it might hurt your reputation?"  
"No because more people will like me...& as we all know Im not a fan of most people."  
"Thats true." After that we left to go back to the hotel. Well at first after we got there we just dropped our stuff off & went for a night on the town.

& Theres part 44. Nothing to say so just...review...please...  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


	46. One Hell Of A Chapter What I Cant Think ...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, JENNA, FRIDAY, & RAzOR. Now read this just for the hell of it.

I cant belive that I let Molly talk me into letting her come to Raw Is War tonight. Espically what happened to her on Smackdown! One thing for sure is that she would be safe no matter what! I was pacing back & forth in my locker room were Crash & Molly were. They were sitting watching me.  
"Would you stop that Rage! Your making me nervous." Molly said. I stop pacing & sat down next to Molly.  
"Sorry Molly I cant help it Im waiting for some one."  
"Who?" Crash asked. Almost as if on cue he came in.  
"Dammit Spike what took you so long?" I said walking over to him.  
"Sorry but I wasnt sure if the message I got was real. Why did you want to see me?"  
"Simple Crash isnt enough to protect Molly." I said.  
"He snuck up on me & hit me with a chair!" Crash yelled in his defence.  
"I dont care Crash either way Molly was in serious trouble on Smackdown! & thats not going to happen again. This time I have you & Spike here to protect Molly. You will do it right Spike?"  
"Um..yeah sure." Spike said.  
"Yeah thats what I thaught. Now guys theres a baseball bat over there & a lead pipe over there if you hear anyone out side that door grab it as for the door that is to be locked at all times. I dont care whats happens when Im in the ring tonight you two stay here & keep that door locked. It dosent matter what happens to me as long as Molly is safe. I dont want to be in the middle of a match & see Friday up on the titontron again with Molly. Im taking what he said to Molly seriously. I know that bastard is capable of anything." After my little speech Molly smiled at me.  
"Rage you worry to much."  
"You wouldnt say that if anything happens."  
"Just a question Rage." Molly said.  
"Whats that?"  
"Hows Friday supposed to do anything to me if your going to be fighting him in the ring?"  
"Friday has his ways. Im leaving now. You two midgets are all that can help Molly if anything does happen." I said to Crash & Spike. They didnt seem to like the midget crack but I didnt really care. "Lock the door after Im gone." I said. With everything said I hugged Molly. "I'll be back asap ok Molly." Molly smiled at me.  
"Take your time Rage Im well protected." Molly said.  
"Right...sorry I couldnt get anyone 4 feet tall here to help you out."  
"Hey Im more then 4 feet tall!" Crash said in defence.  
"I dont see where you get any right to call us midgets...Your 5'10!" Spike said.  
"Yeah but Spike Im not 150 pound socking wet holding a brick." I said. I took this time to leave the room after I left I heard someone in the room lock the door. Good. To bad it wasnt one of those steel doors that only opens after it scans your eyes then I would feel safe. Yeah I know Im going overboard with it but I oculdnt get the feeling out of my mind that Molly could be in serious trouble. After Smackdown! who knows. Damm I should of made her stay at the hotel. Why oh why cant I say no to Molly? Its annoying as hell to say the least! I made my way to the entrence way & my music hit I went out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Hate those. I jumped in the ring & Fridays music hit he came out to massive heat from the crowd. I was ready for Friday in the match but not his little & I use the word little VERY loosely sidekick The Big Show. This was all I needed right about not. At this moment I was also a little relived thatthe match was a hardcore match. Friday jumped in the ring & sent The Big Show to the back for something. Not to worry though...The door was locked...& Crash & Spike had weapons. Molly would be fine how could she not be? I just pushed that out of my mind as the bell rang. I jumped at Friday & started to beat the hell out of him. I was really gonna make this bastard regret pay for what he did. First with Coyote & RaZor, Then threating Molly like that. I was taking no mercy on Friday by the 10 minute mark of the match Friday was a bloddy mess but that still wasnt enough. I jumped out of the ring & set up two tables beside each other after I did that I grabbed a chair & jumped in the ring. Friday was already up by then & kicked me in the stomach causing me to drop the chair then he DDTed me on the chair & pinned me 1...2...3...would someone please explain what just happened. After the match Fridat grabbed the chair & started to beat the hell out of me with it. Thats when the titan tron came to life with something I didnt want to see. It was my locker room The door was knocked down & Crash & Spike were both laid out on the floor after that The Big Show came out of the entrence way dragging Molly. Shit!  
"Godammit Friday you hurt her & so help me I'll hunt you down & kill you!" I said. Friday responded by hitting mein the head with the chair again.  
"You cant do to much right about now!" Friday said. Big show got to the ring & let Molly go she started to run to me right away but Friday grabbed Molly.  
"Your not going anywhere bitch!" He said. Big Show then took the librity to get in the ring & hit me with the chair again. By this time saying I was busted open is a understatement. Friday still had hold of Molly. "Show hold that bastard back until I say so!" he said. Big Show did excatally what he was told. "I want you to see this Rage.You know I really love to make your life hell right? Well Molly is pregnant now isnt she? Well get ready to Enter Hell!" He said then picked up the chair & hit Molly with it with all his stregnth. Molly fell to the mat in pain & Friday kicked her a few times.  
"FRIDAY YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR DEAD!" I yelled. Which was about all I could do about now with The Big Show holding me back I had just had a long match & The big nasty bastrd was just to freckin strong.  
"Dead? Me? No I dont think so. Theres not much you can do now anyways. & as for Molly...Im not dont with her yet!" After saying that Friday got Molly back up to her feet & threw her out of the ring over the top rope & through one of the tables I had set up earlier. "Whats wrong Rage? The fact that you cant do nothing hurting you? Well not as much as this will!" Friday grabbed the chari again & hit me with it another 3 times. I was pretty much out cold at this point. "Time to finish him Show...Throw him out!" Friday yelled. Big Show lifeted me up high above his head & threw me out of the ring through the other table I had set up. I dont know what happened after that as soon as I hit that table I blacked out with only one thuaght in mind. Not how much I would enjoy my revenge on Friday but how Molly was...

& Theres chapter 46. Ooooo Friday you bastard I dont want to be you much right about now. So any questions or comments? review & tell me what you think.  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


	47. The Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE WWF & EVERYTHING WWF RELATED I ALSO OWN RAGE, COYOTE, FRIDAY, JENNA, & RAzOR...ok so I dont own the WWF or anything WWF related but its nice to dream isnt it?

I had been stiched up yet again & was sitting in the waiting room oh the hospital now waiting for word on Molly. I couldnt get my mind off what had happened that night. It was all my fault! I didnt do enough to protect her. Hell I should never of let her leave the hotel room! Got how stupid could I be! Crash & Spike where here too but like me were keeping quiet. This is easily one of the worst nights of my life & waiting for the doctor to tell me about Molly. God I hate waiting. I must of looked at the clock every 5 minutes since I got here. 3:10. Still no word. I been here for hours now but it seems like days.  
"Guys we go. They will Call us when they get word on Molly wouldnt they?" Spike said getting up from his seat. Crash got up too.  
"I think Spike is right we should leave. We'll get word on Molly as soon as they can get it to us." He said. I just sat there. "Rage arnt you coming too?" Crash asked.  
"Does it look like Im going anywhere?" I said.  
"Guess not. Well...when you get word on Molly call us ok?" Crash said. I just nodded. "She'll be ok Rage." Crash said. I dont know if he belived that or he just told me to make me feel better but I can tell you one thing it didnt work. Crash smiled at me then he & Spike left leaving me in the waiting room alone. I looked up at the clock again. 3:17. I have had enough waiting. I saw a doctor walk by & jumped up.  
"Hey is Molly alright!" I said. He looked at me confused.  
"Sorry sir but I dont know anything about any Mollys I just got here." He said. Great. I sat down again & waited some more. I looked up at the clock again. 3:23. This rutine was getting real old real fast. It was at this point that something I didnt really want to happen happened. Coyote & RaZor came in. This was going to be great. They walked in & sat by me.  
"How you doing Rage?" Coyote asked.  
"Why should you care?"  
"Rage we have had tough times before but it always ends up the same. We always end up as friends again. Whay should this time be any different?" I looked over at RaZor.  
"Becuase of that!"  
"She came clean. I know you didnt say that stuff to her. I know about her & Friday. I know everything. She told me tonight." I riased my eyebrow.  
"& she did that because?"  
"Because it has gone to far Rage. Im so sorry. If I knew this would happen I never would of help Friday." RaZor said.  
"Right all of this has heppened how do I know this isnt all lies too?"  
"Im finished with Friday. Hes just...a evil sadistic bastard & I have had enough of him?  
"Right Im sure I saw you two being pretty friendly to each other."  
"Biggest mistake of my life."  
"Im sure. I dont know whats worst Coyote. The fact that she told you everything & your still going out with her or the fact that you belive her now."  
"Well Im telling the truth. I wouldnt blame you for not beliving me but Im still telling the truth now."  
"Right."  
"Coyote...I think I should go." RaZor said standing up. "I'll see you back at the hotel." RaZor kissed Coyote & left.  
"Shes still playing you for a idiot." I said. Coyote just sat there.  
"She didnt know all of this was going to happen."  
"I dont care if she knew or not."  
"Whatever. Hows Molly doing?"  
"I dont know. I havent heard a thing yet & its driving me nuts!"  
"What are you going to do about Friday?"  
"I dont know yet. One thing for sure is it wont be very pleasent...for him anyways."  
"That wont be easy with the Big Show helping him out."  
"Im not worried about The Big Show."  
"Why not?"  
"Well...Your gonna back me up arnt ya?"  
"Well..."  
"Well what either your going to help me out or not which is it?"  
"Yeah I'll help you out."  
"Good."  
"But what the hell can I do against someone like The Big Show?"  
"I dont know. Think of it when the time comes."  
"Thats a stupid plan."  
"That what I always do. Are you calling me stupid?"  
"No-"  
"In fact the only time I ever had a plan was tonight & we all know how well that worked out dont we."  
"What your blaming all of this on yourself? Rage you couldnt help what heppen."  
"I could of done more then I did."  
"No you couldnt man. Theres no way you could of done more then you did. I screwed up. I should of ran out & helped you."  
"Yeah right with RaZor back there with you. If she told you to stay back you would of. Your warrped around her little finger."  
"ACTUALLY Rage...RaZor was tell me to run out & help you. I didnt do it cause I knew you would be ok & You are aside from a few stiches. If I knew they were going to drag Molly into it I would of done something I probally wouldnt be much help but I could of done something."  
"Theres nothing anyone could of done! Only me & I screwed up big time! If I had only made Molly stay back at the hotel then she would be ok but no I had to let her come I am such a idiot!"  
"Dont blame yourself Rage you never could of knew this would of happened!"  
"The bottom line is it was still my fault that this happened & when I get my hands on Friday & The Big Show they had better say there prayers cause there both as good as dead."  
"Rage...you'll be ok it wasnt your fault...& Im sure Molly & the baby will be ok too. Listen I have to go ok. I'll see you at Smackdown!...You will be there right?"  
"You can bet your ass on it." Coyote grinned & left. Once again the waiting started. I looked at the clock & saw that it was now 3:47. I didnt hear anything until 4:20 when Molly finall came out. She was walking really slowly. I jumped up & hugged her. "Molly are you ok?" I asked. I saw tears starting to build up in Mollys eyes.  
"Im fine Rage but the baby..." At the point Molly stopped talking & just cried & hugged me tightly. I knew what had happened she didnt need to say it. Yeah you can bet your ass I'll be at Smackdown!...If Friday & The Big Show are smart they wont show up cause if they do...well its not possible to put it in words but they wont know what hit them until it was to late...

& Theres part 47. Rage is pissed & hes gonna be looking for blood on Smackdown! will he get what hes looking for? Only one way to find out...  
LaTerZ  
-T Bond


	48. The FINAL Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE WWF OR ANYTHING WWF RELATED. ALL I OWN IS RAGE, COYOTE, FRIDAY, JENNA, & RAzOR....yes there all mine....NOW read this or go get a one way ticket stright to hell you some bitch! You people love these disclaimers dont ya?  
  
I had finally made my way back to my locker room but decided to wait a few minutes before going back in. I had no idea how Molly was reacting to this. I cant belive I lost...I cant belive Im no long a WWF Superstar anymore. I finally got myself together & turned the door knob & went in my locker room. Molly was watching the replay on the monitor. Then Jumped up when she saw me.  
  
"RAGE THIS ISNT FAIR! YOU GOT SCREWED! YOU CANT BE FIRED! IT ISNT FAIR!!! IF VINCE IS A MAN OF FAIRNESS LIKE HE SAYS HE IS HE WILL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE!!!" I smiled sat down next to Molly & put my arm around her.  
  
"Molly...You know how fair McMahon is...espically to people that he loves as much to me...So dont waste your breath."  
  
"Its not a waste of breath if he hears me!"  
  
"Molly...dont. Last thing I want now is for you to get fired too."  
  
"Fried? Screw that! Im gonna quit so I can stay with you!"  
  
"The hell you are! Just because I was fired dosent mean that you have to quit too."  
  
"But I cant stay here without you. I hated it when you quit before & went to Japan...." Molly stopped talking when she said that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Japan....I guess...thats where your going to go again now." I couldnt look Molly in the eyes I never thaught of it yet but thats the way things looked.  
  
"Yeah...looks that way."  
  
"Rage....what about...what about us...whats going to happen now."  
  
"Well you cant quit thats for sure."  
  
"Rage....you cant go back to Japan...the WWF NEVER goes there! Who knows when we'll see each other again...YOU CANT GO THERE!!!"  
  
"Then what the hell can I do? I cant survive off the indys here any more thats for sure."  
  
"Well I cant survive if you go back to Japan." Mollys eyes started to get teary right about this point.  
  
"Molly dont cry. I hate it when you do that it tears me up inside when you do."  
  
"I cant help it Rage....first I loose the baby...now you?"  
  
"Your not going to loose me."  
  
"Im not?! RAGE YOUR GOING TO JAPAN! ITS NOT JUST A 20 MINUTE CAR RIDE!" At this moment Molly really started crying big time. I held her tightly & never want to ever let go. I knew I had to soon though. Too soon Coyote & RaZor came in. Coyote always picks the worst times. What a jackass if there was ever a time when I wanted to be alone with Molly this was it.  
  
"Beat it Coyote. We want to be alone right now."  
  
"Yeah I figured as much but Rage...RaZor came up with a idea that could help you out a little." Coyote said. I looked at RaZor. Theres no way her idea could be any good....but I guess I'll listen to anything right about now.  
  
"Talk fast RaZor." I said.  
  
"Ok Rage. Well first off I know you dont trust me for what I did in the past but just for one minute while I tell you this forget about what I have done."  
  
"I said talk fast didnt I?"  
  
"Ok well its not the best in the world. But you wont have to go to Japan & its alot better then the independent circuit."  
  
"So talk already."  
  
"Do you remember that I was trained at The WCW Powerplant?"  
  
"Whats your point."  
  
"My point is WCW! Shane would jump at the chance to hire you!" When RaZor said that Mollys eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah Rage thats it! WCW! I can even quit & go with you!"  
  
"RaZor...I hate you...but for once when you open your mouth you actually let something good come out. C'mon Molly lets go find Shane." Molly jumped up & almost started draging me to the door.  
  
"C'mon Rage hurry! Before Shane leaves!"  
  
"We have plenty of time just dont pull my arm off!" Molly smiled.  
  
"I not pulling you that hard." I Noticed she said that while she was pulling me out of the locker room & started to run around the hall. After a minute of this i had enough & got her to let go.  
  
"Damm Molly! You keep it up & my arm will litterly get pulled out of its socket."  
  
"I not pulling that hard now come on!" I Stopped walking & pulled Molly close to me. "What are you doing?!" I smiled at Molly & kissed her.  
  
"Molly stop worrying so much. If we dont see Shane tonight we'll see him tommorow. Everythings going to be ok. It will be the same now just in different surroundings." Molly smiled at me.  
  
"Its wont be the same Rage. Were only going to have each other there. Everyone else will be gone....Crash, Coyote, Spike...even RaZor, & Bob. There all going to be gone. It will be just us."  
  
"Maybe its for the best that way." Molly stopped walking when I said that.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We wont have to worry about them only ourselves. Lets look at it RaZor is a bitch."  
  
"She is trying to fix what she did."  
  
"Either way shes still a bitch."  
  
"Coyote loves her."  
  
"& thats all well & good for him....but just for him. I couldnt care less."  
  
"Why not? Coyote is your best friend."  
  
"True but still its none of my business so why care about it when I cant do anything about it."  
  
"But theres still Bob."  
  
"Dont get me started on him. Molly dont you remember what he said to you?" Molly looked down at the floor.  
  
"He said if you had the baby or stayed with me then you would be dead to him. Who cares about him? Let him rot in hell for all I care! You should feel the same way."  
  
"I cant Rage."  
  
"& why not?"  
  
"Rage...Hes my cousin. You know the old saying you can pick your friends but you cant pick your family."  
  
"Sure I heard it a million times but it never mattered to me because I never had a family."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Sure I did. But Not enough to really know them."  
  
"You were six when.....you know...it happened." I smiled at Molly.  
  
"Yeah I know I was six when they were killed but I was never really close to them. Thats why I say the only family I ever had was Coyote."  
  
"Still I cant do that to Bob...he may of said & done some things that I really hate but the fact of the matter is I still love him & I always will. He & Crash were always there for me growing up. Always protected & looked out for me. No matter what they were always there."  
  
"Yeah well Hardcore isnt there for you know is he?"  
  
"No...I guess hes not." I saw this conversation was getting depressed.  
  
"C'mon Molly lets go look for Shane again." Molly smiled again.  
  
"Lets go!" I took Mollys hand & we started to look for Shane. We finally found him when he was getting in a limo.  
  
"SHANE WAIT!" Molly yelled getting Shanes attention. Shane waited until we got over to him before he spoke.  
  
"What can I do for you Molly?" He asked.  
  
"Its not for me Shane its for Rage." She said.  
  
"Well ok Rage get in & well talk." Shane grinned & put on a pair of sunglasses before getting in the limo.  
  
"Molly go back to the hotel ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." Molly kissed me.  
  
"Ok Rage I'll see you then." I hopped in the limo & it left the parking lot with Molly watching the whole way.  
  
"Ok Rage what can I do for you?" Shane said once the limo was well on its way.  
  
"Well did you see my match tonight."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Great. So you saw that I got screwed by your old man right?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"So you know Im out of a job now right?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well I know your building up the new WCW & your looking for new talent so what about it?"  
  
"Hire you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I dont know. I have heard about your repuation backstage."  
  
"Half of that is bull shit. The truth is if you leave me alone I'll leave you alone. If you dont have a problem with me then I dont have one with you."  
  
"Well alright lets see then you wouldnt happen to have your contract with you do you?"  
  
"No. Why would I need that I was fired."  
  
"True. Ok do you know when your contract expires?"  
  
"Yeah its good for another 2 years."  
  
"Well then....thats bad news."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you returned to the WWF after I bouht WCW right?"  
  
"Yeah so whats your point?"  
  
"Since I did that My pops has put this thing in peoples contracts that if they quit or are fired then you cant work for another wrestling promotion in North America until its up." This hit me hard.  
  
"You mean I cant work ANY North American promotion. No XPW no Stampede Wrestling, no indys no anything?"  
  
"Im afraid not."  
  
"Great so Vince has screwed me twice in one night!"  
  
"Im sorry...but if it helps any I'll be more then happy to sign you to WCW when the 2 years is up."  
  
"Thats great Shane but that doesnt do shit all for me now. I mean what can I do for Molly. Shes locked up in a contract with Vince. Theres no way she can come to Japan with me. I really wouldnt want her too. She couldnt handle it in Japan like I can."  
  
"I feel for you Rage. I really do but theres not much I can do until that 2 years are up. I can look through your contract to see if I can do anything to spring against my pops to make him re-hire you, or bring something to my moms attention to get her to hire you but thats about it."  
  
"Thanks Shane. I guess I cant ask for anything else. Well one thing...can you drop me off at my hotel. If Im going to Japan tommorow...which I guess I will now....I want to have my last night with Molly special. Fact is if I go to Japan I probally wont be coming back again...."  
  
"Alright I understand." Shane pushed a button & a window to the front seat went down. "Hey make a stop at the hotel Rage is staying at would you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. McMahon." The chuffor said. Shane put the window up again & we made smal talk until we got to my hotel. I wouldnt of ever belived it but Shane is a really nice guy & were actually if you can belive it...friends. When I was getting out of the limo Shane grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey Rage. If Molly really means as much to you as you say she does then make tonight really special for her." I grinned & nodded.  
  
"Theres no doubt that I will do that." I said. I got out the limo & made it up to my hotel room & waited for Molly to get there. After waiting a hour I saw the the door knob turn & flicked off the light as fast as I could. The door opened & Molly walked in. I put my hands around her eyes. I think I startled her a little at first. "Guess who?" I said.  
  
"Gee I wonder who it could be." Molly said smiling. She moved my hands from her eyes then turned around & kissed me. "Whats up with the lights?" She asked.  
  
"You see." I said. I walked Molly in the bedroom where I had a little table set up complete with candles & all that other sappy crap I didnt care for but I knew Molly would. She smiled at the sight & kissed me.  
  
"Rage...I dont know what to say." I pulled out Mollys chair & pushed it back in when she was seated.  
  
"You dont need to say anything. Im just happy you like it."  
  
"Like it? Rage I love it! Its just so....so romantic. I guess were celebrating your new job with WCW right?" My smile faded away when she said that. "Rage whats wrong you did get the job....didnt you?"  
  
"Thats the thing Molly....I cant get the job." Like mine the smile faded off Mollys face.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It looks like theres some crap in my contract that says if im fired or quit for any reason at all I cant work for any wrestling promotions in North America until the time in my contract was up."  
  
"But thats still another 2 years!"  
  
"Thats why I did all thi for you Molly. After tonight.....we probally wont even see each other ever again."  
  
"What are you talking about Rage?"  
  
"Im leaving for Japan tommorow..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gonna live there now...probally for the rest of my life. This will more then likly be the last night we spend together."  
  
"But....Rage." Molly got up from the table & walked over to the window. I was close behind her. "What about us...our relationship." This is what I really hated right here.  
  
"I guess after tonight...it will be over." Molly turned around suprisingly she was actually smiling...it was a forced smile that was easy to tell but she was still smiling. She was also crying. I felt like such a heel...& not in that Whaoo people are booing me way either.  
  
"Well...At least we have tonight right?" She said. I wiped her tears while she was talking.  
  
"Yeah tonight." I said wiping more of her tears. I put my arms around Molly & started to kiss her.  
  
*********************  
  
The next moring I was at the air port with Molly waiting for my flight to Japan. The message then announced that my flight was now bording.  
  
"Well....I guess this is it Molly." I said. trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"I'll miss you so much Rage."  
  
"Me too." I kissed Molly then picked up my bags & started on my way. I know i should of but I turned back to look at Molly one last time. "Molly?"  
  
"Yeah Rage?"  
  
"Dont forget....As long as I live I will always love you with all my heart & soul." Molly smiled & I could see tears starting to build up again.  
  
"The same goes for you Rage" I smiled & turned around again to get on the plane never to see Molly again....................Or at least I thaught. After two weeks working for New Japan I got a very unexpected call. I picked up the phone & said Hello in Japanesse since that is the native language over there & who knew english that was going to call me?  
  
"Is Rage there?" The voice asked. I recognized it right away.  
  
"This is Rage....Shane?"  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"Well I cant say I expected this call....What Can I do for you Shane?"  
  
"Well I have some great news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found a loup hole in your contract."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"The contract say you have to work to McMahons Wrestling Promotion....It dosent say What McMahon or What Wrestling Promotion." This was music to my ears I still hadnt settle back into Japanesse living yet & long to be back in North America.  
  
"So I can..." Shane Finished for me.  
  
"Come back to America & work for me in WCW! & theres more."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Have you been watching Raw lately?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Vince & I have made an agreement The WWFs world Champ & a partner of Vinces chooding vs The WCW World champ & a partner of my choosing. If WWF wins the mystery partner is the new WCW world champ if WCW wins then the mystery partner on our side would be WWF world champ. & the team that wins gets FULL control of both companys." Shane sounded really excited & why wouldnt he be this was big!  
  
"& you want me for?"  
  
"I want you to be Booker Ts tag team partner! If we win you would be WWF World Champ!" Ok I was wrong this wasnt big this was huge!  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Rage your as tough as nails & NO ONE would expect it! It would give us a element of suprise! So will you do it?"  
  
"Shane....I'll be on the next plane!"  
  
"Yes! Ok Rage listen you cant tell anyone! Not Crash, not Spike, not Coyote, Not even Molly!" That would be tough.  
  
"Ok Shane deal. When does this happen?"  
  
"This Sunday at the Invasion Pay Per View."  
  
"Invasion Pay per view?"  
  
"WWF vs WCW."  
  
"Oh ok...well Shane I gotta go if do some stuff now if Im to get on that plane tommorow. I talk to ya then."  
  
"Rage one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dont want anyoen to recginize you. Do you think you can change your apperence a little until Sunday?"  
  
"No problem Shane thats a big can do."  
  
"Great. I'll see ya soon."  
  
"See ya." I hung up the phone & littlery jumped in the air. Soon enough I was packed up & the next day I was at the air port to get back to America. I was wearing a hat & sunglasses I also changed my hair I didnt have my dreadlocks now & was back to plain long black hair hoping to blend in with the crowd more. I could get my hair back to normal again that sunday which was tommorow when I would be landing can you say cutting it close? I got back to american soil & Shane was already there waiting for me with a limo he didnt recognize me at first.  
  
"Come on Rage lets get outta here before someone sees you....plus we gotta fix your hair....what did you do to it?"  
  
"I did it to blend in...& it worked perfectly."  
  
"Great. Well lets get you ready." We got to the arena & it was really tough to get me in there without anyone recognize me. There were at least 30 people looking on to see if they could figure out the mystery man. I noticed Molly right away. She was resting her head on Crashs shoulder. I could tell by just seeing her she was depressed & it took all I had not to run over & kiss her. Shane was really smart about getting me in without people knowing who I was. He got me to walk on little stilts that made me look about a foot taller. People didnt know any different cause I hand pants on covering it plus a LONG trecnhcoat & a mask so people couldnt see my face. We got to the locker room without anyone knowing who I was. I got off the stilts & took off the trenchcoat & mask. Booker T was in the room & looked really suprised to see me of all people.  
  
"Well Booker there he is. The next WWF world Champion." Shane said smiling ear to ear."   
  
"Yeah yeah Im gonna get myself ready." I took out some red hair dye & proceeded to get my hair back to normal just 5 minutes before the match was to start.  
  
"Cutting it close Rage." Shane said.  
  
"I said I would be ready & I am."  
  
"So are you up to this?" Booker asked.  
  
"Better belive it." I said. I was watching the monitor & noticed Spike talking to Molly. Or just leaving after a conversation with her. I noticed he was walking past our locker room so I took a chance. I opened the door & pulled him in before anyone could see me. Spike looked at me in shcok.  
  
"Rage?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I the WCW mystery man." Spikes eyes lit up.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow I cant belive this! Just wait until I tell Molly shes gonna go nuts!"  
  
"Maybe your not telling her!"  
  
"But the match is in another couple of minutes whats the difference?"  
  
"Molly will find out when I walk out there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Listen Ive been gone for two weeks so tell me....whats Molly been like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How has she been since I left?"  
  
"Depressed. She told me the other day that it felt like her whole life crashed down around her when after she lost the baby. I never saw her the way she is now. man I cant wait until she sees you! Shes gonna be so happy!"  
  
"I hoping on it."  
  
"Hey Rage. Time to go." Shane said. "Here put this on your head." Shane tossed me a black hood. "This way no one will know its you until you go out there.  
  
"Alright." I put the hood over my head. "I'll see ya later Spike dont tell Molly or anyone ok?" Spike nodded & left. Booker T walked over to me.  
  
"Ok Rage. Lets bring the house down." We left to go to the ring with Shane close behind. Everyone in the hallway was confused at how the WCW mystery man had lost a foot in hight. As we were walking out I saw Molly with Coyote & RaZor & gave them a thumbs up. They looked at each other confused. Did they know this person somehow? We got to the entrence way as Vince & Austin got out. Vince grabbed a mic & started talking ignoring the chants of Asshole.  
  
"I guess your all wondering who the WWF Mystery man is right? Well he was the man who put a end to a career here in the WWF just 2 short weeks ago! No its not Kurt Angle its FRIDAY!!!!" Vince threw the mic down & Friday jumped in the ring after running through the crowd. This was all to perfect. We were going out next Booker Ts music hit & he went out on the ramp with Shane. Shane had a mic in hand.  
  
"Hey pops I made a deal with Mom on this match tonight & now it will be a last man standing tag team match!" Vince looked outraged & picked the mic up again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A LAST MAN STANDING TAG TEAM MATCH SHANE!?"  
  
"Simple Dad. The team that has the last man standing wins. Now to bring out the next WWF world champion." My music started up but it had changed a little so still no one would know it was me. It was basicly the same metal song but it had more....how can I put this....Attitude in it. I walked out with a my wrestling gear except for the WCW shirt & the hood on my head. Shane walked over beside me & put his grabbed the hood."Its time to see the WCW mystery man!" Shane yelled before finally pulling the hood off my head to reveal me to the crowd. The crowd exploded in cheers while Vince, Austin, & espically Friday were fliping out in the ring. Vince put the mic to his mouth & started to yell.   
  
"WHATS HE DOING HERE!!! HIS CONTRACT DOSENT ALLOW HIM TO WRESTLE IN AMERICA FOR TWO YEARS!!!!" Shane was about to talk again but I grabbed the mic from his hands.   
  
"Vince...we found a louphole...." I dropped the mic & we & Booker T started to walk down the ramp. I could only wonder what was going on backstage now. The reactions mostly. Espically Mollys. We got down to the ring & we both jumped in at the same time. Booker went at Austin while I went after Friday. After a minute of trading punches I threw Friday over the top rope to the outside. I then jumped on the top rope & jumped off hitting Friday with a missle dropkick that almost took his head off. Too bad it didnt actually. After that move I picked up Friday & clotheslined him over the safety rail & into the crowd. I looked into the ring Austin had control at the moment but I had to focus on Friday first. Security were keeping the fans away from us while a ref was bwhind us ready to count to 10 for anyone who got knocked down to prove he was out of the match. Friday & I fought until we got to the refreshment table were I grabbed a trash can & dumped it over his head complete with garbage in it. While he was staggering around trying to get it off I grabbed a chair & started to hit the part of the trash can where his head would be after denting the trash can nearly to the shape of his body I gave him a swift kick in the nuts. If he killed my kid Im was damm well sure I wouldnt let him have any & that would help the cause. Friday fell to the ground with the trash can still over him while the ref started to 10 count. While the ref was doing that I took the libraty to pull a Austin & grabbed a can of beer to refresh myself. I also looked in the ring Austin still had control & was hitting Booker T with a chair now. At this point I turned my attention back to Friday & the Ref who was now at 5.....6.......Friday got back to his feet still wearing the trash can. I hit him with the chair another couple time making sure to dent the trash can more & more so it would be harder for him to get it off. Its a huge advantage when your oppenet can see or punch you but that should go without saying. After another few chair shots he went down again. 1.2..3...4....5.....6......7.......8........9.........& Friday just got to his feet again in time. I knew I had to finish him of now. Austin just got Booker T Down for the 10 count & I didnt need a two on one. I grabbed Friday & threw him on my should trash can & all for the Inner-Rage through the refreshment table & ordered the ref to do the 10 count again. 1.2..3...4....5.....6......7.......8........9.........&10 Friday was done just as Austin was getting to me. Steel chair in hand. Well we all know Rage isnt afraid but rather smarter then he lets on so Rage ran out to the backstage area where he could find many fun weapons....& now I'll stop talking in the third person. I got to the back with Austin close behind. I picked up a chair & waited for him to get to me when he got close enough he raised the chair to hit me but I raised my chair thus starting a fucked up chair fight.....thing midevil times when knights had swordfights for the hand of a fair princess. Well it was kinda like that but we were fighting for a belt.....that dosnt sound very good does it? Well the belt is littered with gold if that helps....Anyways after literly 3 minutes of this I had enough & kicked Austin in the stomach causing him to drop the chair thats when I raised the chair again & slammed it against his back until he was laid out on the ground. The ref started the 10 count I knew Austin would get back up so I took the time to look for some new goodies. I found a kitchen sink but decided to leave that & went for the hockey stick. I guess I wasnt face enough as when I turned around I was meet by a few middle fingers, a kick to the stomach & a stunner.  
  
"Count that some bitch!" Austin demanded. The ref got over me & started the 10 count. I knew I could get up...or at least I thaught I did & I did I got up when the ref got to the 6 count. Austin was pissed it was easy to tell that as he grabbed a steel chair & started his "Wrestlemania X-Seven" Chair assult as I called it now. He does it from time to time....you know what Im talking about hitting his opponent with a chair as much as possible in a 2 to 3 minute time span. During this time I got busted open big time. Austin soon thankfully finished & pushed the ref over me & demanded I count again.  
  
1.2..3...4....5.....6......7.......8........9.........I got back up to my feet just in time. Austin was pissed & tried another Stunner I was waiting for it this time & when he put his arm around my shoulder to do the move I pushed him away just before it happened. This is what I couldnt belive he ran into Matt Hardy who was one of the many people watching. The Hardys hated Austin as much as me so Matt didnt hesitated to slap the twist of Fate on Austin & in turn Jeff Hardy who had climbed a few tables already jumped off & hit the Swanton Bomb. I couldnt figure it out. Were they doing that to help me or was it because Austin accidently ran into Matt when I pushed him. Oh well either way it made no difference to me but after that interfearance the ref demanded everyone go back to there locker rooms which they all did. The ref then started the 10 count on Austin. He got up to 8 Austin would of been done for but it took the ref at least a minute before getting everyone to leave. I wouldnt let this advantage slip through my fingers though I grabbed Austin & started to hit him with the hockey stick I had had earlier....I cracked it off against his head & at the same time busted him open. good enough for me. Thats when I really saw my chance I saw 2 guys moving a big glass window for some reason which didnt make a difference to me. I threw Austin on my shoulder & ran towards it & jumped in the air doing the Inner-Rage through the window. You think it hurt Austin? Hell yeah. But It also gave me 3 deep cuts one on my arm & two on my leg. The blood was pouring out of me right away as the ref got over us & started the 10 count. 1.2..3...4....5.....6......7.......8........9.........I got up on my feet for just a second 10 & I fell down again. Austin never did get up I had won it! I couldnt belive it. Right away Shane ran to me WWF world title in hand & helped me back up.  
  
"Rage you did it! You beat Austin & Friday!" He yelled. I think thats what he said I was really out of it myself. Shane handed me the belt & helped me in the his Limo where Booker T was already waiting.  
  
"You did it man! Your the new WWF champ & now Shane has full control of both companys." He said. It was just as well he would be talking in german though cause I didn know a thing he said. Shane smiled at Booker & told the driver to go to the hospital.  
  
************************  
  
The next night at Raw I was back at 100%....well ok maybe it was just 51% at best but I knew what was going on despite the massive amout os stiches I had in my head, arm, & leg. First thing I saw when I got there was Vince McMachon in my face.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" He yelled. Aw screw this I wasnt in the mood. I kicked Vince in the face threw him on my shoulder & did the Inner-Rage on him on the hard parking lot floor. I only wanted to get to one place right now & if I had to tell you where your a real moron. Before I could get ther though I ran into the Hardys.  
  
"Rage if it wasnt for us you wouldnt of won that title you have over your shoulder there last night." Jeff said. I grinned.  
  
"So I guess what your saying is you want a title shot right Jeffy?"  
  
"You damm right I do." I patted Jeff shoulder.  
  
"Fine you got it. But not tonight. The Next Pay Per View you think you can wait that long? Hell I'll even let you decide what kind of match it is." Jeff looked a little shocked when I said that but smiled after a few seconds.  
  
"Whats the catch?"  
  
"You just leave me alone for the rest of the night." Jeff looked confused.  
  
"Alright then you got it." Jeff grinned & the Hardys left. Good. I started walking again hoping for no more distractions & finally got to my locker room. I went in knowing what would waiting for me & was I ever glad it was. Molly, Coyote, Crash, & Spike....what a group...where all in there waiting for me. Molly jumped up & ran towards me & litterly jumped in my arms.  
  
"Rage I cant belive your back...& your world champion to boot! This is the best thing that could of ever happened I didnt even think I would see you again when you went to Japan. Why did Shane pick you? How could he? I thuaght there was a clause in your contract so you couldnt!" Molly said. "I smiled at Molly & kissed her.  
  
"Slow down Molly. We have plenty of time to talk about everything." I sat down with Molly beside me & handed her the WWF title. "What do you think Molly? Thats what everone wants when they get in this business." Molly smiled.  
  
"I think its the just the best....no wait 2nd best that first spot belongs to you." I smiled at her & looked at Coyote.  
  
"Wheres RaZor?" Coyote grinned.  
  
"I thaught about everything you said about her but I was still going to give her a second chane but then I saw her kissing some other guy so I dumped her ass."  
  
"About time you realized what a slut she was."  
  
"I guess it was bound to happen. I just need to see it for myself I guess."  
  
"Good. Soooooo...back to a womanless looser?" Coyote grinned.  
  
"Actually I have a new girlfriend."  
  
"Really Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"You wouldnt know her shes a fan."  
  
"Well good for you she just better not be a slut like RaZor." Coyote raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Shes not even close to being a slut."  
  
"Good." I looked at Molly again. "That 2 weeks was hell Molly." Molly kissed me.  
  
"I know. It was for me too. Dont ever do it again."  
  
"You dont have to worry about that one Molly." Everything went perfect for me from that time on. I couldnt belive the way things went. As for Jeff Hardy. He picked a 2 out of 3 falls match the first, single, the second no holds barred, & the 3 hell in a cell. I came out on top. Right now I just await something to go wrong I just dont know if it will happen for a while espically now that Vince has no control at all in the WWF.  
  
& theres part 49. The FINAL Chapter. Yes thats right it really is the last chapter. So what do you think? Work of Art? Good? Bad? Peice of total crap?Review & tell me what you think. & this is the last chapter so I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok well with that all said I'll see ya later & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
